Universe of Nightmares
by Ballsdeep69
Summary: Neo, from a different universe, ends up in the regular RWBY universe, to find that the villains who try to destroy all are heroes here! Rated T for swearing, contains Arkos, Sloth, and Coco/Velvet. Story is told from the perspective of Neopolitan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, yes, my username is a SAO Abridged reference, and here's a few things I wanna say real quick: For anyone who hasn't heard of the parallel universe/multiverse/omniverse/ multiple universe/alternate universe theory, it is very important in this fanfic, and you may want to look into it at some point. In summary, it is the theory that there is more than one universe, and each universe is different. Also, Neo is the main character of this, and it is in first person because it got really confusing to write third person so I edited it, so if there's an occasional perspective error (such as 'he handed I the sword' for example) that's why, because I'm not perfect. Neo isn't mute in this, and in fact she has many lines, so I hope that isn't out of character. Also, here's a few assumptions that I made for this that are in no way definite at this point, but are true in this fic:**

**Black dust is Grimm Dust, which will be expanded on later.**

**Neo is Roman's daughter.**

**Also, spoilers for everything up to Breach, and possibly more, but not likely. If the spoilers do expand past that, I will warn you in the AN. **

**I will try to keep out of pairings, or at least, non canon pairings. The pairings here are Arkos, Sloth, Coco/Velvet (don't know the official ship name), unfortunately, no white rose or bumblebee. Also, I will be updating this whenever I can, I have several chapters written at the moment, this should be around ten to fifteen chapters from what I am guessing. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, etc. and I will NOT be featuring OCs in this, because in my experience, no one goes onto RWBY fanfiction thinking: I'm going to go read a story about OCs, which aren't part of the canon, and most likely always end up with the main cast OR become best friends with the main cast. I don't do smut, mainly because Team RWBY is 17, except for Ruby, who is 15. And I don't do self inserts. So I'm going to shut up now, and I really hope this is better than it seems to me when I read it.**

**One last thing, this fanfic will feature swearing, so if you're offended by that, please leave.**

**UPDATE GUYS Okay so I fixed a few errors in this and guess what, I think I figured out how to put in horizontal lines, which, as any of you that have been following the story know, I couldn't do! So hopefully now this will be a lot better!**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

><p>"Neo!" Roman shouted, turning back to help me, who had stumbled.<p>

"Dad, I think," I began, looking down at my hip. Roman's eyes widened, and he ran to me.

I took off my sunglasses, looking down at the bullet hole.

"You monster!" he shouted to the trees above. Forever Fall did not answer as he readied his cane. Blake dropped from above, kicking the cane from his grip.

"Dad, look out!" I winced.

"You shot her," Roman said, lunging at Blake.

"You're lucky I missed her throat," Blake snarled, knocking the beret off Roman's head and readying her pistol. "You disgusting, pathetic, worthless hypocrites."

"I don't care what you do to me, but you're not doing anything more to Neo!" Roman said.

"You humans never fucking get it. You think you can kill us all, but the moment we defend ourselves, you think we're the monsters. Each and every one of you," Blake said. "Are the real monsters. And I'm going to create a world where Faunus can live free of your discrimination."

"I'm going to say this once," a quiet voice stated. They all looked over to see Lie Ren, with his submachine guns raised. "Get off of my school's property, take your problems elsewhere, or, as headmaster of Beacon academy, I will do what I must to protect my students."

"You bastard," Blake snarled, opening fire at Ren. Ren rolled to the side, firing back. I was trying to crawl away from the violence, from the chaos. My wound had my side coated in blood, and I had a massive headache. Roman looked back, watching my aura going crazy, like nothing anyone's ever seen before. Then, I turned to dust.

I felt myself turn to dust, my eyes burning as suddenly massive ammounts of light scorched my retinas. The feeling of dissolving was gone, but I didn't know where I was. I finally adjusted to the light. Back in Forever Fall... but it was day. Roman, Blake, and Ren were nowhere to be seen. What I did see, however, was a Deathstalker, which was approaching its newest meal: me. I grabbed my parasol and pulled the knife out, ready to use it, but first the stinger of the Deathstalker fell, detatched from its body. A scythe stabbed through its back, and at the same time, a woman wearing all white fell from the sky, landing blade first on its head, stabbing a rapier through it. A woman in black and white swung from the trees and grabbed me, pulling me away, as a woman covered in flames punched the Deathstalker in the face.

I looked around, looking for the four people. The woman in black and white looked down at me.

"Are you okay? How'd you get shot?" Blake asked. I realized who she was and began crawling away, recognizing the terrorist. Ruby Rose was the next to arrive, and I nearly peed myself seeing the serial killer. Next was Weiss, then Yang, and all four had me trembling in fear, gripping the parasol to defend myself.

"We're not going to hurt you," Blake said. Then she recognized me. "Wait...take off those sunglasses!"

I agreed, shaking.

"Yang! We have a situation here!" Blake said.

Yang saw me and her eyes glowed red and she charged at me. At that moment, I passed out, either from fear or blood loss.

I awoke in the medical bay, with team RWBY all standing over me.

"Please, don't hurt me," I said.

"You would've killed me!" Yang said. "You bitch!"

"Yang, back off!" Blake said.

"How did you get to Forever Fall?" Weiss asked.

"I... dad and I were running... Yatsuhashi just killed her... and then she... Belladonna, shot me..." I whimpered, looking terrified between the four. "Dad tried to protect me, but then Ren arrived, and everyone started fighting. Then... I have no idea what happened. I fell apart, then I wasn't apart anymore. And that Deathstalker was about to kill me," I began crying. "Where's my dad?"

"What are you talking about? I never shot you!" Blake said.

"Actually, it appears you did," Ozpin said. He had been standing in the doorway. "I just examined the bullet, and it is from your pistol."

"What?" Blake looked frantically around the room, confused.

"But, that doesn't mean it was you," Ozpin said.

"You... how?" Neo asked.

"I have a hypothesis... at first, I thought you found a clone of Neo Politan, as would seem logical from this footage," Ozpin said. He showed his scroll. It displayed a video of me, but wearing a different outfit, not my trench coat and sunglasses. "This is the Neo you fought on the train. She is currently in police custody. So, my first thought was that she was a clone, but then, I saw this."

He held up his scroll again to show a scan of Forever Fall, showing an anomally.

"Massive ammounts of sonic energy, and radioactive energy, then gone a moment later. Now, Neo, can you explain to me who the current headmaster of Beacon is?"

"R-Ren, Lie Ren," I said. "You died..."

"Interesting. Would you mind telling us who your father is?" Ozpin asked.

"Roman Torchwick," I said. Team RWBY tensed.

"And you saw him within the past twenty four hours?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then I think I have solved it," Ozpin said. "Blake, you did not shoot Neo, and this is not the Neo you know. This is Neo from what I believe to be a parallel universe."

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"Parallel universes... that seems to be the only explanation," Blake said.

"What is a panoramic universe?" Ruby asked.

"A parallel universe," Ozpin said. "Is another universe. We live in this universe. Now, according to the multiverse theory, there are infinite universes, each different from this one, some so slight you would never be able to know, such as the difference of the placement of a single subatomic particle by the distance of a tenth of said particle's size, and some universes so different you wouldn't be able to comprehend their existance, such as a universe where our laws of physics do not exist. A universe where gravity never existed, a universe where electrons are in the nucleus, an infinite ammount of universes, each different from this one. And this Neo is a traveller from another universe. How different this universe is, we do not know. All we know is that this Neo is not our Neo."

"So, Neo, you're from a place where I shot you?" Blake asked. I nodded.

"Yes, and you want to destroy humans, you're the leader of the White Fang," I said.

"What?" Blake scoffed.

"What else can you tell us about... well... us?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Rose, she's a killer, she killed professor Ozpin and went bloodthirsty after that, enjoying murder more than anything else. But where I come from, she looks different. All the red and black are reverse," I said. "Schnee, she is the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, after Blake Belladonna killed her sister. She's obsessed with putting every Faunus in a labor camp. Then there's Xiao Long," I said, then fear gripped me. "Her eyes are red, and she is always really angry, she kills everything she sees, and she is always on fire."

"That sounds like your sembleance," Ruby said.

"I... CEO?" Weiss asked. "No, no, I want nothing to do with the SDC, with my father... I can't be..."

"Weiss, it isn't you," Blake said. "Somewhere, there's a universe where you are an assassin. Another where you died at the age of four. Another where we all live in a boxed canyon instead of a school, and our weapons don't serve as both firearms and melee weapons. But those are different ones. That Weiss is another person, a diferent person. I'm leader of the White Fang in that universe, remember?"

"So, you're not from this world," Ruby said. "Wait, you said Roman was your dad?"

"Yeah, he is the best dad ever," I said. Something about this team made her feel safer, for some reason, unlike the horrors she had known.

"If we're bad in that universe," Blake said. "It isn't unreasonable to assume all the bad people here are good there."

"I'm bad here?" I asked.

"You and Roman Torchwick are part of a criminal operation which is responsible for... a lot of deaths, and a lot of destruction," Blake said.

"I... but I wouldn't hurt anyone, unless I had to," I said.

"Different Neo here," Weiss reminded me.

"You... you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Why would we?" Ruby asked. "You're not the mean Neo we know, you're a good guy."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was good, I'm gonna go ahead and post chapter two as well, since I have it typed and I hate waiting to read new chapters (Grimm Nightmares NEEDS to be continued, been waiting for an update for ages!). So if any of you didn't quite get the concept of parallel universes, I can explain it if the comments request. So basically, the other universe is like a reverse remnant, where the good guys are bad guys and the bad guys are good guys, with a few exceptions. Also, if you want to know what I'm thinking of when I write the evil versions of the main characters, with each appearance I will mention the inspiration, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested. I hope you enjoyed, I am open to suggestions. Ballsdeep69 (my name, however, isn't Klein) out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, a few things I forgot to mention:**

**First, before you say anything, I know now that Neo's full name is Neopolitan, Politan is not her last name, oops. I guess that's just something that is gonna be slightly different here. Also, since I honestly forgot everything in the World of Remnant series, since everytime they came out I was sent into a rage due to no new RWBY episode. (I kinda like RWBY more than anything else, I'm somewhat obsessed.) So anything about dust I'm using my best knowledge on, but not everything is completely accurate. So, I'm planning on updating daily, but I can't garuntee that I always will. At the worst, weekly. I'm going to keep an extra chapter unpublished until next time, every time, just as a lifeline, but I'm obsessed with writing this, so I should have plenty to add daily, hopefully. **

I looked around the dorm room as I entered it for the fifth time.

"Hey, Neo," Ruby said. Blake and Weiss were playing chess while Yang was texting and Ruby was doodling.

"Hi. What is this?" I asked, out of curiosity. I held up a bottle of a spice.

"Cinnamon, you haven't heard of cinnamon?" Ruby asked.

"What's cinnamon?" I asked, still not quite understanding.

"They didn't have cinnamon in your universe?" Yang's jaw dropped.

"It's the best spice in Remnant," Ruby said, going to team RWBY's mini-fridge and pulling out cinnamon rolls, and handing one to me. "Try it."

I tried the sweet and gasped.

"Taste the spice? That's cinnamon," Ruby said.

"That's amazing!" I said, enjoying the sweet. "I never got to eat snacks like this."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Dad couldn't afford them," I said. "Does it do anything else?"

"Yeah, it's how you make burn dust!" Yang scoffed. "You put it with regular dust and- wait, did you not have burn dust?"

"That was the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard!" Weiss said. "Burn dust is not "regular dust" infused with cinnamon, that's riddiculous!"

"That's what I learned in a book!" Yang said. Then Blake, Ruby, and Yang burst out laughing. "Just kidding, I learned it on the internet."

"Burn dust, like any other dust, is based off a crystal that grows in caves, there's no "regular dust", you dolt!" Weiss said.

"So, it doesn't do anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does, funniest thing on MeTube," Ruby said.

"Sorry, "MeTube?", what's 'MeTube'?" I asked. "Do you mean 'YouTube'?"

"YouTube?" Yang scoffed.

"What idiotic site would be named Youtube?" Weiss asked. "In this universe, we have MeTube."

"Uh... okay," I said, not sure if I was being pranked.

"Anyway, the funniest thing on MeTube, the cinnamon challenge!" Ruby said."You take a spoonful of cinnamon, don't try to swallow it or you'll choke, but it's funny to watch."

"Only if you're a sadist," Yang said.

"Yang tried the challenge a few years ago, it was really funny," Ruby said.

"I'll try it," I decided. Yang gave me a look of sympathy.

"Okay, here, we don't have spoons, so I'll just take off the cap, just get as much into your mouth as you can," Ruby said.

"No!" Yang said. "A spoonful!"

But, I had already crammed half the container into my mouth. I tasted the interesting spice, then suddenly my mouth burned. I coughed, and, like a dragon, I expelled orange dust from I mouth, coughing, feeling like a cannon. My mouth felt really dry. Yang thrust a bottle of water into my hands. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to open it.

"How (cough) how do I..." I asked, eyeing the odd container.

"Twist the cap off," Weiss stated, doubting my intelligence and sanity.

"What? There's supposed to be a nozzle on the bottom!" I gagged. Yang rolled her eyes and uncapped the water. I quickly drank the water.

"Ehh..." I said.

"Weiss, you next!" Ruby said.

"No way!" Weiss said.

"You made me sneeze fire the day we met. You owe me this!" Ruby said. Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Give me the cinnamon."

Yang gave me a sympathy hug, then sat back down. Weiss took the cinnamon and poured a decent ammount onto her hand, then took it. She looked around for a second, looking bored. Then her eyes widened and she coughed, a cloud of rust color forming around her. Blake took this opportunity to hide the water.

"W... water!" Weiss struggled, choking on her words.

"I... wait, it was here a second ago!" Ruby said, looking in panic. Weiss ran to the bathroom sink and gulped water from the faucet.

"Oh, Weiss," Blake smiled. "Found the water. Turns out I hid it by accident."

"Hmph," Weiss glared around the room.

"You next, Blake," Ruby said.

"I don't participate in things as... silly... as this," Blake said.

"Team RWBY, please come at once to my office, Ms. Politan as well," Ozpin's voice echoed.

The five of us scrambled into the office, battle ready.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"The anomally last week, the one in which Neo appeared, it happened again," Ozpin said. "Hurry, the docks."

The ship landed and the five of us hurried, heading to the docks. A man lay dead, in a pool of his blood. Someone was pickpocketing him.

"N-no!" I froze in fear, recognizing the outfit.

"Is that?" Yang began, and the pickpocket raised her head, and her rabbit ears were easily visible.

"Velvet?" Ruby finished.

**Yay! Velvet! Well, evil murderer Velvet, but Velvet nonetheless. **

**I also would like to say right now, the cinnamon challenge was featured in this chapter, and though I've tried it myself, I want to say right now PLEASE DO NOT TRY THE CINNAMON CHALLENGE unless you are willing to risk injury, it can result in a lot of really bad consequences and stuff and things (I sound real professional, I know) and people end up in the hospital for the ways it can go wrong. Whether you try it or not is not up to me, but I encourage you to look up the ways it can go wrong before you even consider trying it, because cinnamon is hydrophillic (or is it hydrophyllic?) hell, I can't spell to save my life. I'm a scientist, not a speller. Anyway, it obsorbs lots of water and moisture, so it can be really bad for you to take it in massive amounts. The point of this paragraph is saying I AM NOT ENCOURAGING YOU TO TRY THIS, AND DOING SO IS YOUR DECISION, WHICH IS LIKELY TO RESULT IN INJURY, SO DON'T SUE ME IF YOU TRY IT.**

**Now that that's said, i'm gonna publish another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, third chapter in a day! I think this is my longest! Just to let you know, I don't plan on Cinder, SSSN, Emerald, Mercury, Ironwood, or Penny appearing in this fic. Also, team CRDL (It may be CDNL or something, I don't know, just Cardin's team) will only be mentioned, unless I decide to expand on the story more than currently planned.**

"She's a serial killer where I come from," I whispered. Blake got her scroll.

"Ozpin, it's their version of Velvet," Blake said.

"Is she innocent?" Ozpin asked.

"She's just killed a civillian."

"Then bring her back for interrogation."

"Velvet, put your hands up and we won't make this harder than it has to be," Weiss said.

"Okay," Velvet said. The four looked at each other, surprised.

"I didn't think she'd give up that easily," Ruby said.

"I'm not fighting all four of you... no way," Velvet said.

"What do you know about Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"I went there until I got tired of that Winchester moron, and killed him. You expelled me," Velvet said. "Glad I got outta there before everything fell apart."

"Do you know how you got here?" Ozpin asked.

"I was in Mistral, then I was here. But it was like I turned into sand, then the sand turned back into me," Velvet said.

"Interesting," Ozpin said. "Well, your interrogation is partway over."

Team CFVY walked in. Velvet saw Coco and her eyes widened.

"How... she's dead..." Velvet said.

"What is this?" The other Velvet, the one from the current universe, asked.

"This is you, from a parallel universe. She's a serial killer, and I felt you had the right to know that there's another you here now," Ozpin said.

"So..." non-serial killer Velvet began. "She's me, but not me?"

"Coco..." Serial killer Velvet stared. Coco looked in confusion at the duplicate.

"Did you say I died?" Coco asked.

"Yatsuhashi and Fox killed you," serial killer Velvet said.

Yatsuhashi and Fox both seemed to fill with anger at this.

"What are you talking about?" Coco asked.

"You were the only one to help Torchwick and that ice cream girl, and they killed you for that betrayal," serial killer Velvet said.

"I helped who?" Coco asked.

"In their universe, it seems Torchwick and Neo are the benign ones," Ozpin said.

"So do you think they'll keep coming?" Blake asked.

"I hope so. I want to see dad again," I said.

"I could- it wouldn't be- never mind," Weiss said.

"What?" I asked.

"Torchwick, our Torchwick, you could meet him, but he's the evil Torchwick," Weiss said.

"Okay, I think I should see what he's like here anyway," I said.

Roman's cell opened, and I was waitng.

"Ice cream!" Roman said. I struggled with self restraint, knowing he wasn't the same. "What's with the trench coat?"

"This is our Torchwick," Yang said, stating the obvious.

"Why's he wearing makeup?" I asked.

"What is going on?" Roman looked out, seeing team RWBY. "This isn't much of a rescue."

"Neo, he isn't your dad," Weiss said.

"Ice cream, of course I am!" Roman said.

"I want to go now," I said, fear taking over.

At that moment, the Neopolitan native to that universe happened to break in.

I saw the other and understood, readying my parasol.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Roman asked. Then, dust rose from the floor, forming the shape of a person. White Fang Blake looked around the group, with her eyes that were exactly that of a cat. Her bow was nowhere in sight, and instead of the ribbon on her arm, there was a chain. The white details of normal Blake's uniform were black, and vice versa. White Fang Blake raised her pistol at me.

"You. You started all of this!" White Fang Blake was distracted when Blake stood in front of me.

"Lower your gun," Blake said.

White Fang Blake looked in confusion at her duplicate.

"Who are you? Some sort of impostor... ah... I'm in a parallel universe. And it's clear who'se to blame," White Fang Blake said, looking me directly in the eyes.

"What hell is your universe, a twisted clone like you," Blake said, interested and disgusted simultaniously.

"So you're me," White Fang Blake said. "And how different are you? You're still standing with those disgusting traitors, especially her," she pointed directly at Weiss.

"That is my team, my family," Blake said. "They aren't traitors."

"Well, shit, you're a sympathizer. So dissapointing. Think of what we both could accomplish, working together. These humans would be gone, and Faunus would be free of discrimination, free of opression, free of tyranny, just think about it, I know you already have," White Fang Blake said.

"Wait," I said. "Where's Neo and Roman?"

"Damn it!" Yang shouted, realizing their dissapearance. "God fucking damn it!" Her eyes lit up red, she caught fire, and her fist slammed into the nearest wall.

"Yang, calm down," Blake said.

"Huh, now she's looking more like the Xiao Long I know," White Fang Blake said. "Her temper, out of control. To think I once trusted that walking tantrum."

Yang looked directly at White Fang Blake. Then, she charged.

"You moron, you predictable moron," White Fang Blake said, raising the blade of Gambol Shroud. Yang punched the blade away, but White Fang Blake saw it coming and dodged as she dropped her sword, and used the bladed hilt to slash open Yang's chest. Yang dropped to the ground as White Fang Blake picked up her sword. Ruby attacked.

"Yang!" Blake shouted, moving to her partner.

"So predictable," White Fang Blake said, ducking the slash of the scythe. "Ought to be careful, Rose. Wouldn't wanna kill someone. Might like it." Then White Fang Blake stabbed Ruby in the arm, proceeding to shoot Weiss in the shoulder. I unsheathed my blade, moving in, but White Fang Blake laughed as she almost beheaded me. Before she could quite hit me, though, she pulled her weapon away. "What? Oh, shit," she said, realizing it was Polarity. Team JNPR had arrived. Before she could move, Blake wrapped her ribbon around her neck, and began strangling her.

"We got another student," Blake said to Ozpin. "Me."

"I will make the best of the situation. The rest of your team is in the infirmary, if you would like to check up on them. Doctors DuFresne and Grey are taking good care of your team, they're the experts. Neo, I understand you saw this universe's Neo and Roman?"

"Yes," I said, trying to shake the memory.

"So you know why we are keeping you secret? You would likely be arrested on sight," Ozpin said.

I nodded.

"Well, if the two of you, and team JNPR, would like to follow, I am going to interrogate our newest visitor," Ozpin said.

Blake watched as White Fang Blake struggled against her handcuffs, and Ozpin sat down across from her.

"Hello, Ms. Belladonna. Or Mrs?" He asked.

"Miss is the proper title. That's the most important thing to you humans, isn't it? Being proper?" White Fang Blake asked.

"Faunus discrimination is present here, but there's still a chance for equality. What is different in your universe?" Ozpin asked.

"Don't try and trick me. If discrimination is avoidable, how come doppleganger wears a bow?" White Fang Blake asked.

Ozpin stayed silent for a moment, then changed the subject.

"We think that it may have been minor differences between universes, then one major event changed it all. I want to find this event. I will list a few events, I would like you to tell me which occurred in your universe."

"And why should I help a human?" White Fang Blake asked.

"Because there is a way this can be peacefully resolved, and perhaps we can research more travel between universes. If discrimination is as prominent in your universe as you claim, perhaps you could move to a world where equality is undoubtable."

"And leave the Faunus in my universe to die?" White Fang Blake asked.

"You seek information, do you not?" Ozpin suggested.

"Of course I do," White Fang Blake seemed insulted at the very idea of otherwise.

"Well, the more I know about your universe, the more you will know about mine," Ozpin said. "I can ensure this."

Blake entered and sat by Ozpin.

"Event one: The White Fang leads Grimm into the city of Vale in an attack, a few months ago," Ozpin says.

"No."

"Event two: Roman Torchwick uses a stolen mech to destroy the freeways of Vale, and is stopped by team RWBY."

"No."

"Event three: You and Sun Wukong stop Roman Torchwick from hijacking massive ammounts of dust at the docks, near the end of first semester, your first year. You fail and Torchwick escapes."

"No," White Fang Blake sayd, but her tone is different.

"Is there something you would like to add?" Ozpin asked.

"Blake, did your team find out you were a Faunus via you accidentally saying "we" instead of "they"?" White Fang Blake asked.

"Yes," Blake said.

"Well, afterward, where did you go?" White Fang Blake asked.

"I ran from Beacon, and Sun and I met up, and stopped that hijack."

"Well, there's our timeline split," White Fang Blake said. "I went back to the White Fang, and helped them take dust at the docks. Torchwick never worked with them. He had a few minor robberies, like the one that got Rose into Beacon, but only Faunus are associated with the White Fang."

"So you like to talk about us like we're worthless, but you were the coward!" Blake said, standing. "You ran back to the White Fang! You broke our promise, to ourself. Never go back, never hurt innocent people!"

"Miss Belladonna, please calm down," Ozpin said.

"Prof-" Blake began, but Ozpin cut her off.

"Calm down or leave," Ozpin said. Blake angrily sat down.

"What happened next?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I assassinated Winter Schnee, get back at the bitch who discriminated against me by killing her family. Then, after her sister, I got the chance to kill her. I did it. Somehow she came back and started competing to rule Vale, against Ren, who became the headmaster of Beacon shortly after. That's all I can say about this, I don't know anything more. More fell apart, but I have no clue how, what, why, I just know within a week of my return to the White Fang, Vale was crumbling, it was like it was at war, with eight different sides. There was the Fang, which I led, Ruby was murdering random people, Weiss was ruling the upper class, Yang was terrorizing citizens, Jaune was leading rebellion, Pyrrha was crushing civilians, Nora was like Ruby, but even worse, and Ren led Beacon. I was trying to get rid of other sides, like the criminals, when one vanished. So I went to kill Torchwick."

"NO!" I shouted, pounding on the glass.

"That's Torchwick's puppet by the glass, isn't it? Don't worry, I went to kill him, but a Nevermore attacked at that moment. So I couldn't. I just settled for hoping the Grimm in Forever Fall kill him. I'm sure he survived," White Fang Blake grinned. I entered the interrogation room, taking out the blade of my parasol. I put it to her neck, despite Ozpin's objection.

"My father, tell me more about him," I ordered.

"Your father?" White Fang Blake said. "The pitiful apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Shut up!" I said.

"As you wish," White Fang Blake said.

"Neo." Ozpin's voice was dead serious. "Please exit the interrogation room."

"My father could be dead!" I objected.

"And we cannot do anything about it," he said. "We need to continue this."

I reluctantly left, and watched as Blake explained their history.

**So, Velvet in this wasn't really based off anything. White Fang Blake is mainly based off the Blake talked about before she left the white fang, and I thought "what if she didn't disagree with them, what would Blake be like then?" and just sorta built on that. Also, the pattern here is each chapter a new parallel universe doppelganger will be introduced. First, Neo. Then Velvet, and now we're done with chapter three, which was Blake. Who next? I could give you a hint. But instead, I'll just let you read the next chapter, because I'm going to post chapter four today as well. But that will probably be the last one for tonight, since I'm on chapter five (I'm a moron sometimes so I can't remember if I finished the chapter... huh, that's kinda embarrasing, I was working on it like two hours ago... oh well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Checked the views as I posted chapter three, ten views already in the like half hour I took to post this, very exciting, considering I just posted it!**

**Also, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, I do not own it.**

* * *

><p>I was checking in on Team RWBY when Jaune arrived.<p>

"Hey, Neo. You okay? You seemed really beat up after the interrogation," he asked.

"I'm fine. Just wish I could see my father," I said.

"I had an uncle, growing up. He was my favorite person in the world, Ranier Arc. He went by Wash, though. He helped me through everything, he was the one who convinced my old man to give my the weapons I use now. But when I was ten, he died in a car accident. And, ever since, I wish, if he had to die, it could be fighting Grimm in the forest, or some way I wouldn't know. Because most people say you're better off knowing, rather than wondering what could've been. He even said that to me a lot, but in the end, I wish there was a sliver of a chance he survived, so I could believe he did. Not knowing is sometimes better. I know he's dead, and there's not a chance he could've survived. But if I could trick myself into believing he did, well maybe that would be good enough," Jaune said. "And your dad, there's pretty good odds he's alive, and that aside, you know he could be alive, but you don't know he's dead. And to assume that would be foolish."

"Wow," I said. "Thanks, Jaune."

"Any time, I'm honestly just glad I got to be the wise one giving advice for once, instead of needing it."

"I know the feeling," I said.

"So, on the other side, I lead a revolution?"

"Yeah, but I don't know much about it," I said. "But people keep coming over, so if someone from team JNPR comes over, they might know."

"I hope it's Ren," Jaune said. "He seems like the only one who didn't go crazy in your universe."

"I wouldn't say that," I said. "I heard about Beacon once he took over, it was a dicatatorship. Coco, from team CFVY, she told me about it, how Beacon, all free thinking was being threatened. Her team ended up killing her. These sunglasses, they're hers. I wear them to remind myself of her. My dad's beret, that was hers too."

"Wow. So there's like, no hope over there?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about you or Pyrrha, or Weiss, but I know Ruby, Yang, Nora, all those, the Blake from my side was right about them. But you, Pyrrha, Weiss, I never actually found out much about you guys. Blake could be lying or wrong though."

"I hope so, seems like all went to hell," Jaune said.

"Jaune! Neo!" Pyrrha shouted, hurrying in. "Another anomally!"

Blake and I, with JNPR, exited the ship. The apartment was smoking, something was tearing through it. What confirmed my fears was the shout.

"AAAAAAAND... SMASH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice echoed through the apartment.

"It's Nora," I said. "We need to be really careful, she's really dangerous. I met her before, I saw her attacking Beacon."

"Relax, we outnumber her," Pyrrha said. Then the ground caved in and we fell to the lower floor. My parasol was readied as I recovered, and saw Nora smashing Jaune's shield. Blake's pistol, now in flail form, was hurled at Nora, but it didn't do anything, she was far gone by the time the flail reached her. I looked around, seeing Ren flat on the ground. Then Blake was stuck in a wall. Then something smacked the wall next to me and the shockwave sent be flying, and I landed on my back. I opened my eyes, unable to hear thanks to the ring from the impact. Insane Nora was cackling as she kicked Jaune through a hole in the wall, which was unfortunate since we were twenty stories up. Pyrrha dove after him. Insane Nora locked eyes with Nora, and turned the hammer to grenade launcher form, launching projectiles and hitting Nora in the face. Nora blacked out, Ren was already unconsious, Blake was still stuck in the wall, struggling to escape. I tried to stand, but couldn't. I watched as the unstable hammer-weilder grinned at me, about to smash me through the ground. But, rose petals filled the room as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang dove in. Yang and Ruby charged at her, shoving her back. Insane Nora dodged both of them and smashed out a wall, looking back at us as she stood on her hammer. I realized what she was about to do, but she fired and it was too late, she was gone.

"Just a concussion," DuFresne said, observing my pupils. "You're lucky you didn't burst your eardrum."

"We lost her," Yang grumbled. "We never lost one before, and now we let one slip through our fingers. We got Velvet, we got Blake, and now we have a parallel universe killer running free."

"How did you heal so quickly?" Blake asked.

"Well, once we got her some blood, she was on the road to victory," Grey said. "I've been able to save a patient from much worse, when you have an IQ of 240 you can do a lot to help someone. I once saved someone who had been hit with tank artillery, another that had been sniped in the head. One got shot in the throat several times, blank range, then sniped in the chest, then thrown off a cliff, only damage was injured vocal chords."

"Will Jaune be okay?" I asked. Jaune and Pyrrha had both hit a twelve story building's roof, having fallen seven stories.

"Their aura's saved them," Dr. Grey said. "They almost died, but they'll be fine in a few days."

"Okay," I muttered, feeling the guilt take my mind. These people shouldn't be here, they don't belong in this universe. And I was the first of them to come over. Why is my universe so horrible compared to theirs?

"Ms. Politan, please come with me," Ozpin said as he entered the room. I followed, and he led me to his office. "Is there anything you, Velvet, Blake, and Nora all have in common, other than your gender and the fact that you're all from the other side?"

"Not that I know of," I said. "Why?"

"These anomallies are occurring regularly, bringing over more of your side's people. I think it would be an advantage to know who would come through next, and plan for said arrival."

"They're all people who know each other, not just random people," I said.

"So, from the pattern so far, the next to arrive could be Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, anyone else?" Ozpin asked. "Cinder, perhaps?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Cinder Fall, she is an associate of the White Fang which attempted to infiltrate my school via posing as a Vytal Festival student. She was caught when this year started, and fled with her two... perhaps henchmen... would be the correct term. You, or rather, the version of you in this universe, works for her."

"Well, I've never heard of her," I said.

"So, Ruby on your side is similar to Nora?"

"Kind of, but Nora likes destroying. Ruby is focused on killing. She doesn't care about destroying structures, just people."

"What about Weiss?" Ozpin asked.

"She wants to enslave the faunus, from what I know. She cares mainly about profit."

"What about Yang?" Ozpin continued.

"She just... destroys all. Nora only hurts people if they're in her way, she just destroys what's in her path. Yang, she doesn't destroy what's in her path, she destroys everything she can see. Ruby kills, she's like a poison. Nora only destroys what's in front of her, like a sniper shot. And Yang destroys everything, like a bomb."

"I see. Pyrrha?"

"I don't know that much about her, mainly that she'll kill if she wants to."

"Very well, thank you," Ozpin said.

An alarm rang through the office. Ozpin looked at his computer.

"Another anomally!" he said, and turned to me. "No more taking chances."

He grabbed a microphone.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, all to my office as soon as possible!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Nora has joined the alternate universe people list thingy... wow, that sentence could've sounded a lot more intelligent. Screw it. So Nora is mainly based off of... well, just basically Nora, but completely insane. So, who will be the next? I swear I had basises (bases? Basisees? Plural of basis) of characters, I know I have Ruby, Yang, Ren, Weiss, sorta Jaune, sorta Pyrrha, but I just haven't gotten to them yet. Anyway, so who will appear next? Well, unfortunately, that will have to wait since I haven't finished chapter five yet. I'll tell you this, it's a good chapter, or at least I like it. It feels really weird to be writing in Neo's perspective, since I actually didn't like her until just recently. I was convinced by a fanfic, I can't remember the name of it, but it was a good one, where Ruby and Roman shared dreams, and at one point Neo and Ruby's friend are having the cutest conversations, and that's when I thought "hey, maybe Neo isn't just this crazy psycho that tried to stab Yang through the stomach, looking like a maniac while she did so." So, yeah. That's that. Just to put this out there, if you want to see how I got so interested in parallel universes, I reccommend Fringe, Stargate (Though they don't do nearly as much parallel universes), and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. The whole concept of parallel universes fascinates me, and it is one of the only things I truly believe in, partially because I truly believe in it, and partially because I want to. I just think, according to that theory, RWBY is real. And RVB. And Harry Potter and stargate and every other fiction. They're real, somewhere. Exactly how they are in their fiction, just a universe somewhere that, even though I cannot do more than observe, I know somewhere, it's real. Somewhere, according to that theory, there is a universe where red and blue soldiers are in a boxed canyon sitting around and talking. And somewhere, there's a universe where dust and auras are used with gunswords and other cool stuff by teams of four at a school, which they use to fight monsters. It's sorta my way of escaping reality. Well, that and playing lots and lots of video games. Wow, I really got carried away there. Sorry about that, I probably sound insane with the whole "RWBY is real!" thing, I know how it sounds. Just proof I spend way too long thinking about parallel universes and my favorite books and TV shows. probably could be doing something more productive, but hey, if it wasn't for my crazy obsession with parallel universes and RWBY, I wouldn't have ever written this, so there's that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, over 400 views, holy crap, I am surprised this got more then three to be honest! Still can't believe it. Have been writing every chance I get, already writing chapter nine! So I'm gonna post a few chapters today because I have so much in this I wanna share here! So, who is the mystery new traveler? Well, gonna have to read to find out!**

**Oh, and RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth, not me. I do not own anything, this is just a fanfiction I wrote because I had ****_way_**** too much time on my hands. I don't own RWBY.**

Aside from the injured Jaune and Pyrrha, all of us were in a ship, closing in on Mountain Glenn.

"Who do you think came over?" Yang asked.

"It always seems to be a girl," I said. "I hope it's Weiss, she seems like the easiest for us to take. Ruby, Pyrrha, we might be able to take them, and if it's Yang, we will probably die today."

"So I'm unskilled?" Weiss scoffed.

"No, just your fighting style is more about one powerful enemy, not a bunch of average ones," Ruby said. "Besides, you're tough, Weiss, you did the cinnamon challenge!"

"That was stupid," Weiss said. "I did research, that could've put me in the hospital! I should never have agreed to-"

"We're landing," the pilot said. We exited the ship, looking around. A figure in dark clothing was several meters away.

"Who's..." I began, then the figure got closer.

His boots were made of metal, and solid black. He had dark padded pants, then solid black armor on his chest, shoulders, and arms. The armor had a gold trim. His sword's blade was pitch black, and his hair was blonde. He had an eye patch on, and his face was rather angry looking, which didn't fit him.

"Jaune?" Ren quietly guessed, recognizing the doppelganger of his teammate.

"You," dark Jaune slowly said. "All of you!"

He charged, ready to kill Ren. Nora pushed her hammer into his chest, shoving him away from Ren.

"You led Beacon to its failure!" dark Jaune accused, slashing. Then he was stopped by Ruby trying to pull him off.

"Jaune!" Ruby tried.

"AND YOU!" dark Jaune turned to Ruby, stabbing at her, which she evaded. "I SPENT HOW LONG LOOKING FOR YOU! TO FIND A KILLER!"

"Jaune, you don't understand!" Ruby tried, before Weiss made a glyph to force him back.

Dark Jaune seemed to tripple in rage upon seeing Weiss.

"AND WORST OF ALL, YOU!" he shouted. "HOW LONG CAN YOU JUST IGNORE SOMEONE, AND TREAT THEM LIKE THEY DON'T FUCKING MEAN ANYTHING? HOW CAN YOU PUT SOMEONE THROUGH THAT?"

It was at that moment that Blake and Yang managed to pull his sword from his grip, but he bashed Yang with his shield and picked the sword right back up.

"Jaune, this isn't the Remnant you know!" Ruby said. Dark Jaune hacked at Blake with his sword, which caught her leg. The black energy on the sword expanded, flashing, and Blake screamed in pain. She collapsed, whimpering.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang shouted, tacking dark Jaune to the ground and unleashing hell. I knelt near Blake, looking at her leg.

"What was on his sword?" I asked. Weiss examined it.

"Black dust!" She said. "I didn't know there was such thing."

"Oh, god," Coco said. "We need to leave. Black dust is Grimm dust, anything affected by it becomes a Grimm magnet, so to speak."

I saw a flock of Nevermores moving in, while hundreds of Beowolves were approaching.

"Back to the ship!" I said. Everyone agreed, and I supported Blake's side, since she couldn't walk on her own. Yang left dark Jaune.

"Ozpin wanted them all," Ruby said.

"Screw that," Yang said. Coco and Nora picked up the unconsious Jaune, who was very heavy due to the armor. We all banded together and got onto the bulkhead. As it lifted off, the Nevermores followed.

"We need to take out that flock!" Ruby said.

"I have an idea," Weiss said, opening the bulkhead door. She cast a few glyphs onto it, and climbed on. "Ruby, Coco, Nora, you three on top, now!"

They each stood on the glyphs and got their weapons into firearm form.

"What are you waiting for?" Weiss asked.

They opened fire, tearing through the flock. I called Ozpin on the nearest scroll.

"Hello, how is the mission going?" he asked.

"Blake's injured, and she has Grimm dust in her system, Jaune was the one that came through!" I said.

"I'll alert the medical crews. Did you say Grimm dust?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'll alert the defenses of Beacon, we need to get the dust out. How much is in her system?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Check her wound, where is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Upper leg."

"How much of her upper leg has turned black?" Ozpin asked.

"Sorry, Blake, gotta check," I grunted, tearing back part of her pant leg.

"Well?" Ozpin asked.

"Two inches up, four inches down," I said.

"That's a very high quantity, you need to get as much out as you can. Ask miss Schnee for assistance," he said.

"I can't, Weiss is the most important person in our defense," I said.

"Okay, then you need to listen to my exact words. Is there a syringe aboard? Check the medical kits."

"Found one," I said, grabbing the needle.

"Stab it into the wound and try to extract the dust. The syringe should fill with the dust. Grimm dust is extremely rare, and even more dangerous. Destroy the syringe, have miss Xiao Long, Miss Valkyrie, Yatsuhashi, or anyone else with explosive capabilities dispose of it. Repeat until you can't see any darkness in her skin."

I pulled the needle out, looking at it.

"Yang!" I shouted. Yang looked up. "I need you to help me."

"How so?"

"Smash this, destroy it. Ozpin said to completely destroy it," I said. She nodded and took the syringe, and then her eyes glowed red and she crushed it, the syringe turned to flames then disintegrated. I looked in the med kit: five needles left.

After I pulled the last one, and Yang smashed it, I saw the wound, which was still black. I called Ozpin again.

"I ran out of needles, there's still Grimm dust in her wound," I stuttered, panicing.

"You'll land in a moment, just keep the bleeding minimal now," Ozpin said. The ship was going in to land when an Ursa managed to leap, having been in pursuit for a few minutes, and grabbed the engine. Coco mowed him down, but accidentally hit the engine. And that was the last I remember before it all went black.

"Uhh..." I looked down at my hands, which were in bandages.

"You're burned," Ozpin said.

"Where's Grey and DuFresne?" I asked.

"Grey is operating on Belladonna, DuFresne on Rose. The crash served quite deadly. Ruby got impaled on a beam. Weiss was thrown from the ship. Blake luckily was no worse than before the crash. Yang survived without a scratch, thanks to her sembleance. Nora got a concussion from a loose part. Ren got a scar down his arm. Coco and Velvet, somehow, ended up lying on top of each other, though they didn't seem to mind. Yatsuhashi fell from the ship during the initial crash, he fell three stories and broke his arm. Fox, luckily, was uninjured. And you, unfortunately, were thrown onto Yang. Her sembleance burned your hands, and you were thrown across the bulkhead, you smashed through the cockpit, and fell one story. The Jaune you captured was perfectly safe, thanks to his armor. He is availible for interrogation, I thought you may want to talk to him, once you recover?"

"Uh... okay," I said. My hands began to lose the numbing feeling and I became aware of the burning sensation.

"You should rest."

"Wait, the Grimm dust, is it attracting more?"

"Yes. A few various teams are fighting off the Grimm while Grey removes the Grimm dust."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks," I muttered as he gave me a sedative. Then all was calm.

**Hey, so what did you think? Jaune showed up, and had his own fight scene! To be honest, the best examples of his sword is... well, just a bigger black version of his sword. The eye patch was because I've been watching too much Walking Dead and also because Ruby is usually the one given the eye patch, wanted to mix it up a bit. Jaune's inspiration will have to wait a chapter, because spoilers. So thank you all so much for reading, and next chapter will be out in a minute!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, don't have too much to say here but this: I would have horizontal lines, but now it isn't giving me the option to put them in, so for dorkiness's sake, I'm just going to type HORIZONTAL LINE until I figure it out. And I don't own RWBY.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

It had been a week since the crash. Ruby and Blake were out, but everyone else was fine, thanks to the advanced medicine of dust. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ozpin, and I prepared to interrogate Dark Jaune.

"Wow, so that's me. I guess I'm a better fighter over there," Jaune joked.

"Jaune, you're a good fighter here," Pyrrha said. "You shouldn't doubt yourself as much as you do, it won't get you anywhere."

We all stepped in.

"Hello, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said.

"GET HER OUT!" Dark Jaune shouted, seeing Pyrrha. At the sight of Pyrrha, his rage at Ruby and Weiss seemed like nothing. "I REFUSE TO SAY ANYTHING WHEN SHE'S HERE!"

"Miss Nikos, perhaps you should observe from the glass on this one," Ozpin said. Pyrrha reluctantly agreed. Then she exited the room.

"Mr. Arc, do you know where you are?" Ozpin asked.

"Beacon, but something's off, because you're dead, and you're clearly not here," Dark Jaune said.

"Do you know what a parallel universe is?" Ozpin asked. Dark Jaune nodded.

"I read about them as a kid," he said.

"Your universe is one of many. From what we know, our universes were similar, splitting during a fight between two members of team RWBY, which started a chain reaction in your universe spiraling into chaos. In our universe, the fight was mended."

"You mean Blake and Weiss?" Dark Jaune asked.

"Yes. We would like to know more about this chain reaction. How did you become different from who you were at Beacon, as an indirect result of Schnee and Belladonna's arguement?"

"Well, I Ruby has been one of my best friends for a while. So I noticed when Weiss and Blake dissappeared, she got really depressed. Unstable. She tried to leave Beacon. Next thing I know, there are rumours that she killed you. Then ran off. Then Yang ran away. I wanted to look for them, all four of them, they are some of my best friends. So I packed to leave, to find them. Pyrrha came to talk me out of it. I went anyway. After looking, I found that they were not what they were. Ruby was a killer, and I found out she chose my family as her target. When I found them, they were pools of blood. Weiss was even worse, I remembered all the shit she put me through. And Yang was... well, she was a monster. They all were. I was gonna return, then Pyrrha made a public statement. She was leaving Beacon. To start the 'Achilles Elimination', she called it. She said she was going to rid Remnant of everyone who was a weakness. Everyone who wasn't a combat expert. She was going to leave only the best fighters, making for a stronger remnant. She was going to kill me. I'm not an expert fighter, and that's no secret, she obviously meant me. Then I heard that Ren was leading Beacon, then I learned that there was no freedom. Anyone with 99% grades or less, put in detention. Anything but perfect, detention. Anyone who spoke out, detention. LGBT, detention. Politically or religiously different than he was? Detention. He was a tyrant. I never found out what happened to Nora. But Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, and Weiss. The Perfectionist, the Dictator, the Psycho, and the Ice Queen. I vowed to overthrow them all. And, while I was at it, stop Blake's White Fang. So I stole some Grimm dust, and used it to poison their ranks, making them homing beacons for Grimm. Then, suddenly, the leader of the White Fang dissappeared. Next thing I know, I'm in Mountain Glenn, and I have a chance at revenge. And I'm not just gonna pass that up."

"Pyrrha wouldn't hunt us down," Jaune said. "She's not that kind of-"

"Person?" Dark Jaune asked. "And what makes you think that? Think, who was she with the first time you saw her? Weiss Schnee, bratty perfection-obsessed bitch that loves making us feel insignificant and worthless. And that was who she was with in the beginning. She saved us in Forever Fall because it would make her look better. Having to deal with having a loser as a partner and teammate, all the sympathy she wants while she continues to show off her combat expertise. Just think, wouldn't it be tragic if you happened to die by accident? So much attention to her, having to deal with losing her partner. And she set it up. Where did we train? A fucking rooftop, where a misplaced step means you fall to your death," Dark Jaune said. "She was just waiting until she got bored. And I left when she still wasn't, but she figured I'd die in my search, so she decided to start her Nazi based search then. Think, Jaune, there's no one who could possible know better about this than me. Do what I didn't: Forget her. I am the perfect example of what happens if you don't. And it's because of people like her that I happened."

"She... no, she cares about me, about her team," Jaune said.

"Does she? Then why didn't she stick with her team when she got the chance to start her little mission? Ren and Nora were some of her first targets, does that sound loving to you?" Dark Jaune asked.

Jaune looked down, clearly battling inside.

Jaune and Ozpin exited the interrogation room. Pyrrha was glaring at Dark Jaune, fighting back tears.

"Jaune..." she began.

"Don't," Jaune snapped. "Just stop."

"Jaune, what he said, none of it was true!" Pyrrha said.

"Really? Then... where do I begin? Weiss on the first day?" Jaune asked.

"I didn't know who she was enough to judge her chara-"

"Bullshit!" Jaune said. Pyrrha flinched. "Weiss Schnee, one of the most famous individuals, and you claim to know nothing about her!"

"Well, you're one to talk, swooning over her for a year like a pathetic dog!" Pyrrha combated. Jaune clenched his fists.

"Well what about choosing a training spot where I could easily fall! Just waiting until you got bored, then you coud dispose of me!"

"I wanted to help you!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Real likely, help me fall to my death. In the other universe, I didn't see it until it was too late! I, however, have the chance to do something different!" Jaune said.

"STOP IT!" Pyrrha shouted.

"NO, YOU STOP! YOU WANT ME TO SIT HERE AND BE YOUR TV, YOUR ENTERTAINMENT UNTIL YOU GET BORED AND SLIT MY THROAT? FUCK YOU!" Jaune shouted. At this point Pyrrha was trembling, unused to hearing Jaune swear this much.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha tried, but Jaune shoved her into the wall and turned, walking out.

At that moment, an alarm echoed throughout the school.

"Another one," Ozpin said. "They came through... here..."

"What? Where?" I asked.

"Port's classroom. Get there, now!" Ozpin said, and we both ran. He called team RWBY while I assembled what was left of team JNPR. Then I heard a laugh, a horrible laugh, as we neared the classroom. Then I heard a scream, from a student. Yang kicked down the door, and what she saw, her sembleance evaporated, and she backed away. Weiss looked in, and dropped her sword. Nora and Ren readied for battle.

"I can't fight her..." Yang said. I looked into the room.

What I saw was blood. So much blood. And a lot of rose petals.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**Jaune Arc, bringing the angst into Beacon! Yeah, so he was sort of inspired by Anakin Skywalker, in that he originally was a good guy, but through a bunch of unfortunate circumstances, he was twisted into an asshole. **

**And, who is the new arrival? Well, I hope I gave enough hints, I know, really crappy place for me to leave off. I'll make it up to you all by posting the next chapter immediately! How's that? **

**By the way, and I know none of you probably care, but I'm just gonna put this in here as thanks to the fics that inspired me to get up off my lazy but and sit on a laptop and type fanfiction, my favorite fanfics are:**

**Trust Love Betrayal/Red Reaper/White Riding Hood**

**Grimm Nightmares**

**And anything Bumblebee. Particularly fond of Pyromania, by the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, just to warn you all, this chapter is based around the main characters experiencing fear, so it was sorta my attempt at light horror, it probably didn't work that well but I hope I was wrong. Also, there will be a slightly re-written lyrics of a song from RWBY featured here, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own RWBY, Roosterteeth does.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

"No, I just can't fight her," Yang muttered, looking down. Nora, Ren, Ozpin, and I looked at each other, and prepared. There was only a few people alive in the classroom: Port and two students. One of the students was in front of Ruby, who had the sniper rifle burried in his neck.

"Nora! I always thought we should team up!" Ruby shouted, in a sickening glee, as she shot the student straight through the corotid artery.

"Rose, lower your weapon. You can't make it out alive," I said.

"Ice cream! I always thought you looked so cuuuute!" Ruby said, and there was another gust of petals, and she was straight behind me. I turned and tried to stab her leg. I missed. She didn't. Well, not completely. She hit my leg with the scythe, stabbing straight through. I felt my leg fill with pain and I screamed. Killer Ruby grinned ear to ear while her finger neared the trigger, readying to slice me in half. At that moment, Ozpin pulled me off the scythe at just the right moment. The scythe tore through the air, and I was still alive. I lay, whimpering. Ren knelt by me while Ozpin and Nora fought Killer Ruby.

"Ozzy, I thought I turned you into swiss cheese," Killer Ruby laughed, "I can do it again! YAAAAAY!"

After knowing the kind Ruby, this variation was probably the most disturbing one I'd seen, a cross between a child and a murderer, as she had cut down the students previously with a childish glee, and I knew Killer Ruby was truly broken.

"Hahahaha! Ren, how's the school going? Glad I could pay a visit!" Killer Ruby giggled, and Ren had to move to avoid being cut in half. Weiss dragged me from the classroom, unable to fight Ruby but still wanting to help. Yang and Weiss began moving me to the infirmary. I heard a sickening giggle from down the hallway, and then-

"Nice seeing you, Ozzy, but I think I'll pay sis a visit!" Killer Ruby squealed. Rose petals filled the hallway and the power went out. In the pitch black, Yang pulled out a lighter.

"You have a lighter?" Weiss scoffed.

"Just in case," Yang said. Weiss put me in her arms, and carried me as we moved.

"We can't head to the infirmary now, we'll just lead her there, too many students that can't fight," Weiss said. Then Rose petals blew by and the lighter went out.

"Shit!" Yang said. She struggled to click the lighter, but it didn't light. In the sparks, I looked around. Spark one. Just us and Yang. Spark two. Just us and Yang. Spark three. Ruby coming around the corner. Spark four. Killer Ruby inches away from me, twirling her scythe. I screamed in fear, and I heard Weiss' glyphs activating. Yang got the lighter working. Killer Ruby had ran into the glyph.

"Nice one, icy!" Killer Ruby giggled, running up the walls and a sniper shot missed my head by an inch. "Damn, I swear someone is changing the sights on this thing when I'm not looking."

"Ruby, stop, please!" Yang pleaded. I realized she was crying. Then I realized Killer Ruby was gone. We continued moving. as we did, Weiss looked behind, and screamed when Killer Ruby was directly behind her. I fell from her arms, landing on my injured leg and screaming out in pain. Yang grabbed the scythe before it could decapitate Weiss.

"Ruby, please!" Yang begged. "I can't fight you."

"Aww, what's the matter, sis, scared?" Killer Ruby giggled, and she was gone and Yang was swearing at the gash on her hand. Yang picked me up and began carrying me while Weiss watched behind us. Then the light went out and, in between me and Weiss I heard it.

"Bye, Ice Cream!" it was a whisper, filled with glee, as I heard her scythe unfold. At that moment, I was sure that I was going to die. Then I heard her scythe unfold... again? The power returned, and I looked over. Killer Ruby was struggling to bring the scythe down on my head, but another scythe was stopping her. Then, Killer Ruby flew back, and I looked over at my savior. Ruby Rose stepped over to her twin.

"Get away from them," Ruby said.

"Aww, you look just like me," Killer Ruby giggled.

"Don't fucking touch them," Ruby said, more serious than I had ever heard her.

Killer Ruby burst out laughing.

"You look familiar, we met? Maybe in the mirror?" Killer Ruby laughed, and she shot through several lights. As they flickered, Killer Ruby began singing.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you die, Ice is cold and always yearning, burdened by her nearing death, black the beast is gonna die next, yellow beauty burns... out..." Killer Ruby sang, as she moved through the hallway, incredibly fast.

"Stop!" Ruby shouted, slicing and clashing scythes.

"What's the matter, you should just try killing, it's like nothing you've ever tried," Killer Ruby said, and now it was in a way, even more frightening, in that she no longer sounded childish, she almost sounded normal, except for the fact that she was encouraging murder.

"Go AWAY!" Ruby shouted.

"You can't say no if you haven't tried it, Ruby," Killer Ruby said. Then she vanished again. "Ruuuuuuby, dear Ruby, you kill Grimm all the time, what's so different?"

"Shut up!" Ruby fired blindly, trying to snipe out based on sound.

"What's the difference? Only one: It's so much more fun to kill people," Killer Ruby giggled. "You just get such a rush, it's better than any drug that could exist."

"NO!" Ruby said, and swung her scythe, at nothing. Then, Killer Ruby said nothing. She was gone.

DuFresne scolded Ruby.

"Up and about, you could've torn your stitches, I don't know how you didn't! You must be insane!" DuFresne said.

"How's Blake?" I asked Grey.

"Oh, she's recovering nicely, but there's still a small ammount of Grimm dust in her leg. I'm going to try to counter it, but she, it seems, will be ten percent more Grimm attracting than your average person."

"How's your leg?" Ren asked.

"It really hurts, she stabbed through the bone. If it wasn't for Grey, I'd probably be using a walking stick for the rest of my life. In a day or two it'll be fine," I said.

"How many people died?" Yang asked.

"A total of twenty two," Ozpin said. "We lost four entire teams. Team WILT, Team VRTX, Team MGNT, and Team SPIA. We almost lost all of you."

"Well, she's nothing compared to her sister," I said. Yang looked down. "Her sister from her universe." I added.

"So who next? Jaune and Ruby came over last time we discussed this," Ozpin asked me.

"Well, we have one person that never attended beacon, one member of team CFVY, two RWBY members, and two JNPR members," I said. "I think there's no pattern, it looks random."

"Indeed," Ozpin said.

"So we just let her get away?" Ruby asked. "I thought we needed to capture them!"

"We couldn't," Ozpin said. "She escaped, we couldn't contain her."

"And now she's going to be killing people on the street," Ren muttered.

"He's right," I said. "Nora and Ruby are on the loose, and they're just going to cause destruction. We need to get them rounded up, or they'll just kill hundreds."

"I'll work on a plan. If we get another anomaly, I will let you all know," Ozpin said.

Pyrrha looked at the defeated team in front of her.

Cardin was the first to get up, and he led his team out. Team CFVY had been observing.

"Are you okay?" Coco asked. "You seemed... different."

"How?" Pyrrha asked.

"Usually you coordinate. You won that time because of brute strength. You know that won't hold up forever. It's Cardin's tactic, after all," Coco said.

"Well, yes, I'm upset!" she shouted. "I had everything, and now I'm losing it and there's nothing I can do but sit and just fucking watch!"

"Did we miss something?" Velvet asked.

"Jaune, Jaune from the other universe, was captured not too long ago. And in the interrogation, he turned our Jaune against me. And now I've only made it worse. I've only seen him a few times since the interrogation, and last time I got frustrated and threw a table at him by accident, I just couldn't control my sembleance. And now he won't look at me, won't speak to me, he doesn't even sleep in our dorm any more! I need him, he's what I fought for, and now that's gone."

Team CFVY was silent for a while.

"Well, that seems really... shitty," Coco said.

"Jaune listened to someone that wasn't even from this universe instead of you?" Velvet asked, anger building up.

"It may have been someone from an alternate universe, but it was him from another universe. How the hell do I compare to that?" Pyrrha asked. "He thinks I hate him because he isn't as skilled in combat."

"Well, we could talk to him," Coco said. "It seems like this is really just a misunderstanding blown way out of porportion."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said.

Jaune walked into the infirmary.

"Hey, Jaune," I said.

"Hey, how's the leg?" he asked.

"Better," I said. He nodded and we were both silent for a while.

"Alright, what happened with Pyrrha, you two seemed inseperable, and after that arguement, you never even look at each other," I said.

"It... I don't know, I don't know what to do or think, I love her, but every time I think about her I remember what the other me said, and I always wanted to be better, would someone who'se better stick with someone who just wants to dispose of them?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, I don't know what happened in my universe between them, but you only heard... well... your side of the story. And, to be honest, one of your faults is you often jump to conclusions about people's opinions about you, and besides, I've seen you two together. I doubt Pyrrha would willingly and knowingly hurt you. You seem really important to her," I said.

"I guess... Yeah, you're right. Man, I was really stupid to listen to the other Jaune, wasn't I?" Jaune asked.

"It was a temporary weakness. But if you want to mend things with Pyrrha, the sooner, the better. Don't let the hostility grow, or it's just gonna get worse. Go work things out with her," I said. He nodded.

"Thanks, Neo. I really needed your advice, I've been an idiot," he said.

"Apologies will have to wait," Ozpin said, entering the room. "Another anomally, downtown Vale. And there's a news report about a woman made of fire terrorizing Vale."

"Yang," I whimpered, getting to my feet.

"I'm calling your teams up, you'll have to put aside your problems for now," Ozpin said.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**So, Ruby was brought over. A few fics inspired this, all RWBY ones. Red Reaper's Ruby was an inspiration to this Ruby, as well as the evil Ruby from Grimm Nightmares. Anyways, one more chapter after this, chapter eight will be today's last one since that's all I have. Please review, I do love hearing people's criticism (prefferably constructive). If you can't tell, Arkos is being featured a little more for a while in this fic. Mainly because I felt like writing Arkos, sue me. (Please don't sue me though)**

**Also, something that I was going to say that I forgot. Maybe I'll remember next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY does not belong to me, it belongs to Roosterteeth.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

Pyrrha slammed her Lien onto the bar.

"Lien or not, I don't serve minors," Junior said.

"Yang Xiao Long came here recently and didn't get what she wanted. I'm a trained huntress champion. I can triple what she did to this place," Pyrrha said. "Your choice."

Junior reluctantly agreed, not wanting to have to spend that much on repairs again.

"I never served you this," he said. "Deal?"

"As long as you can give me what I want," Pyrrha said. He turned around and looked over his drinks.

"So, what will it be?"

"Whatever is strongest."

"You sure?" Junior asked, looking back.

"Do I look like I'm not sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"What happened that was bad enough you needed to come here?" Junior asked. "Surely someone with as much potential as you shouldn't be in a place like this while a minor. That can ruin your opportunities."

"If I tried to explain the whole thing, you'd think I'm insane," Pyrrha said.

"I hear some weird shit, Nikos. I once heard that this whole thing was just a story someone wrote. Not even the original, a fanfiction of it. I once heard that red team and blue team are all the same, and that it's just a simulation. I even once heard from a drunk that he believed that his legs didn't know they were legs. I'm sure I can take whatever your story is."

"Well, what if that story was that, one by one, all of my friends from another universe are coming over and trying to kill everyone, and the alter universe version of my boyfriend turned him against me and now he hates me and all I can do is make matters worse, or just watch as my life crashes and burns, which also just makes things worse?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh, I've heard crazier. Look, I used to be involved in a lot of crazy stuff, just like you."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked. "What happened?"

"I took an arrow to the knee," he said. "Look, honestly it doesn't matter to me if your story is real or not. My advice is, he was turned against you, well, you gotta turn him back. Or tell him how much you really need him, and ask for a second chance."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hell no, do I look like a romantic to you? Find the guy who turned him against you and teach him a lesson, then just try to work it out. Honestly, how would it help to go crawling back? You'd look pathetic, and that's the last thing a confused guy wants to see. Besides, if your story is true, you need to put aside your little angst debate and focus on protecting the people of Remnant. That's your job as a huntress, isn't it?" Junior asked.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said, looking dazed.

"Wait, how much did- shit," Junior looked at the bottle, realizing he had casually given her half a bottle. And it was beginning to show.

"Well, what if us don't work well on a teams now?" Pyrrha began to slur. "Another!"

"I think you've hit your limit," Junior said.

"That's a bundles of carp," Pyrrha said. "I'm gonna tear this place aparts unless me gets more."

"I don't think you are capable of that anymore," Junior said.

"You- I can... you making a mistake," Pyrrha attempted as she fell off of her barstool.

"Miss Nikos hasn't been responding to her scroll," Ozpin said.

"What?" Jaune asked. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY was readying up. Everyone was finally healed and in working condition again.

"We can find her later," Ozpin said.

"No, what if Ruby or Nora got to her?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune," I said. "We have to stop Yang, that's all that matters. She will destroy the entire city unless we interfere."

"We can't just ignore-" Jaune began.

"We'll find her," Ruby said.

"Why do you care anyway?" Coco asked.

"I care because she's my partner!" Jaune countered.

"Some partner," Velvet muttered underneath her breath.

"Onto the ship," Ozpin said.

The city was covered in fire. I got out of the ship to see my fear. Her hair was scarlet, like her eyes. Unlike the good Yang, her jacket was black, her gauntlets were black and scarlet, her undershirt was red, and her skirt and boots were black. And she had a visible aura of flames.

"Maybe we can reason with her?" Ruby suggested.

"No, in my sembleance, you drown out what you don't want to hear. It's literally rage, just stronger," Yang said.

"So how do you defeat rage?" I asked.

"Tire it out?" Jaune suggested.

"No, she doesn't tire," I said.

"Show her love?" Nora added.

"Yeah, go ahead and try it. I'm not gonna be the one to scrape your guts off the cement," Weiss said.

"Well, what then?" I asked.

"Yang, you know your sembleance. How do you stop it?" Ruby asked.

"There's... no, we're not doing it," Yang said.

"What?" I asked.

"No. Not in the equation. Not happening," Yang said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's my weakness, but we're not doing it," Yang said. Then she ran off before we could try anything else to change her mind. The two Yangs ran at each other.

"They're kinda like opposites in some ways," Ruby said.

"Maybe we should call my version Yin then," I joked. Yin and Yang were locked in combat, both flaming, both with scarlet eyes.

"We should help, or there's no way Yang can win," Jaune said.

"Because you know best for everyone," Coco said.

"What's your problem?" I asked. "Do you have some sort of problem with Jaune? Or did you just get dust stuck up your ass?"

"I don't promote betrayal, that's all," Coco said, getting her weapons ready.

"Betrayal?" Jaune asked. "You know, I don't need to be told what to think by the self obsessed vanity poster. I'm gonna do what I need to do to win."

"Excuse me?" Coco asked. Jaune, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Weiss, and I were already moving, though. Blake, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet followed, Fox not long behind.

Ruby pulled Yin back, and Weiss used a glyph to stick her in place. Blake swung gambol shroud around, pulling back one arm, while Yatsuhashi grabbed the other arm.

"Yang, now's our chance!" I said, jumping onto Yin's back and pulling her closer to the ground. "Hit her in the head!"

"NO, MOVE!" Yang said, but it was too late. Yin's aura flared, and we all went flying. I hit the building a few meters away, and got up, readying my parasol. Yang charged at Yin, in full rage now. Yin and Yang slammed their right fists into each other, creating a shockwave. Ruby ran in, and swung her scythe.

"Ruby, stop!" Yang said.

"No, we do this as a team!"

"I'm not risking you! Not my own sister!" Yang said.

That's when I realized: the fault in Yang's sembleance, her closest family. She wouldn't harm them, that was her main priority.

Jaune was dropping onto Yin, for an arial attack. He landed on her back and began hitting her with his shield. Then Coco opened fire, hitting Yin and Jaune both. Jaune's aura drained and several bullets hit him, throwing him back, and Yin was unharmed. Then Ruby ran to Jaune, passing by Yin as she was punching. Yin rapidly diverted her punch, not allowing herself to hit Ruby, and ended up getting her arm stuck up to her elbow in the nearest building. Ruby knelt by Jaune. I punched Coco in the face.

"The hell is your problem?" I asked. "You say you don't promote betrayal, what was that?"

"That was taking out our enemy, stopping the biggest threat to Vale since the attack a few months ago," Coco said. "Or would you rather she keep destroying everything?"

"So you shot Jaune?" I scoffed.

"I did what I needed to do."

"Well, it did nothing to her!" I said.

"I used regular instead of hollow point, you're welcome," Coco said.

Ruby tried to stop the bleeding while Yang approached Yin.

"Weiss, ice dust, NOW."

Weiss made a glyph under Yin, and Yin was frozen.

"Someone, get Ozpin here now! We need a fucking medic!" Blake shouted, trying to help Ruby.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**Okay, YES I DARED to make a skyrim reference, a red vs blue reference, a fourth wall break, a Gavin Free reference, make Coco an asshole, and make a name pun all in one chapter, COME AT ME, INTERNET! To be honest, I think I may be making too many RVB references though. Did you guys catch the one with Jaune's uncle? Ranier? Mt. Ranier (I am absolutely sure I'm misspelling that) is the biggest mountain in the state of Washington, (at least according to Sarge. I really suck at geography) and he goes by the nickname Wash. Anyway...**

**So Yang was sorta based off the hulk in a way, or Yang from Pyromania, except without the psychopathic humor sense, that was more Ruby and Nora. As for Yang's alter appearance, I wanted to design a version of Yang it would be challenging for me to visualize, and I thought, what if she had red hair?**

**the reason I don't have more chapters is I've been busy beating Halo CE Anniversary and Halo 3 both on legendary, with my friend. And that can be quite frustrating sometimes, considering they both end in warthog chases that you just barely survive. And I suck at driving in video games. I made the end of CE anniversary with three seconds to spare. Three seconds. If I had been flipped and ejected from the hog one extra time and had to fix it, that's all it would've taken for me to lose. But I did it, because I have movie-like odds on my side! And having failed and having to start over about thirty times. But I'm gonna stick to the movie thing. So tomorrow I should have more for you guys, hopefully. But it's 4:30 in the morning where I came from and I still have an episode of Fringe to watch before I go to bed, so I'm done for the night.**

**But I am addicted to writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, new day, and I have a lot of chapters for you guys today! I gotta say, about a thousand views, I DONT EVEN KNOW A THOUSAND PEOPLE HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!**

**Anyway so Junior showed up, I'm planning on showing him a few more times (he will show up again in the chapters I post today) because I honestly don't see him as a villain, more just someone neutral. I actually think he's one of my favorite non-heroes of the show.**

**RWBY isn't mine. Also, I will be occasionally quoting or paraphrasing from various songs in RWBY, which belong to Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, I did not write music, I can't write lyrics, or sing, or play guitar, or any instrument really for shit. Except piano, which I'm okay at.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

I watched as Ozpin furiously looked over the room.

"Am I to understand that not only did you fail to listen to the advice of the one who knows how your enemy's sembleance works, but you began attacking each other during the most dangerous fight Vale has seen since the White Fang attack?"

"I did what needed to be done," Coco said. "Nothing was working. I tried something else. It was Arc's fault for not communicating on the battlefield and getting in the way! Luckily for him, I had switched from hollow point rounds to regular before firing, or he would be dead right now!"

"Watch your tongue!" Ozpin said.

"Where is Jaune?" I asked.

"He is in surgery. It is likely that he will not fully recover. Thirty rounds overall in his body, seven in the chest, fourteen in his legs, nine in his arms. And his aura is not recovering. He would be dead right now if Dr. Grey was not the best medic in Vale."

"And Yang was going to kill everyone in the city!" Coco said. "I opened fire just as the moron jumped onto her, and I was the only one trying to defeat her with something that may work. While they were trying to literally use a little ribbon against a fire, I decided to eliminate the threat!"

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that everyone else reported unusual hostility against Mr. Arc during the mission?" Ozpin asked.

"He got in the fucking way! If he had been communicating, he would've known that I was about to fire!" Coco said.

"Watch your mouth!" Ozpin commanded. "If you had been communicating, you wouldn't have risked half the people on the mission and possibly killed a fellow huntsman!"

"Is arguing about this going to help?" Blake asked.

"We need to ensure safety," Ren said, glaring at Coco. "If we're getting gunned down by our own every five seconds, we cannot get anything done."

"If your team had communicated," Velvet began.

"You don't get a say," Nora said. "You opened fire on your comrades!"

"And your team is perfect? Don't you have some sort of civil war going on?" Coco asked. Yatsuhashi and Fox stood back, not wanting to step into the deadly space between JNPR and CFVY.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of our business?" Nora asked.

"Because an arguement between teammates will get people killed in battle!" Coco said.

"And so does killing them manually!" Nora said.

"Oh yeah? Your team is fighting amongst themselves, and how many of you are left?" Velvet asked.

"Jaune's out because you shot him," Ren said.

"And what about Pyrrha?" Coco asked.

"That's none of your business!" Nora said.

"Really?" Coco asked. "Because she came to us about the whole thing! When did she come to you two for help?"

"ENOUGH!" Yang said, erupting into flames.

Everyone flinched, and Ren, Nora, Velvet, and Coco all began to object, but Yang had none of it.

"THIS HIPOCRISY IS EXACTLY WHAT WE DON'T NEED! YOU ACCUSE JNPR OF INNER ARGUMENT, WELL, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL THIS? AND YOU TWO, HOW ARE YOU HELPING? YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED TO FIX THIS INNER STRUGGLE, INSTEAD YOU JUST STOOD BACK AND LET YOUR TEAM TEAR ITSELF APART, THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! WAS I THE ONLY ONE EVEN TRYING TO BEAT HER? WITH YOU KILLING OFF MY FRIENDS, YOU," she pointed at Ruby "NOT LISTENING WHEN I TELL YOU TO STAY BACK," then she looked at everyone "AND ALL OF YOU JUST DOING NOTHING, I WAS THE ONLY ONE EVEN TRYING! YOU CALL YOURSELVES HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESSES? YOU'RE FUCKING CHILDREN TRYING TO BE HEROES, AND INSTEAD BEING SELFISH AND PATHETIC! RUBY, WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF THE FIGHT, I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M BASICALLY YOUR PARENT NOW, SO YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TELL YOU TO NOT RUN IN AND GET YOURSELF KILLED! THE REST OF TEAM RWBY, WE'VE COME UP WITH PLANS FOR FIGHTING ENEMIES OF THIS DESCRIPTION, GREAT JOB STICKING TO THE PLAN AND GETTING EVERYONE KILLED! AND EVERYONE ELSE, GO FUCKING GET EVERYONE KILLED, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Yang turned and punched the doors wide off their hinges, and stormed out. Blake and Weiss stared after her, hurt. CFVY and JNPR were completely silent. Then I heard crying. Ruby had burst into tears. I ran after Yang, not wanting this universe to end up like mine.

"Yang!" I shouted, following the burn marks where she had stepped. I looked out the window to see her walking toward forever fall. I ran, moving down the stairs, out the doors, and after her.

"Yang, stop!" I shouted. She was only ten feet ahead of me.

She turned and looked back at me. Her eyes were blood red.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed, more enraged than I had seen her.

"There's still time to fix this, please don't let this universe end up like mine, believe me, Yang, you don't want that to happen. You saw what happened to you, to Ruby, to Blake, when my universe collapsed onto itself, do you want your universe to end up like that?"

"NEO, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M DONE, THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

"Yang, you have to control yourself, control your sembleance!" I said, noticing her aura was flaring.

"WHY? IT DOESN'T MATTER, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE SOON ANYWAY! PEOPLE FROM YOUR SIDE KEEP COMING OVER, AND EVERY TIME THEY DO, SOMEONE ALMOST DIES. BLAKE COMES OVER, I GET SLASHED IN THE GUT. NORA COMES OVER, JAUNE AND PYRRHA GET THROWN OUT A BUILDING, JAUNE COMES OVER, BLAKE GETS CUT DOWN, RUBY COMES OVER, YOU GET ALMOST CUT IN HALF, THEN I COME OVER, AND RUBY AND JAUNE ALMOST DIE! HOW LONG CAN WE LAST? EVERY FUCKING TIME, WE GET CLOSER TO DYING!"

"Yang, your sembleance will destroy you! Not you, physically, but mentally! Didn't you see yourself?"

"OF COURSE I DID!"

"Do you want to end up like that?" I asked.

"DO I EVEN HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE?" Yang asked.

"Of course you do!" I said. "Just calm down! Ruby needs to know you still care about her, or she might end up just like Ruby from my universe. Please, Yang. My universe was hell, and your universe was filled with good people. Please don't let your universe change," I begged. "Ruby's up there, crying, because she thinks her sister hates her, and your team needs you."

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? THEY'RE GONNA EITHER DIE OR END UP JUST LIKE YOUR UNIVERSE, ONE OF THE TWO!" Yang screamed, punching through a tree.

"Yang," I began. Then her scroll rang. She threw it. I caught it and checked the caller. Pyrrha.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, blondie," a voice said. "You may wanna get down here."

"This isn't Yang, she's temporarily... it's complicated. Who is this?" I said.

"Well, you could say it's complicated. Just come down to the nightclub, with a vehicle, one that can hold a second person, and not require any effort on that person's part. And, you may want a vomit bag included."

"Oh, Monty fucking Oum," I muttered, hanging up.

I decided to hang onto Yang's scroll, or else it would probably smash and burn.

"Yang, I have to go. Please, don't sacrifice your team because of your frustration," I pleaded. Then I ran back to Ozpin.

"This is where he said to go?" Ozpin said, pulling up in front of the nightclub in his black and green car.

"Yeah, I'll be as quick as I can," I said, walking in.

"Neo?" the voice from the phone called. I turned and saw Junior.

"Yeah," I said. "How do you know me?"

"You came here just a few weeks ago," he said.

"Uh..." I realized he thought I was the other Neo. "I'm not the Neo you know."

He looked distracted for a minute, then tilted his head.

"Are you from another universe by any chance?" he asked.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"Were you the one on the scroll?" Junior asked. "When I tried to call blondie?"

"Yeah, where's Pyrrha?"

"She came in an hour ago, babbling about another universe trying to break up her and her boyfriend, or something. She is a bit... intoxicated at the moment."

"You served her alcohol?" I asked.

"Hey, she threatened me, and last time someone like her didn't get what they wanted here, they gave me quite a bit of trouble over it. I have no intention of getting punched through a wall again, so I reluctantly agreed."

"Well, then," I said. "Thanks for calling."

"Yeah, just next time, try not to send minors my way, it's the last thing I need right now."

"Hey, Pyrrha," I said, helping her stand.

"Neeeeoo," Pyrrha slurred. "How you guys been?"

"Come on, we're gonna get you back to Beacon," I said.

"Okaay, we can have a party!" Pyrrha said.

"Is she-" Ozpin began. We breathed in the fresh air. Then Pyrrha vomited.

"Yes, she is," I said.

"Who served her?" Ozpin began, angry.

"Someone terrified of an enraged spartan woman ripping him to pieces unless she got exactly what she wanted," I said, letting Pyrrha lay down and handing her the bag.

As we stepped into Beacon, Jaune was surprisingly up and moving. Grey was walking him around the school.

"How-" I began.

"Oh, I had very luckily been saving dust for this occasion. It's a rare kind of dust, but it works as a catalyst for the body's healing system. He's good as new, well, except for one thing."

Jaune saw me and waved, but I noticed his eyes were slightly squinted.

"Heeeey, Neeeyow, guess what, I got shooted!" he said.

"The dust has side effects," Grey said. "He will be like this for a couple hours."

At that moment, Ozpin and Pyrrha made it through the doorway. Jaune and Pyrrha saw each other, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, Jaune began laughing. And Pyrrha pulled out her weapons and charged. For a second, I was terrified she would kill him. Then I realized she was charging at the wall, not sober enough to walk in a straight line. She fell to her knees, then slowly got back up.

"You asshole!" Pyrrha said. Jaune realized, ever so slowly, what was going on, and raised his shield and sword.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha began fighting, except neither of them was coordinated enough to even attack in the right direction, resulting, eventually, in Jaune running from his own shadow while Pyrrha tried to remember which was her sword and which was her shield. Then Pyrrha fainted and Jaune tripped on his own hair... somehow.

"They should get some rest," I suggested.

"Most likely," Ozpin agreed.

Unfortunately, that's when an alarm went off.

"Another traveller," Ozpin said. "And they're in front of the school!"

"Damn it," I muttered.

"I can't contact the teams, the school's PA is down," Ozpin said.

"You can't mean..." I began.

"Arc and Nikos are the only students availible to fight," Ozpin said. Grey was already helping Jaune up. Pyrrha had been awoken by the alarm, but was still wasted as hell.

"This isn't going to end well," I muttered, opening the doors. Then I stopped. That wasn't what I expected. That wasn't what I expected at all.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**URMAGURD dramatic ending! Who will it be? Pyrrha? Weiss? Ren? Monty? NORA! Sorry, had to. And if you didn't get that, you need to look at more RWBY memes, my friends. Anyway, in this chapter no one really showed up, this more showed some more background stuff, and it mainly meant to show Yangst (I had to) and some Arkos comedy, which was needed since they're trying to kill each other, so drunk Pyrrha vs High Jaune! Oh, and when Neo said "oh, Monty Fucking Oum", that is basically how I think they say Jesus... and his last name, which I will not mention to avoid being offensive, so that's basically the RWBY equivalent. So I have a few chapters coming up, enjoy. Oh, and I know I said earlier about ten to fifteen chapters, yeah, fuck that. Twenty to twenty five. I'm at around chapter fifteen at the moment and I still have a lot to include that I havent yet, so it will be at least twenty chapters long. So, bye, i'm gonna post chapter ten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own RWBY, or the songs mentioned in this story, which belong to Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

I lowered my parasol in shock, surprised by the traveller.

That wasn't what I expected. That wasn't what I expected at all.

Jaune and Pyrrha both squinted, trying to understand what was going on.

"Waiit," Jaune said. "Is that good or bad?"

Then Pyrrha smacked him over the head, and he fell like a rock.

He slowly got back up and began swinging his sword in circles.

"The attack has begun!" he screamed. Unfortunately, Pyrrha was stupid enough to believe him, and began charging... at Ozpin. But she tripped and fell after going five feet, and skinned her arm.

"I'm down!" she said.

"Pyrrha! NOOOOOO!" Jaune shouted, attacking the statue in front of Beacon. "Take me instead!"

Luckily for the statue, he failed to land a single hit.

Ozpin was staring at the new arrival, as was Dr. Grey and I.

"What the fuck is wrong with these students?" Roman asked.

"Dad..." I whispered, feeling tears flow. "You're here."

"Yes, Neo, I'm here. I'm so sorry, I did everything I could," he said. He hugged me, wiping the tears off my face.

"You're her father?" Ozpin asked as Jaune fell to the ground shouting 'I'm hit' and trying to escape the statue.

"Yes. You kept her safe?" Roman asked.

"A balance of safety and free will. She insisted on participating in some deadly missions. But any injuries she got, I ensured the greatest possible doctors for," Ozpin said.

"Then I owe you my thanks," Roman said. "How much do you know about what's been going on?"

"I know that our universes were almost the same, until a single arguement resulted in two very different timelines," Ozpin began.

"Well, I can add to that," Roman said.

"Oh?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, follow me," Roman said.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**Sorry, guys, I know that one was short. I realized that while pasting it to FF. But, here's how I make up for it: I've got chapters coming up that I had to move the chapter mark on because I was worried they'd be too long, so chapters should be getting longer! Enjoy! Also, the next couple chapters will be third person, and once they're first person again, it will be from Roman's perspective, not Neo's, until I mention otherwise. To clarify, the next chapters will be explaining how Neo's universe got so fucked up by actually telling their events rather than just them explaining from RWBYverse. And, yes, one part that Blake is in, her behavior is based on Assassin's Creed gameplay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hopefully the chapters get longer here.**

**You're gonna hate me.**

**RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the songs belong to Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted. Everyone stared at her, eyes raised in shock. Blake backed out, then turned and ran, ran as fast as she could. Out of Beacon. She considered stopping at the statue, but knew not to stop. She continued to flee, getting as far away as possible.

Where now? You saw them back there, not a single one defended the Faunus. Damn it, there's only one place to go. No, I promised myself I was done. I don't have a choice, though. But I can't do it, I can't just harm innocent people, it was too hard... but were they innocent people? They just stand by and watch as we're treated like worthless animals. We were born with no lives, into subjugation, and that was the ruthless human's fault. And no one stood up for us. They let it happen. The greatest historical figures say that watching a crime happen and doing nothing is just as bad as committing the crime itself... besides, they all call us liars, degenerates and killers, psychos, heartless insane criminals. I'm tired of being called stupid mutts and nothing but pure evil. We're not primal. Bloodshed is the only thing that's left to do. They call us misguided? They treat us like we're criminals and we must hide. We were born indicted, I'm tired of being pushed around. Time for us to rise, from shadows. We'll descend apon the world, and take back what they've stolen. We'll rise. Above all of humanity's crimes. Time for me to return to the White Fang. But I'm not just going to be a grunt. I'm going to lead. We're moving too slowly, not making enough progress. I'll lead, and we'll rise.

Blake approached the hideout, seeing Adam and the other leaders.

"We're too low on dust," Adam said. "We can't take Mountain Glenn yet, too much Grimm."

"Mountain Glenn? That's the best you could come up with?" Blake scoffed.

"Blake?" Adam asked. He stared at her. "You... you're back."

"Surprised?"

"Why?" he asked.

"You were right about them. All they did was complain about our existence, and promote bias. I have our next targets. The Schnee family, and Beacon. We kill Ozpin, and the school will collapse. We individually assassinate the team leaders, and the teams will be too broken to work. But first, we take the Schnees. I'll deliver the kill, first target is Winter Schnee. I heard she'll be attending next week's SDC annual party, should be easy for me to take the kill. What do you think?" Blake asked.

"A hell of a lot better than what we had," Adam said. "How will you get in?"

"Well, they still trust me. I have a few ideas," Blake said.

"With the Schnees out of the way, there will be massive ammounts of dust with no owner," Adam said. "A riot and a White Fang attack at the same time, perfect distration. I know some people that could start a riot."

"Good. I'll focus on getting to the party. You find out when we should take the CEO," Blake said. "My assistance has a price, though."

"What is it," Adam asked.

"Promotion."

"Help us take the Schnees and Beacon, and you have a garunteed promotion, you'll be one of the leaders," Adam said.

"Good," Blake said.

Cardin walked through Beacon, looking around. He noticed the girl walking up to him.

"Belladonna, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're attending the Schnee party, right?" Blake asked. He nodded. "Oh my god, that is amazing, I've always wanted to get into one of those!"

"They have space for a plus one," Cardin said, smirking. "Wanna come?"

"Really?" Blake gasped. "Totally!"

Blake and Cardin walked into the party, and Blake continued acting.

Alright, I'm in. Let's take out the trash before we deliver the kill.

"Hey, Cardin, where are the bathrooms?" she asked.

"I think they're over there, gotta go?" Cardin asked.

"Not alone," Blake said, delivering her flirty smile. They moved into the bathroom and, seeing it was empty, she snapped his neck.

"Fucking pervert," she muttered. She used burn dust to get rid of the body. Then she stepped out and moved onto the balcony. Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee were playing chess. Blake hid with the crowd.

"So, that faunus girl, what about her?" Winter asked.

"I'd kill her just as easily, she never belonged with our team. An enemy, a member of the White Fang, here, right under our noses! I can't believe I didn't see it. I won't be making that mistake again. Those filthy faunus, I'm gonna start putting them into my dad's camps, every chance I get."

Blake continued eavesdropping, planning out her options while getting valueable information. Behind her back, she attatched a silencer to Gambol Shroud's pistol.

"Father was saying he was going to start taking them in the night. Our people dissapear, so do they. We're starting with the Scarlatina family. Also, did you know he got mechs guarding the trains now? Avoid a hijack like before," Winter said.

"Good, I hate to think about how much I could've done if I had been there," Weiss said. Blake melted into the shadows behind Weiss, and shot Winter straight in the head. Then she grabbed Weiss, covering her mouth, and pulled her back into the shadows, and up the rooftop. Continuing to cover her mouth, she called Adam on her scroll.

"Out of curiosity, is Weiss Schnee more valuable alive or dead to us?" Blake asked. Weiss broke from her grip, sobbing.

"You killed her!" Weiss said, pulling out her sword. Blake smirked.

"Thanks, Adam."

Blake used her pistol in flail form, stabbing straight into Weiss's heart. Weiss choked on her blood while Blake dove down, landing in a haystack below. A scream echoed as someone realized Winter was dead. Within minutes, Weiss was found and rushed to her father, who hurried to his lab.

Weiss awoke, feeling very cold. She looked at her skin, which was so pale, it was whiter than snow.

"Weiss," a voice said. She looked up. Her father was standing there. "You've been dead for two days. Thanks to our dust, we kept your aura up, and were able to restore you. How are you feeling?"

Weiss looked in the mirror, seeing her eyes, which, instead of pupils and irises, she had the Schnee logo in each eye.

She remembered her sister, and remembered Blake killing her.

"Weiss?" Her father asked.

"I'm taking control of the SDC. I'm claiming my spot as heiress," Weiss said.

Ruby sat on her bed.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Yang, they're gone! I had a team, and I smashed it to the ground. I wasn't even leader for a full year before my team fell apart. Now Weiss hasn't come back to Beacon for a week, and handed in her resignation. And we both know Blake's not coming back, it's been two weeks. I miss them," Ruby said. "God, I miss them so much, Yang."

"Ruby, I know this really sucks right now. Maybe that team placement just wasn't meant to be," Yang said. "It wasn't your fault, Ruby. It's Weiss's fault Blake felt discriminated. It's Blake's fault she ran off. It's Weiss's fault she abandoned us to lead her precious little child slavery factory. But I can garuntee one thing, Ruby. I won't leave you. I'm your sister, and I will stay with you, at all costs, okay?"

"But what about the team? I've failed, it's my fault for not keeping the team together. I could've said something during that fight, something to make Blake feel safe in the group, or something to make Weiss stay... I could've done something, and I didn't!"

"Ruby," Yang said.

"NO!" Ruby said. Then Yang was trying to hug rose petals as her sister ran. Ruby ran to the grave. To the grave of her mother, where not a single happy thought lay.

"Ruby, when I let you into my school, I trusted you with a responsibility to your team," Ozpin said behind her. "And to this day, you have held your responsibility. Your teammates failed to do the same. If you want a replacement, that can be arranged, but if you would like to wait, I understand. All I would like to say is that you were not responsible for the very poor actions of two of your team."

"Why are you here? This is my place. This is where I go," Ruby said. "Walk away, right now. I won't stop you. Let me be free to choose my own way."

"Ruby, I know this is hard on you. My time at Beacon as a student did not have much... unfortunate incidents, so I won't act like I know what you've been through. But please, find someone to confide in. Wether it be me, your sister, your uncle, or the staff at Beacon-"

"LEAVE!" Ruby shouted, growing irritated. She pulled her scythe out. "Leave or I will use this!"

"Ruby," Ozpin began.

"Don't make me use this, I will kill a human!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, you're innocent here. And I know you wouldn't kill," Ozpin began, stepping forward, into immediate slashing range. "You don't kill sentient beings, and that is what I respect about you," Ozpin said.

"GO. NOW." Ruby ordered. "Or I will kill you!"

"No, you won't," Ozpin said. Ruby squeezed the trigger, firing Crescent Rose. The scythe swung, chopping the headmaster in half. Ruby felt a rush go to her head, and she felt really dizzy, knowing what she just did. A massive amount of emotion flooded her. Then, something weird happened: Ruby enjoyed the rush. And at that point, she remembered all the failures she had been, and remembered her mom... and she snapped. At that moment she knew she had to feel the rush of a murder again.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**So... that was a thing. You can sorta see the quick transformation from the RWBYverse to this warped version of it. I know, a lot of really depressing moments here. I sort of have an angst obsession for some reason... OKAY SUE ME I THINK IT STRENGTHENS CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS. Sorry, that was my Angst loving side... don't mess with that guy, he's crazy. BUMBLEBEE ANGST 4EVER! Geez, really sorry, guys, I think he's my Omega side (and if you didn't get that reference, then you need to expand your Roosterteeth bubble. Seriously, RVB is the best comedy I've ever seen.) Anyways, I tend to stick to Angst and Hurt/Comfort because the ways the characters interact in support forms stronger character relationships so I sort of tend to overuse it. That's all. So the 3 chapters after this will all be set in the Walternate universe (Fringe reference) sorry, alternate universe. Then we'll be back in the RWBYverse.**

**And I wanna say right now Blake's thought sequence toward the beginning, most of that is From Shadows by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams, I do not own those lyrics, just wanted to have those be included, since I think that theme song really fits the character and the lyrics were done in a way that just screams 'Blake Belladonna' and wanted to give the lyrics the respect they deserved. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I just realized Italics may not have been transferred from Wordpad to ... so sorry if the thought sequences are hard to separate from non thought sequences. So here's part two of the four part alternate universe thing.**

**I don't own RWBY or its music, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE (I miss being able to put down horizontal lines! I could only do it once...)**

"Fifteen murders over the past two days have become the source of a criminal investigation," the news reporter said as Yang stared at the TV. She knew who it was. It was clearly a scythe that killed the victims, a sniper bullet in the others. Ozpin had been dead for two days, and Beacon was in total collapse. Staff were struggling to calm down the students trying to avenge their leader.

Yang couldn't stay inside. She decided to walk. But as she stepped out of Beacon, she saw her sister. And it scared Yang shitless.

Ruby Rose, not too far away, was standing over team SSSN, which were given the look of having been put through a blender.

"Hey, sis!" Ruby said. She was covered in blood. And she looked more happy than she had ever been. Ruby was just enjoying the rush, and saw her sister staring, wide eyed at her.

"Ruby..." Yang said.

"What was that you said... you'd stay by my side at all costs?" Ruby chuckled. Then rose petals filled the air and Ruby was right behind Yang. "How about now? You know what I am. I'm a monster, and now I know that's what I've always been destined to be. It feels so much better! Have you tried it, Yang? Killing? The rush it gives you, it's better than anything I've felt before."

"What have you done with my sister?" Yang asked, terrified. Yang was trying not to pass out, fear had never been so strong in her mind. Ruby was gone, and in her place was, as she admitted, a monster.

"Oh, I'm your sister, alright," Ruby grinned. "Who I've always been, just earlier I was unaware of it. Killing Grimm is nothing compared to the excitement of watching someone squirm and scream and cry as you get ready to remove their head. Qrow was amazing to watch, he fought so hard. What he didn't expect was his neice to be willing to kill. Wonder when they'll find him. Oh, you wanted to find your mom? I found her in a few hours. Amazing what you can do when you honestly don't care, eh sis? And she was a pleasure to kill. Wish she fought harder, though."

"NO!" Yang screamed. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm who I know now that I needed to be," Ruby said. Then she swung her scythe. Yang raised her gauntlets, stopping the blade.

"RUBY! PLEASE!" Yang begged.

"You should join me, sis. Just try it, I'll share dad with you, so you can have your first kill," Ruby giggled. At that point, Yang couldn't take it anymore. Her aura flared, her eyes turned scarlet, and her red hair glowed.

"GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Yang dove at Ruby, who giggled, seeing Yang lose control. Ruby flipped into the air, propelling herself with her scythe.

"You look hot today, sis. I mean it, you're on fire!" Ruby giggled. Yang tried to tackle her to the ground.

"What, I thought you loved puns!" Ruby practically backhanded her with the side of the scythe, then pumped a sniper shot at her. Then Ruby went in for the kill. Yang grabbed the scythe and swung it away, Shoving her sister to the ground, then there was just wilted rose petals. Yang saw the scythe was gone and her anger accelerated.

"COME BACK HERE NOW!" Yang shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY SISTER FROM ME! GET BACK HERE!"

Yang angrily slammed her fist through the statue and hurled it into the school, then tore off running.

Jaune stared at team RWBY's door.

"Jaune, I know you miss them, but you have to eat," Pyrrha said.

"No. I'm going after them," he decided. "Ruby isn't a killer, Pyrrha. This is all wrong. Ruby is one of the nicest people I know!"

"Jaune, what if she is? You can't go after them! Ruby may or may not be a killer, but Weiss is different. She would sell you out any minute for profit. And you're a human, so Blake will kill you at first sight. And Yang... you can't be serious. Every sighting, she's in rage, her sembleance in control, Jaune. They will destroy you, and I can't let that happen. I need you with me," Pyrrha said.

"I need to save them. They tore themselves apart, I can't let that keep going. They still could be a happy team!"

"No, Jaune, they can't! Blake hates humans. She's not the same. And Weiss, you heard how she talked about Blake. Do you think those two will ever even look at each other again without trying to tear each other's throats out? Yang is broken, Jaune, scientists say her sembleance overburned and destroyed her non-sembleance personality. The Yang you know is gone, Jaune."

"I have to find at least Ruby," Jaune said. "What do you expect me to do, sit back and watch my friends go crazy? You said you need me here, well I need them!"

"Jaune, don't go!" Pyrrha pleaded.

"I don't have a choice," Jaune said.

"Of course you do!"

"NO, I DON'T. I CAN'T LEAVE THEM TO DIE!" Jaune shouted. "Are you coming with?"

"Our place is at Beacon, especially now that it is so fragile, Beacon needs a leader, and if we all leave, we lose everything we fought for!" Pyrrha said.

"I thought you wanted me to grow, to be able to do a mission, without it being suggested, because I know it's right. Well, this is what is right, Pyrrha. I need to save my friends. You can help or you can stay. But I'm leaving," Jaune said. And he turned to go.

"Jaune! If you walk out that door-" Pyrrha began.

"What? What if I walk out that door? I need to save my friends, that's all that matters right now. Doing what they couldn't. Are you coming with?" Jaune asked. After a long silence, Pyrrha shook her head.

"Then, goodbye," Jaune said. And he left.

Jaune raised his sword, closing in on his latest clue. He had found out Yang and Weiss were beyond gone, and Blake was obvious. He walked into his hometown. He had heard that Ruby would go after people she was closest to, since she enjoyed killing those people. So he had announced that he was going to his hometown. In public.

He walked across the town. Then he heard it... Ruby's laughing. He turned and looked at the source... his family's house. He almost dropped his sword.

"NO!" he said. He ran to the building, kicking down the door. His parents and almost all of his sisters were all dead in front of him. Ruby was holding crescent rose's barrel to the last.

"Hey, Jaune! Just getting warmed up, for the reunion!" Ruby giggled.

"Ruby, please! Don't, she already lost everything, please, just spare her," Jaune said. "Please, just come back to Beacon, we can get your team back, we can fix everything! Just don't kill her, please!"

"Why not?" Ruby asked. Jaune felt the cruel reality set in: the past month had been a waste. All four of team RWBY were gone. Replaced by monsters.

Now his only job was to protect his family... what was left.

"Take me instead. You like those you're close to, right? I'm better-" he said, but was interrupted by the crack of a sniper rifle. The noise that shattered Jaune's mind. That gunshot, which meant the end of everything. His last sister fell to the ground. Jaune felt himself go numb. The sword fell from his grip. He felt his world fall away, as he fell to his knees, feeling the loss of his friends and family set in.

And he fell into the pool of blood, and began crying. Ruby stood over him, putting the scythe to his throat. But, she stopped.

"Fight back," she ordered. But Jaune showed no fear. No resistance. No struggle. Just empty sadness. Nothing left to fight for. Ruby knew she would get no enjoyment from taking away his life, when he had none left to begin with. She had already taken everything, and the reactions she hoped for were gone. Anger bubbled in her. She picked him up and stabbed him in the eye with a knife.

"Fight!" Ruby screamed. "FIGHT BACK!"

But Jaune didn't fight back. He had no reason to. Nothing left. His family was dead. Ruby was dead. Weiss was gone. Blake was gone. And Yang was also dead. His friends were gone. And he had left the only other friends he had left, for nothing. For no reason at all. There was no way he could get back to them. It was too late. He couldn't beat Ruby. There was no point in trying. He gave up.

Ruby screamed in frustration, needing a powerful kill. Then she ran off, looking for Weiss or Blake.

Pyrrha sat on her bed, sobbing.

Three weeks he's been gone, because of that stupid arguement. Because team RWBY was weak. So weak. I'm stronger than that, why aren't they? It's weakness. Jaune was strong enough to do what every single one of them was too fucking weak to do. Why does weakness exist in teams made to defend everything?

Pyrrha sat there for a while. Then she decided she wouldn't let weakness prosper. She would eliminate any form of weakness in any form.

There's only one way to get rid of weak people, she decided.

Ren entered Goodwitch's classroom.

"Hello, Ren. I know your team has had... difficulties lately, but the school has come to a decision. A leader must be chosen. Oobleck has begun investigating the Ruby Rose case, and is unavailible. Port was found dead last night, courtesy of Blake Belladonna. And I am departing do find Yang Xiao Long... I've been ordered to kill her.

Ren looked down.

"I understand."

"A student, therefore, will have to lead the school. A student with the emotional stability... a student with an academic gold mine. A student that is capable of looking after the school."

"You mean..." Ren began.

"Do you accept?"

"I will do everything in my power to protect this school. I accept. Thank you, Professor Goodwitch," Ren said.

"I am very sorry this burden was placed on you so early. I must prepare for my mission," Goodwitch said.

Ren walked away from Nora.

"Ren, why won't you talk to me?" Nora begged.

"I have a school to protect, Nora," he said.

"But-"

"No. I must make sure what happened to team RWBY, and our team, doesn't happen again. Students will not be allowed to leave without permission. And differences of opinion must be stopped."

"Ren, this isn't you!"

"I must protect this school, Nora," Ren said.

"How is turning it into a prison serving as protection?" Nora asked.

"I'm preventing everything that happened before. Learning from history."

"Ren!" Nora shouted.

"Nora, you will have to stop, or I will have to place you in detention."

"Ren, why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Nora." Ren called his staff over. "Detention, one day."

"Please, I'm so hungry..." Nora pleaded.

"We have limited supplies, and those are reserved for students that can obey the rules," the staff member said.

"But-" Nora began.

"Water, food, bathrooms, beds, those are privileges given to students that obey the rules, quote from the Headmaster."

Nora began sobbing.

Ren, why are you doing this?

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**So so so sorry if this seems rushed, I had a lot I wanted to write and was trying to get all of it onto the computer. So, basically, Ruby's crazy, Jaune's gone to the dark side after losing everything, and Ren became a dictator because he got too much power too quickly. And Beacon's detention is basically a torture cell. Anyway, that is the part about how it got to the beginning, a prequel, if you will. All stuff happening during the Alternate version of RWBY volume two. Next is Roman and how he got to the RWBYverse. And it was inspired by various mystery novels and shows.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, here's a long chapter, starring Roman Torchwick! Wearing Coco's beret!**

**I don't won RWBY or its music**

**HORIZ-oh fuck it.**

I looked over to see Neo turning to dust.

"NEO!" I shouted. Blake and Ren tore at each other's throats behind me. I ran at the vanishing dust, but none was left when I got there.

I turned and saw fiery eyes for just a second, in the distance. I ran in the direction of the eyes, tracing the source, but it was gone. I looked over the ground, collapsing in frustration. Then I found something... a shell casing. I picked it up.

"No," I whispered. The bullet was obviously infused with dust of some kind. My daughter was turned to dust. My daughter is dead.

I was about to give up, about to just end it, when I realized what else I could do. I could find out who fired the bullet, and kill them.

Junior looked up.

"Hello, there. I'm Junior, welcome to Tukson's Gun Trade, home to every gun under the sun," he said.

"I need this inspected," I said. Junior nodded. He looked over the bullet casing.

"Well, it had dust infused into it. Not any kind I've ever seen. It was fired from a rifle. I'd say, some sort of single fire rifle, hunting rifle actually. The bullet in this is fairly accurate, so if you had a scope, you could probably hit a target pretty far away. But, if there was a silencer on the rifle, it would seriously decrease the range. Were you present when the shot was fired?"

"Yes, I was," I said.

"Did you hear a gunshot?" he asked.

"No, not from a hunting rifle," I said.

"Well, then the shooter was close to the target, or they couldn't have hit them. I'd say, with the gun that would fire this bullet, probably... no further than ten, fifteen meters. These bullets are hard to silence, when dust infused, they break the silencer. So, they'd have to have a good silencer, too. I'd check who bought this type of ammo, who bought that type of gun, and cross reference with who bought a supressor for that kind of ammo, dust safe, and your culprit is most likely one of them."

"What makes you think I'm doing a murder investigation?"

"We get a lot of private detectives, and your average gun buyer doesn't come in asking for a bullet casing analyzed and admit to being present when the shot was fired."

"Well, thank you," I said. "Sorry, did you say ten to fifteen meters?"

"Yes," Junior said.

"The shell was found about forty meters away," I said.

"Without a silencer, and with a scope, forty meters could be, but not with a silencer, absolutely not," Junior said. "Especially a dust safe silencer."

"I know what I saw and heard," I said.

"Well, good luck, but no silencer I've ever heard of could allow a forty meter shot, and I know my silencers, having made over a hundred myself."

"Thanks, I'll come back if I have any more questions," I said.

I thought as I listened to police reports.

"We have a shooting, but the victim vanished into thin air, almost like they were turned to sand or something," an officer said. I looked up.

A few blocks away, so I began running.

"Officer, what happened here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"Someone who knows more about the killer than you. What happened here?" I asked.

"Shot, but no one heard it. But someone reported seeing a muzzle flash on a rooftop, then the victim, Velvet Scarlatina, vanished into thin air. She was a serial killer anyway, but we still wanna find out."

"Where's the witness?" I asked.

"Over there. Name's Cyan Haywood," the officer said.

I walked over to the man.

"I understood you saw a muzzle flash," I said.

"Yeah," the man said.

"Would you mind telling me what rooftop it was from?"

"The rooftop of that shop, Dust Til Dawn," he said. I looked over at the shop, which was right next to the crime scene.

"Anything else you saw?"

"No," the man said. I nodded, looking at the crime scene. Then I went to the rooftop. Another shell casing. Same as the one from earlier. I went down and talked to the shop owner.

"I need security footage from the past twenty minutes," I said.

"Okay," he said.

I looked over the footage. Then it cut to black. It cut back where I was examining the shell casing.

"Damn it!" I said. Then I realized it was a dust shop. I turned and walked up to the shopkeeper.

"You sell dust, correct?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he said. I handed him the shell casings.

"What type of dust was infused into these?" I asked.

"That's not anything from Vale. In fact, I'd say this isn't any naturally occuring dust on Remnant, based on the properties."

"So you'd need a lab to make this?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

I looked at the lists... fourteen people who purchased dust safe silencers... twenty people who had access to labs AND more than one kind of dust, and the tools to make it, and ten people who had been seen near forever fall at the time of Neo's death. I looked over... none of them matched. I called every gun shop, any place that sold dust, any labs, and asked all if they had any break ins, or any missing property. They all reported none.

Well, back to square one. Then I noticed the something: my scroll lit up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Junior, the one that analyzed that shell. I have something you may want to see," Junior said.

"I'm on my way over. Listen, I got a list of people who purchased dust safe silencers, a list of people that could have dust that people didn't know of, like the dust we discussed, and a list of people in the area when the victim was shot. Not a single match."

"Interesting. Seems we have a mystery," Junior said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, the owner of the store, Tukson, he's a faunus. He has contacts in the White Fang. Get this: the leader of the White Fang has gone missing, and the bullet case found, exactly like yours. No shot heard. Casing found too far away for a silenced shot," Junior said.

"It doesn't make sense. I'll need to interview the people in the White Fang," I said.

"Okay, but don't expect them to be happy about talking to a human."

"You're Adam Taurus, correct?" I asked. Adam nodded.

"When she was killed, where were you?" I asked.

"Right next to her," Adam said.

"And she turned into a powder?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Where was she killed?" I asked. He pointed me to a building.

"Rooftop," he said.

"And where was the casing found?"

"Rooftop three buildings over, that one," Adam pointed to a skyscraper. "Balcony, two floors higher than where we were."

"And no one heard a gunshot?" I asked.

"No, not a single person reported one. Not even the workers a door away from the shooter."

"What about camera footage?"

"The shooter's enterence, presence, and exit were blacked out," Adam said.

"That's what I thought. Anything else you want to add?" I asked.

"The people in the nearby building saw someone scaling the wall. It was night, so she wasn't easily visible. The shooter was female, had black hair, and had orange eyes," Adam said.

"Do you know if her gun had a silencer on it?" I asked.

"No one heard the shot," Adam said.

"That's not what I asked."

"No one saw the gun."

"There we go. Thank you for your information," I said, and began leaving.

Junior and I were sitting in his shop.

"So, all these murders, the common occurrences are that the victim turns to dust, the shot is silenced, but usually too far away to be silenced, and the casings always are the same, so same gun being used. Not a sniper rifle. Shooter is a woman, able to scale a wall, black hair, orange eyes. Same one from earlier, I remember seeing the eyes," I said.

"This doesn't make sense, how can you shoot someone with a silenced gun from that far away?" Junior asked.

"And I checked the dust safe silencers list. Only two women in the entire list. One blonde, another redhead, both blue eyes, no way it was our shooter," I said.

"Maybe someone bought a dust safe silencer and gave her the silencer after," Junior said. "But that still doesn't explain the range," he said.

"The second murder was close range, could've been silenced, but she doesn't have a silencer. She's suppressing the noise some other way," I said.

"What building was the third murder committed at?" Junior asked.

"A computer tech place, why?" I asked.

"Do you think the people inside could've been bribed to lie?"

"No, in this town, computer techies are paid well, they wouldn't need the money."

"Okay..." Junior said. "So what now?"

"We wait for a fourth murder," I said.

"What? I thought you were trying to stop her!" Junior said.

"No, I'm trying to kill her. I'm not trying to save lives, I'm trying to avenge one," I said.

"What?" Junior asked. I looked down.

"The first murder, my daughter was the victim. I'm trying to track down her killer, find out why, then kill her."

"Monty," Junior said.

"So we wait for a fourth killer, then we see what we can get from the crime scene."

"So I've been thinking about the dust. It isn't other kinds of dust infused, based off what I've seen. That's natural dust. Not refined."

"So there's a place she's going to get bullets with it?" I asked.

"Or someone is, and selling them to her," Junior said.

"Huh, that's alarming," I said. "A natural form of dust no one's heard of. No burn marks, so not burn. No temperature warping, so not freezing," I began.

"Not any form of natural dust recorded," Junior said. "So how about this, I'll start looking for other forms of dust to try and purchase them, put them to use, and you focus on the murders," Junior offered.

"There we go," I said.

I walked up to the scene, looking around.

"Who was the victim?" I asked.

"Nora Valkyrie, runaway huntress in training," officer Burns said.

"Was a gunshot heard?" I asked.

"Yeah," Officer Heyman said.

"Really? And you're sure she turned to dust?" I asked.

"Yeah. Shot was in the area, too," Officer Heyman said.

"What? What about the casing?" I asked.

"None found, she must've picked it up," Burns said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, puzzled. They both stared at me.

"What do you know, pal?" Heyman asked.

"Is there security footage?" I asked.

"Why? Murder happened in broad daylight," Burns said. "Shooter had green hair. Dark skin. Red eyes. Walked up and shot the lunatic in front of everyone."

"What?" I asked. "Wait, describe her again?"

"Green hair, dark skin, red eyes."

"What about the gun, did it have a silencer?"

"Everyone heard the shot, pal, what's your problem?" Burns asked.

"What type of gun was used?" I asked.

"Hunting rifle, got a scope, gun was camoflauged."

"This doesn't make sense," I said. "Where did she go?"

"Ran off, towards the library," Heyman said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, your liscense?" Burns said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your liscense. Private detectives have to have liscenses."

"Who said I was a private detective?" I asked.

The two cops looked at each other, realizing they had just given a civilian information about a murder.

"Okay, we're gonna have to take you in," Burns said.

"Do you want these murders to stop?" I asked. "Because I'm the only one that can make that happen, so either you can arrest me and I'll have to defend myself, which, trust me, you won't like, or you can forget this conversation happened," I said. Then I turned. And I walked away.

"Excuse me, you there!" I said, looking towards a woman on the street. "Did you witness the shooting a minute ago?"

"Yes, I did," she said.

"I'm a private detective, mind telling me where the shooter went? Officers say she headed towards the library, where from there?"

"She ran towards those apartments there, then got in a van," she said.

"Did you see the liscense plate?" I asked.

"It didn't have one," she said.

"Describe the van, please," I said.

"Black, average size, driver was a man with grey hair, but he looked young. Passenger side was a woman with black hair, orange eyes," she said.

"Wait, woman, black hair, orange eyes?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," I said. Then I asked citizens where the van of that description went, but it was pointless.

"So the dust, as it turns out, is possibly not from the surface," Junior said. "The mantle of the planet is being extracted in very small quantities, and there's a dust called Quantum Dust, inside the extract, and it's being sold on the black market. To someone named Mercury, teenage man, grey hair."

"Really?" I asked. "Murder today. Victim turned to dust. Here's the wierd thing. Shooter walked up and shot her blank range, non silenced, with a hunting rifle, with a scope, rifle camoflauged, green hair, dark skin, red eyes. But, she ran to a black van, driven by a teenage man with grey hair. Passenger side had a woman, black hair, orange eyes. I think we have a crew of three working on these," I said. "They picked up the casing this time. But why make this murder so different- oh..."

"What?" Junior asked.

"They cut out the camera footage, they didn't expect me to find out about the van. It's honestly just luck that I did. They were trying to screw up the trail," I said. "Different case, confuse me."

"Well, we know what dust they're using. I don't know what the dust does, but all we need to know is what it does and how they got those silenced shots," Junior said.

"Well, I find out how they're doing the silenced shots, you find out what the dust does, that simple enough?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

**HORIZONTAL MIND NUMBINGLY OVERUSED LINE**

**I'm getting kinda frustrated about not being able to put the horizontal lines, yeah...**

**So that's Roman in a mystery setting. And Junior finally getting good screen... er... page time? As a gun seller! And yes, I did reference the RT shorts with officers Burns and Heyman. So, I think one more chapter that I have before I'm out for the night... Roman part two... I will have chapter 15 ready most likely tomorrow...**

**And this is the first time I've written mystery, so if it was horrible, that's why. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter, so I'm just gonna apologize early for this... oh I'm gonna ramble for a moment, but I'm watching the RWBY black trailer as I'm typing, and notice that the spider droid thing was never seen again, even though it was surprisingly badass? Also, does anyone know what Adam's sembleance is? It showed him using it but I haven't a clue what it actually is. **

**Anyway, I don't own RWBY.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

I was proceeding down the street, towards the latest murder, when I saw the van. The murder was recent. The driver was a man with grey hair, young, and the passenger side was the green haired woman. They saw me and I saw them. Then the black haired woman ran around the corner. She saw what was going on, and dove in. I used my cane to grappel on, and called Junior.

"Ahh!" I said as my hand got crushed. "Junior, new murder, you'll have to investigate, I'm on their van!" Then my scroll fell and got ran over. Damn. I kicked through the glass, and dove in.

"Mercury, faster," the green haired woman urged.

"Get him out!" the dark haired woman said. Then she grabbed the rifle and pointed it straight at me. I kicked her back, and used my cane to shoot the glass. WIth the smoke, the van slammed into a lamp post. The dark haired woman got away, but Mercury and the green haired woman didn't. I used the grappel to catch Mercury while I tackled the woman.

Junior looked down at the two captured teens.

"This isn't the best thing that could be here," he said. I walked over to them.

"Who was the woman?" I asked.

"Cinder Fall," Mercury instantly said.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. What is the dust you got off the black market?" I asked.

"Quantum dust," he said. Then, they both slumped over at the same time as the window shattered.

"Sniper!" I said.

"Wait, that was silenced," Junior said.

"It's Cinder," I said.

"The murder was a man named Jaune, ex student at Beacon. Ring any bells?" Junior said.

"No, what about the circumstances?" I asked.

"Silenced, long range, casing lying around as usual," Junior said.

"Weird, they went right back to their old pattern," I said.

"They thought they had us thrown," Junior said.

"Wait," I said. "Fire may have stopped."

"I'm not testing," Junior said.

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Your hat," Junior said.

"No way," I said. "Damn," I said, and stood up and began moving. No shots. I looked over the source of the previous fire. Nothing.

The casings were brought back.

I was looking through what I found in the van: papers on the theory of alternate universes. It was theorized that dust could allow someone to travel, though only dust can move from universe to universe, so the victim is turned temporarily into dust.

"Junior!" I said. "They aren't murders!"

"What?"

"The victim is transported to another universe, via dust transformation. My daughter's alive!" I said.

"Well, also we can track down the killer," Junior said.

"About that, I've been thinking about the incidents. The first, happened during a gunfight. I think she timed it so she fired at the same time as someone during the fight," I said.

"What about the others?" Junior asked.

"The second was silenced, it was close enough to be silenced. So she put a regular silencer on, took the shot, the silencer was ruined, but the job was done. The third, computer tech place, remember? The staff there wear headphones all the time. And their glass is soundproof. A gunshot is loud enough it would still go through, but much quieter. If they were wearing headphones, they'd miss it. There were three buildings in between, lots of space for the gunshot to be quiet. Adam wouldn't have heard it. Get it? She's sending targets over, and using advantage of her environment to make the crime scene become a paradox, like the silenced long range kills."

"Wow," Junior said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You should be a private detective," he said.

"So all that's left is tl find out why she's sending people over," I said.

"Well, let's dig some more. You find out about her past, I'll keep an eye out for more incidents," Junior said.

"Good idea," I said.

Junior and I fired over the counter.

"So, she wasn't even born here?" Junior asked as he shot at Cinder.

"No, not in this universe. Must've come over from the other one," I said.

"Well, then she probably needs them for something over there," he said.

"But what?"

"There was another incident, a girl named Ruby Rose," Junior said.

"The murderer?" I asked.

"Yeah," Junior said.

"So, wait, look at her victims, one was a serial killer, another was an insane woman, dangerously insane, a revolutionary, a terrorist, most of these people are very dangerous," I said.

"So, what then? Starting an army?" Junior asked.

"Well, why my daughter? She's not dangerous, in fact she was shot already when she was hit," I said.

"Do these people get along well?" Junior asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Maybe she's trying to cause chaos. Destruction. She was the leader of her little trio, maybe she wants power over in that universe, and needs a distraction," Junior said.

"Yeah, maybe," I said. Bullets continued to fly in, silenced. "Hey, I'm out of bullets, what about you?"

No response.

"Junior?" I asked, looking over.

Junior's head had a bullet hole going through.

"No, Junior, DAMN IT!" I swore. I rolled from cover, looking for Cinder. She was across the street. I charged at her, pulling her closer with my cane.

We struggled, and she got away. But I managed to grab a Quantum Dust bullet.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**So... don't hate me for what I did to Junior: I didn't have a choice. I did what I had to do. I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on... okay I'll stop.**

**So that's the last one for today, but tomorrow, back in the RWBYverse. I now the end of this chapter was rushed, I had to stop and work on something (I hate chores, what can I say, I'm lazy and I like writing more than most anything else...) so yeah the ending could've been better, but now I'm going to work on getting the next chapters written. I just realized this is chapter 14 in what, three days? I don't know how long this is gonna be overall, but we're at least halfway, I think I know that. But, when I do finish, I will be writing other RWBY fanfiction, so I will not be bored...**

**So Mercury and Emerald were in this! And Cardin! And SSSN was mentioned, and I said I wouldn't include those guys... And they were all in the story for about as long as the characters survived in Walking Dead or Game of Thrones... sorry to all of you, I killed off Cardin because, after writing Blake's acting with Cardin, I felt a need to say that is done, not shipping that, no no no no way, nope, buckets of nope. I hate cardin, btw. As for Mercury and Emerald, never really liked them too much either. And SSSN, only half their team has even appeared so far, and I didn't like sun that much. Neptune was okay (as long as he lets Ruby have Weiss). So good night, everyone. It is three in the morning and I am dying to see what happens to Olivia Dunham in Fringe so Ballsdeep69 out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys, only got one chapter today, really sorry, I got the most irritating thing an author can get: Writer's Block... where I just don't know what to write. I know what I need to put, but just cant, if I tried my writing would suck. So I'm doing chapter sixteen, and hopefully yesterday it will be resolved... I really hope so...**

**I don't own RWBY**

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

I stared at Roman.

"So, I figured out how the dust worked, and I only had one chance. I got the same model of gun, and shot myself with the dust round, and that's how I got here," Roman concluded. "But Cinder, I think her plan is to send over people from our side, and cause chaos here so she can take power."

"Then why did she send me over?" I asked.

"I think she didn't realize that you aren't like your counterpart here," Ozpin said. "Who is left to be brought over?"

"Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss... unless they start adding other teams," I said.

"Don't forget about team CFVY," Ozpin said.

"Well, Coco's dead," I said.

"Yatsuhashi and Fox are dead," Roman said. "Ruby got to them before she was brought over."

"Wooow," Jaune said. "That should be a movie!"

Pyrrha hit him on the head again.

"Oh god, the attackers! They're back!" Jaune shouted.

"They really should rest," I said.

"Indeed," Ozpin said.

"So you met Junior?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you meet him here?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who sold the alcohol that explain's Pyrrha's current state."

"He serves alcohol here?" Roman smirked.

"Yeah."

"Damn, he'd probably still be alive if I had never gone to him about that casing," Roman said.

"Do you wanna see him here?" I asked.

"Just one time for now, but yeah," Roman said. "It's been about a week since Junior died..."

Ozpin looked genuinely shocked when a tear went down Roman's cheek.

"Things really got fucked up over there, didn't they?" I asked. Roman jumped at my question.

"Language, Neo!" he chuckled.

"Hey, you aren't so censored yourself," I said.

"Monty, it's good to see you again, Neo. It's been too long," Roman said. He pulled me into a hug, and for the first time in weeks, I knew everything would work out.

"Told you it'd be fine," Jaune said, oddly sober, if just for a moment. Then Pyrrha hit him over the head again and this time he stayed unconsious.

Jaune woke up in his bed, with a massive headache. He heard vomiting.

"Nora? Are you sick?" he asked, holding his head. Nora and Ren were nowhere to be seen. But the bathroom door was wide open, and the lights on. Jaune got up, and immediately hated that decision enough to smack himself in the face for it... which also wasn't very productive. Trying to walk straight, he saw Pyrrha by the toilet. He grabbed the paper towels and began cleaning up the vomit on the bathroom floor.

"Pyrrha, what happened to you?" Jaune asked. He got a glass of water and a bucket, putting them by her bed, then helped her to her bed.

"No... the bathroom-"

"Don't worry, I can clean. I probably owe you that," Jaune said. Pyrrha layed back down, and used the bucket this time.

"Oh, my stomach," Pyrrha whimpered. Jaune desperately wished it could be him instead, she looked so miserable...

"Take a sip of water," Jaune said. "Not too big of a sip, just a little. And you may wanna rinse your mouth, so you don't have to taste it for a minute."

"Oh Monty, I think I'm dying," Pyrrha moaned.

"I'm here as long as you need me, Pyrrha," Jaune said.

Pyrrha blinked. The sun was way up in the sky.

"Oh Monty, what's in my mouth?" she gagged, rinsing her mouth.

"Oh, you were throwing up for a while," Jaune said from the bathroom.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, freezing. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom, if you still feel sick, there's a bucket by your bed," Jaune said.

"You took care of me," Pyrrha recalled. She tried to sit up and got very dizzy very fast.

Jaune stepped out of the bathroom, a nervous grin on his face.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts but I'm not throwing up any more," she said.

"You stopped throwing up food around when you laid down, then it was mainly stomach fluids, you didn't have much to throw up.

"The curtains are closed," Pyrrha said. "You don't have to..."

"No, I'd prefer that anyway, I have a really big headache for some reason."

Pyrrha remembered the previous night slightly.

"Oh..." she said. "You may want to be checked for a concussion..."

"There was a note by my bed from Dr. Grey, it said 'you got a concussion, I'd tell you in person, but you're kind of high as f-' ookay I'm not gonna read the whole thing. 'You will be fine by morning, but you'll have a headache for a while.' I still don't know how I got it, though."

"I may have hit you when I was drunk... about fifty times..." Pyrrha said. "I'm sorry, Jaune."

"Okay, Pyrrha, look, I've been such an idiot lately, ever since that interrogation. I was really stupid to listen to that guy, and I was stupid to let you out of my life. Pyrrha I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm so sorry for all of this..."

"Well, you took care of me while I was sick," Pyrrha said.

"But why were you sick?" Jaune asked.

"I got really drunk," Pyrrha said.

"And why did you get drunk?"

"Jaune, I got drunk because I decided to," Pyrrha said.

"And why did you decide to? Because of things between us," Jaune said. "Look, the table thing, I totally deserved that, probably several more times, and I know I really don't deserve this, but is there any way we could find a way to work things out? I'll make everything up to you, at all costs," Jaune said.

"Jaune," Pyrrha began.

"I would've tried earlier, but then we went on the mission, and you got drunk, and I got shot by Coco so I was in surgery, then-"

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, Yang got sent over, the other Yang, so we went to go fight her. But you were missing... I guess you were at the bar probably," Jaune said.

"No, you got shot?" Pyrrha asked.

"It... it wasn't on purpose. I got in her way when we were fighting Yin- that's what we call the alternate Yang, we actually captured her, by the way, which was really cool," Jaune said.

"Jaune, back on topic," Pyrrha said.

"Oh, right. I tried an arial attack, but at the same time Coco opened fire, and I got hit once or twice," Jaune said.

"Wait, I remember something else... you were with Dr. Grey, fresh out of surgery... major surgery..."

"Okay, it may have been just barely more than one or two," Jaune said.

"How many bullets, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um... thirty, but they weren't hollow point, so there's that!" Jaune tried to be cheerful, ultimately failing when Pyrrha tried to get up.

"I'm going to CFVY's room," she said.

"What? No, you have to lay down!" Jaune said, rushing to her side.

"Jaune, it's a hangover, and I'm a huntress in training, I can get over it!" Pyrrha said. She got up, and Jaune kept trying to stop her.

Coco and Velvet were fixing the vending machine.

"Velvs, hand me the screwdriver, please," Coco said.

"Got it, here you go," Velvet said. Coco grabbed Velvet's hand. "The screwdriver, Coco."

"I know, just wanted to hold you for a second. We've hardly had any time, just the two of us," Coco said. "Every time we get any time, something just barges in and shouts at us."

At that moment, Pyrrha barged in and began shouting at them.

"What the hell?" Pyrrha began.

"I felt that coming right as I said it," Coco said.

"You shot Jaune!"

"Well, after we talked in the gym, we wanted to teach him a lesson," Velvet began.

"Yeah, you said you'd talk to him! What, did you use bullets as a medium?" Pyrrha asked.

"They weren't hollow point," Coco began. "Okay, look, while it was partially poor timing on the battlefield, it was also irresponsibility on my part, and I'm really sorry. If it helps, Ozpin's taken away my weapon until he thinks I can be trusted."

"Good," Pyrrha said.

"And we're also sorry for what we said to Nora and Ren after the mission," Coco said.

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha asked. Velvet looked frantically to Coco.

"I don't think she knew about that," Velvet said.

"Oh... we're sorry?" Coco tried to give a peaceful smile.

Jaune finally caught up to Pyrrha to see a levitating vending machine.

"Hey, guys," Jaune said nervously.

Pyrrha was about to hurl the vending machine at Coco and Velvet.

"Hey, Pyrrha, let's just put down the vending machine, no one needs to get hurt, okay? I'm fine now, not hurt anymore, so there's really no need to cause any violence," Jaune attempted to convince Pyrrha.

"Jaune, getting shot thirty times is not just nothing! You very well could've died!" Pyrrha responded, other metal objects in the room beginning to levitate as well.

"Well, let's just finish our conversation, okay, then we can figure this out with Coco and Velvet, okay?" Jaune tried. Pyrrha slowly set down the vending machine.

"This isn't over," Pyrrha said. Then she began to leave.

"Sorry about that," Jaune said.

"Actually, Jaune, I think I owe you an apology, for turning you into swiss cheese," Coco said.

"It's fine," Jaune said.

"And can you tell Ren and Nora that we're sorry?" Coco asked.

"Sorry for what?" Jaune asked. As Coco and Velvet froze, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm and began pulling him back to JNPR's dorm.

I turned into the bar, Roman right behind me. Junior saw Roman and anger filled his face.

"You," Junior said. "I lent you my men a year ago, and haven't seen any of them since!"

"Um, Junior?" I asked. "Other universe."

"Oh... well if you see this universe's Roman, I want to talk to him about something..."

"It's good to see you," Roman said.

"Were we friends where you came from?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, you worked for Tukson's Gun Trade, you helped me solve a really odd mystery... but then you died," Roman said.

"Tukson's Gun Trade? Tukson and I were friends in school. We were gonna open a gun store, but we decided not to. I decided to open a bar, he decided to open a book store. Weird."

"Where is Tukson these days?" Roman asked.

"Dead, killed by two teenagers, named Mercury and Emerald," Junior said.

"Interesting, they died in Tukson's shop in my universe. They were a big part in the crimes I was investigating, and the boss of the whole thing sniped them to keep them from saying more."

"Huh," Junior said. "So you're the father of this girl?"

"Yes, the other you was trying to help me solve what I believed was her murder."

"Huh. Her friend got drunk here just last night, and she came and picked her up. So this parallel universes thing... it's all real?"

"Very much," I said.

"And you both are from the alternate universe?" Junior said.

"Yes," Roman said.

"Well, who's this boss?"

"A woman named Cinder Fall," Roman said. "Apparently she's been the cause of a lot of problems for the people in this universe."

"Tell me about it. Every five seconds her White Fang guys or her henchmen are coming in to make sure I'm loyal to them... and it's really pissing me off. You wanna catch her, I'll help with that," Junior said. "You wanna get close to her, we'll need to find this universe's Neo and Roman, and you'll need to cosplay as yourselves, in a manner of speaking."

"Okay," I said.

"What the f-" Junior began. Roman, Junior, and I all got our weapons ready. Another traveller was coming.

I got my scroll as Junior's men got ready.

"JNPR, get to Junior's bar immediately, we have another traveller!" I said.

Pyrrha Nikos stood in the middle of the bar. Her colors were reversed, like the other universe Ruby and Blake. She saw us all and grinned.

"Big numbers... but you're all weak," she said. Their glasses, weapons, and everything else metal began to levitate. She threw them into the ceiling, then slammed them into the ground. Junior and Roman opened fire, but her shield caught the bullets. I ran at her, but a second later my parasol was gone. I concentrated, making myself appear invisible. Pyrrha looked around, trying to spot me. I got behind her, grabbed a bottle of wine, and smashed it on her head. She turned and stabbed me through the gut with her spear. I screamed out in pain.

The spear fired and I was stuck to a wall, pinned by the spear. Junior and Roman both strengthened their attacks after that. But their weapons flew from their grip.

Then, teams RWBY and JNPR smashed through the wall, readying weapons.

"Interesting... I'll take the scythe weilder first," she said.

"You got it," Ruby said. Then, as Yang tried to stop Ruby, Ruby ran forward. I, with the spear, was pulled to parallel Pyrrha, as I winced.

"RUBY! NO!" Yang shouted. Ruby grabbed me and ran to Roman. I was separated from the spear.

"Get- ahh," I whimpered. "Grey... Dr. Grey," I said. Roman called Ozpin on the scroll.

"Ozpin, our Pyrrha's here, and she's at Junior's bar. Neo's been stabbed, she said to tell you to get a Dr. Grey," Roman said. I tried to hold the wound closed, stopping the bleeding. I winced as I heard Ruby shout out in pain and Yang scream in rage. After a minute, Ozpin and Grey ran in and Grey began operating immediately. Within five minutes, surgery was done for now.

"Come on, back to Beacon, I'll have to do some more surgery on you later," she said, picking me up. As she stood, I could see Ruby with a gunshot in each limb, trying to crawl to DuFresne, who was taking cover. Weiss was dueling parallel Pyrrha and losing. Blake was pinned to the wall by Pyrrha's spear. Yang was on the ground, with a gaping hole in her stomach. Her aura was depleted, but her sembleance was helping it heal somewhat. Jaune and Pyrrha were getting ready to fight, but they were held back, for Parallel Pyrrha forced them to attack one by one.

Jaune was the next as Weiss was put to the ground, struggling against the steel cables around her neck.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called. "Jaune, get out of here! I almost lost you, I won't lose you again!"

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, talking to Parallel Pyrrha.

"Hey, Jaune. Let me guess... parallel universe? In this universe, you stay with your friends, don't you? That's admirable. Jaune couldn't do that in mine," Parallel Pyrrha said. Jaune put away his weapons.

"The Pyrrha over here is a great person. And I think you probably are too," Jaune said. "Why are you doing this? Why are you obsessed with killing all the weak people? You were the one who told me not everything is about combat. Some people are smart, instead of strong, and contribute in ways the fighters can't."

"And there are some fighters who are also smart, and that makes a fighter stronger," Parallel Pyrrha said. "You're a good person, Jaune. Better than the Jaune from my universe. But you're weak, and that can't be tolerated."

Parallel Pyrrha raised her weapon. DuFresne, having gotten Ruby onto a stretcher, had Roman start moving her and was getting Yang behind Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha. Please. This isn't you. Our universes were similar, and they went different. I know how you feel about the Jaune from over there. I made the mistake of trusting him, and I almost lost everything because of it," Jaune said.

"Wait, he's here? Where?" Parallel Pyrrha demanded.

"We have him at Beacon," Jaune said.

Parallel Pyrrha thought for a moment, then dropped her spear. Blake fell to the ground when the shield flew off the wall and onto the ground. The coils around Weiss's neck loosened, and Weiss finally was able to breathe.

"I surrender. Take me to him, I want to talk to him," Parallel Pyrrha said.

I awoke in the infirmary.

"Grey?" I asked. Roman was sitting by my bed.

"Hey, calm down. Grey's working on Yang. Grey and DuFresne. Ruby and you are fine, though. Weiss and Blake were fine by the time they left the bar," Roman said.

"What about JNPR?" I asked.

"They're all fine. Pyrrha surrendered when she found out we had Jaune captive."

"How did she do that, her polarity was really powerful," I said.

"I'm not sure," Roman said. "They're gonna let the two talk, if you wanna see."

"Okay," I said, grabbing my parasol, then changing my mind and leaving it.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**So, Jaune and Pyrrha finally worked it out! I'm really happy about that, I've become obsessed with Arkos recently... so Junior and Tukson used to be friends! To be honest, I came up with that in about five seconds. I was just writing and thought idea! Oh, and to respond to my reviews:**

**No, I wasn't intending the Roman being 'left to win this fight'... but now I really wish I had... nice catch, I really wish I had caught that...**

**I know the beginning wasn't great, the execution could have definitely been better, I'm aware of that...**

**And I'm gonna try and fix up the grammar. The grammar errors in the beggining are from me deciding to make this first person about three chapters in, so, I didn't catch everything.**

**So about my Writer's Block, I'm not gonna be updating as often because its because I really wanna write something zombie apocalypse for some reason, but I suck at anything non sci fi... and to be honest my sci fi stories all kinda suck as well... I write a chapter or two then completely lose interest in the story... and I can't stand it! Why do I have to hate everything I write, dang it. So my zombie story, which may end up being sci fi, will most likely not be fanfiction. I love RWBY, but looking through the RWBY fanfictions, RWBY in a zombie setting is getting a bit overdone. It usually is mainly team RWBY that survives, and then someone gets bit, and everyone gets really depressed, then there's a lot of arguing and then Weiss gets stuck up and then everything gets ridiculously sad and its just really overdone. If I do a zombie fanfiction, it may be RVB, but not likely. I don't know how often those happen, so I'll take a look but probably not gonna happen...**

**So I will hopefully have a new chapter tomorrow... sorry about only one chapter...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I have two chapters for you guys today, and it should be a chapter or two a day now, mainly because I'm writing a Bumblebee fic as well, which I'll start when I finish this one! So I've officially decided how this will end, and the ending is gonna be soon, I am guessing around ten chapters, ish... I'm getting close to the ending, and I really like how I decided to do it. So, here's chapter 16! Now with horizontal lines!**

**I do not own RWBY or its music, they belong to their rightful owners, Roosterteeth, Monty Oum, and Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

* * *

><p>Parallel Pyrrha and Dark Jaune were both put in the same interrogation room. Dark Jaune's armor had been swapped out for a uniform, and there was no metal in the room.<p>

"Hey, Jaune," Pyrrha said, seeming torn between anger and happiness.

"You. You aren't this universe's Pyrrha... you're the one I know..." Dark Jaune said, anger visibly building.

"I've really missed you since you left..." Parallel Pyrrha said.

"Don't lie to me!" Dark Jaune slammed his fists on the table. "You just want to kill me, that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Jaune, why would I want to kill you?" Parallel Pyrrha asked.

"STOP TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME!" Dark Jaune shouted. "YOU ABANDONED ME, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Jaune, you were the one who left," Parallel Pyrrha said. "I begged you to stay. I wanted you to stay, Jaune, you were all I wanted in my life, and I begged you to stay. You abandoned me!"

"BULLSHIT!" Dark Jaune shouted. "If I'm what you wanted in life, how come you put a statement out about wanting to kill me?"

"What? Jaune, I would never want to-" Parallel Pyrrha began.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Dark Jaune screamed. "You knew that I'm a poor fighter, that I'm just a loser when it comes to combat, and you told the world you wanted to kill anyone who wasn't a perfect fighter!"

"What? Jaune, that wasn't about you! That was about team RWBY! It was their fault I lost you, they were too weak to survive, and they dragged you down! I decided people like them need to be killed before they can cause damage like they did!"

"That's bullshit!" Dark Jaune said.

"Jaune, if weak people were eliminated, we'd still be together."

"I don't want to hear your absolution!" Dark Jaune said.

"Jaune, you have to be ready for evolution!"

"No, this is a world of new solutions, not just the old!"

"If it needs to be bloody evolution, then it will!" Parallel Pyrrha said.

"You do realize that, by your principles, I should die!" Dark Jaune said.

"No, I can train you to be better!" Parallel Pyrrha said.

"And what about my family, why did they die?"

"Because they were too weak!" Parallel Pyrrha said.

"And would you have trained them? They were some of the best in their province! And they still died!"

"Then they weren't good enough!" Parallel Pyrrha said.

"And I would've died if Ruby had interest in me, but I was so weak even she didn't want to kill me!" Dark Jaune said. Jaune and Pyrrha arrived, and saw their doppelgangers fighting.

"Think maybe we should try and talk to them?" Jaune asked.

"Do you know the full story?" I asked.

"Yeah, we heard," Pyrrha said.

"Don't bring in anything magnetic," I said. Then I realized they were in school uniforms, having prepared for that.

The couple walked in and glanced over their parallel selves.

"What are you two doing in here?" Dark Jaune asked.

"We're here to help you two settle this," Pyrrha said. "Obviously, we worked out better than you two, so we're trying to fix this."

"Well, how do you fix someone saying you deserve to die, and claiming that you're the most important thing to them at the same time?" Dark Jaune snapped.

"You're really looking at this one sided," Jaune said. "You left her, and you really hurt her. Yeah, her logic is really twisted, but you're partially responsible for that."

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" Dark Jaune asked. "ABANDON MY FRIENDS? I WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE MY FRIENDS TO DIE, UNLIKE SOMEONE ELSE HERE!"

"That's a good point," Pyrrha said. "Why would you let him go, alone, to what you would be so worried would be his death? I don't know how things work over there, but here, I care about Jaune. And him being happy and safe are two things that are very important to me. I wouldn't let him go alone. I would come with him, and help him save his friends. My friends, as well. I wouldn't abandon him and them, to die. In fact, that's a really weak thing to do. Quite hipocritical," Pyrrha said.

"I had a school to protect, if you didn't notice!" Parallel Pyrrha said. "Beacon was collapsing, I wouldn't just leave it, Beacon is my home, my family! I wouldn't abandon Beacon in its darkest hour!"

"But you would abandon Jaune in his darkest hour?" Pyrrha asked.

"He abandoned me! He left me!" Parallel Pyrrha said.

"No, he didn't!" Pyrrha said. "He remained loyal to his friends, while you didn't!"

"How would you say this is going?" Ozpin asked, entering the backroom.

"I'd say Jaune and Pyrrha's love here is matched by their hate where I'm from," I said.

"Unfortunate," Ozpin said. "Or fortunate, if you are talking about over here. I have my doubts that this will all be smoothly settled."

"I just hope their love here is strong enough to endure," I said.

"Well, you could say their love is present on your side as well," Ozpin said. "Their actions were, while horrible, violent actions, due to their love, for each other. Perhaps they can still salvage their love, if they set aside their stubborn nature... although, two war-trained teenagers aren't the best for forgetting being stubborn."

"Isn't that what all of this is about?" I asked. "Just people being stubborn?"

"It would seem," Ozpin said. "Although, this Cinder, she is likely going after power, and not anything else."

Roman and Ruby sat in the cafeteria, awkwardly.

"So... over here I got you into Beacon?" Roman asked.

"Yup. Robbed a dust shop, I tried to stop the robbery, and may have accidentally stolen a pair of headphones, then I ended up here," Ruby said.

"Well, then," Roman said. "So what am I like, here?"

"Well, you work with the white fang, and you work for a woman named Cinder, and you're trying to do something evil, but we don't know what," Ruby said.

"Wait, did you say I work for Cinder?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said.

"So Junior was onto something, I have an idea. We need to find out what Cinder truly is up to," Roman said.

"Yeah," Ruby said.

"Well, Ruby, I think I just figured out how Neo and I can do that," Roman said.

"Weird," Ruby said.

"What?" Roman asked.

"I'm used to you calling me red," Ruby said.

"Why? Are you sarge? Because you don't look like him."

"Huh?" Ruby asked. Before Roman could clarify, Ozpin began to broadcast onto the school's PA.

"We have an incident, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, please report to my office immediately."

"We have another arrival, at the cliffs by Summer Rose's grave," Ozpin said.

"We'll get ready," I said. Roman and I were the first to ready our weapons.

"Coco, you will not be accompanying on this mission," Ozpin said. "Instead you will be interrogating Pyrrha Nikos, to find out everything you can."

"Let's go," Ruby urged.

"Wait, I'm staying here," Roman said. "Cinder possibly doesn't know yet if I'm still in my universe, I should lay low."

"Very well," Ozpin said. "The rest of you, a bulkhead is waiting."

I was out right after RWBY, stepping into the snow. I began looking around. Blake and Velvet began searching for auras.

"Wait," Velvet said. Both Velvet and Blake looked over by the grave. I squinted, and realized that behind the grave, a blizzard was hiding someone. Weiss Schnee stepped around the grave, rapier ready, glaring straight at Blake.

"Stop," I said. "I don't know what really happened much with Team RWBY, but I know Blake killed your sister, and she thinks she killed you."

"Yes, she did," Undead Weiss said. "My father brought me back. And now, I'm going to avenge Winter."

"Stop," Weiss said, glaring at her counterpart.

"This must be an alternate universe, that's what the dust does," Undead Weiss said. "Well, you must be Weiss Schnee, then."

"Yes, and you're not harming anyone here," Weiss said. "If you want Blake from your universe, then you will put down your sword, and come with us. She's being held in Beacon, right now."

"Oh, that's what she wants you to think, isn't it?" Undead Weiss said. "She's perfect at escapes. And I'm sure she's eager to get out of there... what makes you think she isn't escaping right now? What's keeping her there?"

"Ozpin," I said.

"Oh, shit," Yang said. "Ozpin left Coco to interrogate Pyrrha because he was going to the city hall."

"Someone, call Beacon!" Weiss said. I grabbed my scroll and called Goodwitch.

"Yes," Goodwitch said.

"You need to check the alternates, I think they're escaping," I said. No answer. "Goodwitch?"

"Hand me the scroll," a voice said.

"Shit," I muttered.

"This is Blake Belladonna. Who is the new arrival?" White Fang Blake demanded.

"Let Goodwitch go, or you'll never find out," I said.

"Oh, you poor deluded human. Check your picture messages."

I looked to see a picture of Goodwitch, with her throat slashed.

"No!" I shouted, causing everyone to look at me. "Goodwitch is dead," I told them.

"I have Oobleck and Port here, too. They can go the same, or you can answer all of my questions."

"It's Weiss," I said.

"It is? Where are you?" White Fang Blake asked.

"The cliffs where Ruby's mom is buried," I said.

"If you want them to live, you'll bring Weiss back, and you'll do it within ten minutes," White Fang Blake said.

"Ten minutes?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm keeping track."

I looked up.

"Oobleck and Port are dead unless Weiss comes back to Beacon with us," I said.

"That's unfortunate," Undead Weiss said. "Why should I do anything for any of you?"

"I thought you wanted to avenge your sister?" I said. Undead Weiss glared for a second.

"And if I go back with you, I'll be held captive... in fact, this could easily be a trick."

"Wait!" I pleaded as she swung her sword, and Nora was thrown off the cliff by a glyph. Ren's eyes widened, and he became very uncharacteristically loud.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Ren shouted, raising his guns. But, before he could fire a single shot, he was struck by lightning. Ruby was hit with a glyph, and stopped moving entirely, frozen in time. Before Yang could react, she was frozen in ice. Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and I all charged. Fox stopped as he combusted. Velvet and Yatsuhashi stopped and tried to save him, but within seconds he was burnt to a crisp. Jaune was the first to reach Undead Weiss, who was throwing glyphs everywhere. Jaune was suddenly trapped inside of a small twister, and Pyrrha was put on a gravity glyph, and fell to the ground, unable to lift herself, stuck in a gravity field like that of Jupiter. Blake was trapped in water, much to her irritation. Weiss and I were all that were left. Then I realized I wasn't there anymore... I was thrown into the sky. I was still ascending, past the clouds now... I could see space... I couldn't breathe... then I re-entered Remnant's atmosphere. Now free falling, I had no clue where I was going to land. I saw water, but at my height it may as well be concrete. I opened my parasol, hoping to slow my descent. Unfortunately, it wouldn't open... it had jammed now, of all times. Then a nevermore slammed into me at twenty miles per hour, a gentle glide. I screamed out in pain as I tried to grab onto the nevermore... I knew I had broken something. The nevermore was now picking up speed... and heading towards Beacon... a fight was breaking out, and Grimm were all over... and the Nevermore was headed to Sky Lark, who had a black slash through his stomach. I rolled to the ground, barely able to stand. Grimm dust was attracting all sorts of Grimm. I looked around. Dark Jaune and Parallel Pyrrha were in a full-on duel. I tried to get to my dad, or Grey, or DuFresne, but then I ended up finding the ground as I passed out.

"Neo, can you hear me?" Ozpin asked. "Neo!"

"Huh?" I winced. I was in a hospital bed.

"You're not in Beacon. You're in Vale General Hospital. Beacon is being rebuilt. Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, all of the alter universe travellers got free. Weiss, however, was successfully captured. Yatsuhashi and Fox are both dead, however. Teams RWBY and JNPR are fine, Nora survived her fall, but Team CFVY is now half its size. And, as I'm sure you're aware, Glynda has passed on," Ozpin said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I tried to save everyone, I-"

"Don't be. She always wanted to die in battle... helping her side, she could've gotten a much worse death. Professor Port has been killed as well. Professor Oobleck, however, is still alive."

"What about my dad?" I asked.

"He's fine. He wanted to visit you, but he had to maintain his cover. Tonight you will be able to move back into Beacon, and you will be able to see him."

"Okay," I said.

"Neo, I know this must be very hard on you, you've been thrust into a world where everything seems better, only to watch it fall apart. And, no doubt, you blame yourself for parts of it," Ozpin said.

"I... well, she wanted to cause chaos, and I'm the first person she sent over to do that," I said.

"Neo, if it weren't for you, then when Velvet came over, we wouldn't have been prepared, and we would have a murderer loose, while more people came over, not a single friendly person, and Roman wouldn't have figured it out from your side. It is because of you and your father that we haven't completely collapsed. Imagine if Yang had been free since her arrival. She's free now, but imagine how much destruction she would've caused had she been free since her arrival. And, when you arrived, you got to make friends you never got to even imagine in your universe... I'd think about the positive sides of your presence."

"Thank you," I said, still thinking about all the losses... Port, Goodwitch, Fox, Yatsuhashi, how much longer? How long until we're all dead?

* * *

><p><strong>So, please don't kill me for killing off four characters in one chapter! And I know Ren got really OOC in this chapter, i was trying to show how much he cares about Nora, I realize now there has been pretty much no shipping other than Arkos here, and I promised Sloth and CocoVelvet, so I'm working on it! And, yes, I confirm, about ten chapters left. I've decided how to end it and how to get there, and I just need to write it. And, good news: My writer's block is gone! And I gotta say, not having writers block feels so amazing... I absoultely hate writer's block, so it feels really great to have it gone, so... yeah...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll discuss further at the end...**

**I don't own RWBY or its music, they belong to their creators**

* * *

><p>I sat by my dad.<p>

"Okay, here's my plan," Roman said. RWBY, JNPR, what was left of CFVY, and Ozpin all gathered with us in Ozpin's office.

"Cinder is working with Neo and I from over here, so Neo and I will find our counterparts, knock them out, and role play as ourselves to find out what Cinder is trying to do, and, if we can, stop her before she can do it. Each of you have to hunt down your parallel selves, stop them from causing any further damage," Roman said. "Here's what we have so far: Ruby Rose has been spotted recently near Forever Fall. Weiss is still captive, and she'll be used to try to lure in Blake, who has not been seen since the breakout. Yang had been recently seen around Mountain Glenn. Jaune is still nowhere to be seen. Pyrrha is likely hiding somewhere with lots of metal. Nora is also rumored to be in Forever Fall. Velvet has dropped off the map. I think Neo and I can find Cinder at the current White Fang Operations Base, which, according to our resources, is a section of the sewers of Vale, accessable through a building called the Loose Cannon, a nightclub a few blocks away from Junior's. I have our disguises ready already. You should all start tracking down your counterparts, because this will be, hopefully, very quick."

"If we beat this, will you be staying?" Ozpin asked.

"You're offering us a place to stay?" Roman asked, surprised.

"Yes. If you choose to accept it," Ozpin said.

"I think we could fit in pretty nicely here," Roman said.

"So let's get started," I said.

I looked at my reflection, which looked just like the Neo over here. My dad was wearing a bowler hat, and a white jacket this time, instead of his Beret and brown jacket... that was a weird sight to see...

"They'll probably be in public, we'll have to plan this well," Roman said.

"Well, let's go," I said, anxious to stop the chaos, and finally get to relax.

The counterparts were quite a ways away, talking to Mercury and Emerald. My dad whistled, then, when the four of them arrived, we knocked them out. And we tied them up and left them in a closet.

"Well, now to find Cinder."

"Yeah," I said. We began to make our way through the network, trying to find the ringleader.

"Roman, what took you so long?" Cinder snapped, irritated.

"Sorry, I've been trying to find a place to store all the dust I got. You're welcome, by the way," Roman said. I stayed silent, having looked into my counterpart's behavior.

"Well, we have bigger plans. My plan is going to come together tonight, and I think it's time I fill you in on what it is. The trips I've been making, they've been to an alternate universe. I've been bringing back counterparts of various heroes of Vale, and tonight they're going to try to kill each other. Counterpart vs our counterpart. And it's going to cause chaos. That chaos is going to have Vale's military, cops, the entire city distracted. I'm going to take control. Easy, I just get to the government tower, and I can put a virus into the system, all the atlesian knights, paladins, they'll be reprogrammed, and we'll be using their own armies against them. Beacon will be crushed. However, it seems that we have a few problems. I brought over their Neo, hoping she'd be like ours enough to cause some damage. Turns out she's just like the people at Beacon. This will be a problem. Neo, you're going to find her and kill her, before she can fuck everything up. And, Roman, I suspect your alternate has gotten through as well. You're to find him and eliminate him, understood?"

"You want me to kill myself?" Roman asked. "That's insane!"

"It's what I told you to do, and you're going to do it," Cinder snapped.

"Okay, geez," Roman said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" Cinder said. We left the room and began heading back.

"Okay, we need to get backup and we need to stop everyone from fighting, that was a bad plan," Roman said.

The ground began to rumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Earthquake, damn it!" Roman said. Then the sewage tunnel broke, and I was cut off from Roman.

"Dad!" I shouted, trying to move the rubble.

"We'll have to meet up, go to the armory, I'll meet you there!"

"Okay," I said.

I finally got to the armory, and Roman was waiting.

"Come on, we gotta go!" he said. Then, another Roman, completely identical, came in.

"Oh, shit," I muttered, understanding.

"He's not your father," the newer Roman said. The Roman on the right immediately began to counter.

"You're not going to believe him, are you? You know it's me," Right Roman said.

"He is this universe's Roman," Left Roman said.

"Ice cream, you know it's me," Right Roman said. I froze... Ice Cream?

I pulled out my parasol and tackled right Roman, holding my blade to his neck.

"My dad never called me Ice Cream," I said. My dad, behind me, sighed in relief.

"Good, let's go," he said, taking off the bowler hat and jacket. But then, my counterpart arrived. I ran at her, trying to knock her back, but she saw it coming. Romans began fighting behind us as Neo and I fought. We rounded a corner, and I was kicked into a bulkhead. She jumped in and turned on the autopilot. We were lifted into the air, high above Vale. Fighting for my life, I attempted to stab as she rolled, each of us evading each other expertly. Then, she grinned at me, and pulled the door open. The pressure change pulled us both out of the bulkhead, and I looked down at the terrifying massive free fall below.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm sorry this one's so short. This is officially the beginning of the end of the story. The next nine, ten chapters will be the story wrapping up, and I can assure you, it will be awesome! Why ten chapters? Well, there's gonna be a lot of fights, and each fight gets a chapter to itself, so I'm guessing it will be around ten different fights, I am already starting chapter eighteen, but I'm super tired, it's almost 5:00 AM where I'm at, and I still haven't gone to sleep yet, so I think I'm gonna pass out, because I'm getting up at 11:00, so I need my sleep. Hopefully tomorrow two chapters of RWBY: Universe of Nightmares, coming up. Wow, did I really name this Universe of Nightmares? I really suck at naming my stories. If it was a sci fi, I'd just name it after the ship it was in, but can't really do this here... man, how did my story get about 2500 views with a title and summary so... meh? And the first chapter wasn't the best either... I really gotta say, thanks, all of you who stuck with me this far, I really appreciate you not just abandoning ship (Barb damn it Barb), I'm really surprised so many people actually read the whole thing so far... you guys are seriously fucking awesome, so thanks! Ballsdeep69, out!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own RWBY, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum**

**RWBY's music is owned by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams**

**The song featured in this chapter is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, I do not own the lyrics or music.**

* * *

><p>Velvet and Coco looked around, nervously. Jaune, Ren, and Undead Weiss were waiting not too far away. All was silent. Then, within a few minutes, chaos had broken out.<p>

Jaune looked out into the night, breathing in the cold air.

Then, Jaune looked up.

"Hey, there," a voice said. Dark Jaune and Serial Killer Velvet were up ahead.

Then, dust flew into the air, and formed a humanoid... and Ren was next to them.

"So, this is Beacon without my lead," Dictator Ren observed. "Pathetic."

"Lay down your weapons, there's still a chance to end this peacefully," Jaune said.

"No, there isn't," Dark Jaune said. "Chaos is what we have waiting for us, chaos that we can't fix, chaos that is our lives now. And if I want to stop it, I need a good place to start. It's really unfortunate you won't join me. All of these power hungry maniacs, together, we could do a lot, Jaune," Dark Jaune said. "But you won't let that happen, so I'm going to have to stop you."

"You're really going to let this end in war and chaos? We could do so much more! So much more!" Jaune said. "And instead you want sheilds shattered, and wolves and soulless to rise, that will be the time of our final moments, and every dream will die. Fear will be all that's left in our hearts, and that is how this will end. Is that what you want, is that the world you see? Is that the world free of pain and terror you want?"

"The authority here will only result in more madness, and it has to be stopped," Dark Jaune said.

"Your enemies in authority are out of control, but destruction isn't the path to fixing it! You're talking about killing anyone connected to authority, in any way! You're talking about a complete collapse of society!" Jaune said. "You're talking about mass murder."

"Destruction of authority is the only way to protect the people, protect them from those who hope to control. Yes, I will need to kill. I'm prepared now to do that. Anyone attatched to the system must be eliminated. Power, authority, can't you see all they care about is maintaining their power, they don't care about the people."

"Even if you're right," Jaune said. "Killing millions, killing most of Remnant isn't the way to go! You won't be able to bring peace be ending the world in war!"

"I've seen evidence, anarchy is the only way to prevent people from being manipulated by people who claim to be better than them. People like Ren, like Pyrrha, like Weiss!"

"Please, lay down your weapons, we can still fix this! People don't have to die!" Jaune said. Dark Jaune began advancing on Jaune, unsheathing his sword.

"Velvet, is this who you want to support?" Coco asked.

"I want to take out anyone who would discriminate," Serial Killer Velvet said.

"No, you want to take out anyone who could get the opportunity to, regaurdless of whether they actually would!" Velvet said.

"I'm sorry, Coco," Serial Killer Velvet said. Velvet stepped in between them and picked up the box.

"Velvet, let me help you," Coco said.

"No, this is my fight," Velvet said. Serial Killer Velvet sheathed her knife and grabbed her box as well. Glaring at each other, they began to advance, and they both opened their boxes at the same time.

From Velvet's box came light, light and statues, made of marble, which began to charge, against Serial Killer Velvet's army, made from corpses. The two armies ran at each other, and decimated each other within seconds. Then they were gone. Velvet pulled a bow and arrow made of glass from the box, and began firing arrows. Serial Killer Velvet pulled out a crossbow made of decaying bones, and fired two began dodging and evading, a perfect match. They both drew out their firearm: dual pistols. Then they both got up over cover, and opened fire, charging at each other, and Velvet threw down her guns and pulled her last weapon.

It was a sword carved from marble, which glowed like the sun. She readied it to cut through her counterpart... who rolled to the side and grabbed her on the back.

Velvet gasped, feeling a sharp pain on her spine. Serial Killer Velvet pulled her hand back, revealing a hidden blade strapped to her wrist. Velvet's spine was hit... she couldn't move her legs, she fell to the ground, dropping her sword.

"NOOO!" Coco screamed, anguish taking over. "VELVET!"

Coco readied her machine gun, and Serial Killer Velvet looked up and saw Coco opening fire. Serial Killer Velvet looked down after a few seconds... to see that her entire body had bullet holes in it. Serial Killer Velvet felt herself bleed out as her soul seemed to vanish.

Coco ran to Velvet, throwing down her machine gun.

"Velvet, we can get you to Grey, we can fix this," Coco said.

"I can't walk... I think she got my lung, I can't breathe very well," Velvet gasped.

"Come on, Grey's here somewhere," Coco said. Ozpin saw the two, and finally his patience had reached its end. Conjuring his aura to his hands, he punched straight through the statue in front of beacon.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted. Coco couldn't even hear him. Ozpin walked up to the two.

"Ozpin, get Grey, or DuFresne," Coco begged.

"Coco, their Weiss has escaped... Grey and DuFresne were the first ones she killed," Ozpin said. Coco froze.

"Well, the hospital, then, we have to get Velvet to the hospital," Coco said.

"The hospital," Ozpin grimmaced. "Was just torn apart by Pyrrha Nikos."

"WELL WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Coco shouted. "I LOST FOX AND YATSU, I CAN'T LOSE VELVET, MY VELVS, I CAN'T LOSE HER, PLEASE!"

Velvet began violently coughing.

"Velvs, no, just hang in there, we'll find a way, we'll go to..." Coco stopped. She couldn't think of a destination. Velvet was coughing blood now.

"Coco, I love you, so much," Velvet gasped. "I'm glad my last moments are with you."

"No, Velvet, you can't, you... you have to stay... I can't do this alone... I... Velvs... please... I love you too, just don't leave, please, just hang in there, we can find a way, we can always find a way to get you safe," Coco said. "VELVS PLEASE!"

"I love you..." Velvet smiled, choking on her blood.

"NO! GOD DAMN IT, NO! VELVS, STAY HERE, DON'T... I CAN'T... I can't do this... I can't do this without you, please, Velvs, I can't be alone, please don't let me be alone, please, Velvs, please, don't let me be alone, Velvs, I love you so much, please don't leave me, I don't want you to go, don't leave me, please!"

"Coco, please, kiss me, one last time?" Velvet asked, approaching her final moment.

Coco was shaking, violently, her eyes waterfalls. She agreed, granting her lover's final wish. She supported Velvet's head, and pressed her lips to Velvet's. And Velvet passed away, during the kiss.

"No, no, no, god, no, NO!" Coco shook, not able to keep still. She fell onto her side, staring into Velvet's now lifeless eyes. Coco felt her tears pour like rivers. Velvet's soul still remained for a second, leaving some sort of message, in a poetic form.

I'm bleeding out, if it's the last thing that I do,

It's to bring you down, I bleed out for you

So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in,

because I'm bleeding out, I bleed out for you,

for you

Ozpin watched the traumatized team leader laying by her deceased lover. Ozpin turned, anger and frustration now replacing the calm everyone knew.

He had failed his students. Coco had lost her team, slowly, one by one. His staff, dead. Glynda. Port. Fox. Yatsuhashi. Velvet. Who would be next? Who would he fail next that he had taken under his protection, who would die next? His question was answered as he turned back to face the leader of team CFVY, who was grabbing Velvet's marble sword. He knew what she was going to do, and he could've stopped it, but he didn't. She deserved it, the right to make that decision. Especially after all that had happened to her.

"Goodbye, Coco," Ozpin said, his voice filled with anguish, a cool, calm anguish, but unimaginable anguish at the same time.

"Goodbye, headmaster," Coco said. "You were the best headmaster anyone could've wished for, and getting into your school is one of the things I'm most proud of. I hope you and everyone win."

Coco raised the blade up to her throat, and knelt over her girlfriend.

"Velvs... I can't do this without you, so I won't. I'm coming to join you now, okay? I'm gonna be with you now, okay? I love you, so much, Velvs," Coco said.

Then she moved the blade across her throat, spilling her blood. She felt her life force drain, as the world spun around her. She fell and lay next to Velvet, her sadness still frozen onto her face.

Ozpin looked away from them. He turned back and suddenly, he got a call from his scroll. It was Roman.

"Hello?" Ozpin answered.

"Her plan is to use the fight as a distraction, she's taking power, she's going to reprogram Vale's cybernetic military system!" Roman said, then the line went dead. Ozpin grabbed his staff, and began walking to the government tower.

Inside, the leaders were already gone. Cinder looked back at him.

"Hello, Ozzy," Cinder joked. "I really don't have time to chat, I hope you don't mind."

"Your plan is over," Ozpin said. "The very fact that I'm here means you won't succeed. Surrender."

"Ever so arrogant, Oz," Cinder said. "You'll have to take me by force."

Ozpin stepped back and twisted his staff to wield it as a sword, then he pulled back the lever on the handle. The staff shifted to a blade, with electrical charges arcing over the entire thing. Cinder grinned, forming a blade of her own from her clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I finally put in CocoVelvet! Okay, don't attack me, I'm sorry, it was really hard for me to write Velvet and Coco's deaths. Eh... so... oh, and Serial Killer Velvet's knife that she used to kill Velvet is very much based off the hidden blade from Assassin's Creed.**

**So... don't have too much to say here except that I miscounted how many chapters were left because I thought each fight would last a whole chapter, but it will actually be two fights per chapter, starting next chapter, because when I'm writing the fights, it seems like the natural ending point isn't long enough to put an entire chapter, and if I try to extend the fight it seems like I'm just ruining the fight by dragging it on (for 18 pages, FRONT AND BACK!) yay, Friends reference. So I will also be uploading only a chapter or two a day now, sorry, guys, but I wanna sort of extend the life of this, seeing as it's been less than a week since I uploaded chapter one and now it's almost over, it seems like this will end practically as it starts. I love writing, but for now I'm gonna stick to about a chapter a day, two chapters if I am feeling generous... unless you guys really want me to upload more a day, because I don't wanna piss you guys off so what to you guys think? Extend the life of the story by uploading one chapter daily, or have it end in a day or two by uploading the rest? I'm writing and I'm about two chapters away from the end, do you guys want it to last a little longer? Five or six chapters left in the story, that can last about five or six days or it can last a day or two, so what do you guys want? Geez, I rambled on, so I'm just gonna stop now... Ballsdeep69 out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own RWBY or its soundtrack, its owners do...**

* * *

><p>Ren and Dictator Ren were on an airship, firing openly at each other. The weapons were perfectly identical, as were the counterparts, except for a scar on Dictator Ren's cheek. Ren used his sembleance, of aura manipulation, chanelling his aura into his senses, observing the area around him. He ran along the wall, performing a wall run, while dual firing at Dictator Ren, who dove to the side and hurled a chair at him, and rolled forward. Ren went along the ceiling, then dropped onto Dictator Ren, stabbing him in the shoulder with his SMG blade. Dictator Ren used his aura to push Ren away, and Ren slammed into the wall.<p>

"This doesn't have to end in violence," Dictator Ren said. "I just want to get back to my universe."

"Then we have no reason to fight," Ren said.

"Indeed. I have a school to keep, but first, I must find the students who need... to be taught right from wrong. Nora Valkyrie, she needs some... fixing."

"Nora is perfect, she doesn't need to change, she is perfectly fine how she is," Ren said.

"If you want to end this, you'll give me a Nora, or the other, and I'll be on my way," Dictator Ren said.

"You aren't harming her!" Ren said, opening fire. Dictator Ren slid forward, smashing out the window, and the pressure change threatened to pull both of them out, but they both managed to stay in the airship. Dictator Ren climbed onto the top of the airship. Ren extended his aura, searching for another, then, pinpointing it, shot at the ceiling, tearing through the hull of the airship. After that, he jumped onto one of the engines, and climbed on top.

"There's really no difference between us," Dictator Ren said. "I was exactly like you, then I got power and realized not only my full potential, but my responsibility. You need to get that responsibility."

"If it means Nora will be harmed then it's not a possibility for me," Ren said. "Not worth it."

"You poor deluded man," Dictator Ren said.

"We're not alike. I wouldn't harm the students of Beacon."

"I'm their protector, their headmaster," Dictator Ren said. "And, I fixed Ozpin's failures. And he's failed over here as well, you need to take power and fix what he couldn't."

Ren opened fire, refusing to let his alternate self control him. He did it for Nora. He charged at his doppelganger, diving over him, dropping, kicking Dictator Ren's legs out of the way, and shoving him to the side while he was shocked. He prepared to bring down the blade on Dictator Ren's neck, but stopped. The blade stopped an inch away.

"I won't kill you. I'm not like you," Ren said. Dictator Ren kicked Ren into the air, then jumped. Dropping his guns, he channeled all of his aura. Then he shoved Ren.

Ren flew with the force of a cannonball through the hull, and became embedded into the floor of the airship. Dictator Ren floated in above him. Dropping to the ground, he put the blade to Ren's neck.

"That is your fault, or rather, your fault is who you're refusing to kill, for. Without her, nothing weighs you down. No crazy moron following you, taking advantage of you, if either of us was smart from the beginning, we would've ran from her, never looked back, never seen her again," Dictator Ren said. "But, not only are you foolish, you also threaten my power... that is unnacceptable. I must end you. You were weak, and leaders must be strong."

Dictator Ren knelt above his counterpart, raising the blade of the SMG.

Nora and Ruby reached Forever Fall and split up. Nora made it to the ruins, where her team had fought the Deathstalker.

Then she saw her rival: Insane Nora.

"Why do you let him use you?" Insane Nora asked. "Just out of curiosity, you could be snapping his neck, or smashing his skull, breaking his legs, use him as target practice... and instead you follow him like a sick puppy!"

Nora readied Mahgnild, in hammer form. She propelled herself into the air, swinging her hammer.

"You must've gone bonkers at some point, so let me explain this to you," Nora said. "You can insult me, I don't care, you can do whatever you want, because you and I, we don't live by rules," Nora giggled, opening fire, launching grenades at Insane Nora. "But you leave Ren out of this, because if he was part of this, he'd be right here, and he's not part of this, just you and me!"

Insane Nora used her hammer to smash a pillar, then smacked it at her counterpart.

Nora broke through the pillar, running along the side of the bridge, and smashing bridges. Swinging like when she entered Breach, she closed in on her nemisis, preparing to smash her through the concrete into the abyss below. Insane Nora grinned and the hammers hit each other, making a massive shockwave. Nora flew into the air, landing on a pillar. She converted Mahgnild into grenade launcher form and began firing at Insane Nora, who fired back. Insane Nora went into a caffeinated frenzy, performing a grenade jump, and landing on another pillar, and launching rocks at Nora. Nora was caught off guard and fell back onto one of the bridges, and before she could get up, Insane Nora fell at rapid speeds down towards her. Nora did manage to fire a grenade, though, which caught the Norse woman midair and set her off course. Insane Nora hit the bridge in the wrong spot, making it into a catapult. Nora let out a cry of delight as she flew through the air, readying Mahgnild.

She landed by the base of the ruins, launching herself back up. Then she landed on a bridge, and looked around for her counterpart. Insane Nora broke through the bridge, coming from under her, and smacked Nora into a pillar. Nora got back up, and did a 360 holding out her hammer, detatching the pillar. Then she repeated the same action, launching the pillar at Insane Nora, who was taken by surprise and was crushed. Nora giggled and began walking away, having defeated her opponent... or so she thought. Insane Nora got back up and picked up the pillar, and hurled it at Nora. Nora turned to see the massive stone flying straight at her, and it smacked her through another pillar, into the base of the ruins. Insane Nora skipped towards her, and took her hammer. Nora couldn't get up, her legs were broken. Insane Nora put both of the hammers by Nora, one by each ear, and giggled.

"Time to experiment, what happens when I fire both at the same time?" Insane Nora said. "Hypothesis, your head explodes like a watermelon!"

"You're really gonna do this?" Nora asked.

"Yup, it'll be a blast!" Insane Nora said.

"You better be glad Yang isn't here to hear you say that," Nora said.

"I've always wanted to duel her... to bad she's probably nothing but gut soup now," Insane Nora giggled, and then she breathed in. "Now, time for the experiment!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ren Vs Ren and Nora Vs Nora! How did that go? I don't know how good I am at writing combat scenes so...<strong>

**Also, apparently there was confusion earlier so let me clear something up...**

**In the previous chapter, Dark Jaune, Jaune, Undead Weiss, Velvet, Serial killer Velvet, Coco, and the Rens were all starting out in the same place, Beacon, right in front. Jaune and Dark Jaune went towards Beacon, going inside. Coco and the Velvets stayed in the same spot, and the Rens left in an airship during their fight. Ozpin was at Beacon with Coco and Velvet at the end, having arrived around when Coco killed Serial Killer Velvet. He let Coco commit suicide to avoide her having to live a painful life of sorrow. Ozpin and Cinder were at the government tower, not in beacon. Basically, since we know nothing about Remnant's governments, I just made one up, and they have a tower. Think Star Wars Senate, here. **

**So, I've finished writing today, and I really like the ending. Somewhat. I can't decide. But the last chapter will be chapter 24... so we're close to done! I'm gonna do one chapter a day (even though I'm dying to finish the series) so that more people get a chance to read this. **

**I'm gonna get started on another story, in fact a few, I have a zombie apocalypse book that will be on fictionpress, possibly a sci fi I'm working on, and I am working on an angsty bumblebee fic, which will also star white rose, arkos, and minor sloth. This one will be Yang POV, and will not contain alternate universes.**

**Anyway, I know you guys probably don't love reading these so I'm just gonna publish the chapter, and everyone remember, the end is near! Wow, I could've made this last over 3 weeks if I had started with the one chapter a day thing... I think I'm gonna do that with future stories.**

**Ballsdeep69 out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, not me...**

**Also, this chapter contains potential spoilers for Red Vs Blue season 12**

* * *

><p>Pyrrha entered the city, searching for info on her counterpart. She had her weapons, and was keeping track of all metals around.<p>

"Have you seen a blonde woman, wearing red and yellow armor, similar to mine?" Pyrrha asked a citizen. The citizen shook his head. Pyrrha kept going, looking for evidence.

Then, Parallel Pyrrha tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, how are things?" she asked.

"You're going back to Beacon," Pyrrha said. "We're going to send you back to your universe."

"Nope, not while there are weak ones here, I have a responsibility. For example, where in the city are the weak?" Parallel Pyrrha asked. She raised her hand, and without warning, Vale General Hospital bent out, then imploded. "Shouldn't have put so much metal in that building, don't you think?"

"You monster!" Pyrrha said, readying her weapons and controlling the magnetic field around her, because the moment that field failed, all the metal on her could be used by her enemy.

"I'm doing what's nessesary. Nice trick, the magnetic field. Let's see how long you can focus," Parallel Pyrrha said. Parallel Pyrrha readied her weapons, and cars began to fly at Pyrrha.

"No!" Pyrrha said, barely dodging each one.

"Nice, you just barely avoided being very disgusting pudding just now," Parallel Pyrrha said. "You really are weak compared to me, your sembleance, pitifully weak, and you always refuse to do what's nessesary, that's quite dissapointing. But it's evolution, Pyrrha. The best at survival shall live, and you cannot survive me."

"We'll see," Pyrrha said, openning fire. Parallel Pyrrha raised her shield, blocking the fire, and jumping over, moving in. Parallel Pyrrha charged, and tore a lamppost from the ground using her sembleance, which Pyrrha deflected using her shield. Parallel Pyrrha began hurling fences, cars, people at Pyrrha, trying to distract her. Pyrrha carefully made sure to move the people out of the way, then turned back.

"Oh, shit," she muttered as Parallel Pyrrha's sheild flew at her. She just barely countered with her own sheild. She felt herself starting to tire, her sembleance starting to wear her out.

She ran at her opponent, making the fight close quarters, and began clashing swords. She carefully blocked each mailbox, motorcycle, and trash can her opponent sent at her, using her shield to ward them off. Pyrrha and Parallel Pyrrha were evenly matched in swordplay, and while Parallel Pyrrha was sending objects at Pyrrha, she also was without her shield, which got caught in Pyrrha's magnetic field and got demagnetized.

Parallel Pyrrha jumped back and began climbing up a building, followed by Pyrrha. Pyrrha began firing, which Parallel Pyrrha had to dodge. Once on a rooftop, the two looked back at each other. Then Pyrrha realized a car was flying over the building. It slammed into Pyrrha full force, throwing her off the building. Pyrrha used her shield to cushion her fall, still possibly breaking her arm. Then the building began to fall over. Pyrrha ran to the side, using her sword to slash at Parallel Pyrrha, who had tried to sneak up behind her. A fire truck almost smacked into Pyrrha, as they dueled. Then, Pyrrha smiled as she saw what she was looking for: Parallel Pyrrha's aura shattered, from overexerting her sembleance. Pyrrha dropped her magnetic field, it wasn't nessesary anymore. She smacked Parallel Pyrrha's sword from her grip, and put her blade to her throat.

"Take away your weapons and sembleance, and you're just as weak as everyone else," Pyrrha said. "What now?"

Parallel Pyrrha was exausted, her aura and sembleance were gone for at least an hour at this point, and she was disarmed.

"Get on the ground," Pyrrha said. Parallel Pyrrha got on her knees and Pyrrha put the blade to her counterpart's neck.

Dark Jaune and Jaune were clashing blades in Beacon, using shields and swords to just barely stay evenly matched.

Dark Jaune grinned.

"So you never found out what your sembleance was, did you?" Dark Jaune asked.

"Oh, and you did? Nice bluff, you were on the run!" Jaune said.

"Hey, you'd be surprised what I could accomplish. How do you think I stole the Grimm dust? How do you think I was able to avoid the cops? How do you think I killed Goodwitch and Port the other day?"

"What? That was-" Jaune began.

"Blake? Think again. Getting out of the cell was easy, I just needed to get more info... then I was able to get out easily, set Blake free, Blake and I had planned this. Even though I'm human, you'd be surprised how much Blake and I see eye to eye. We both hate authority, and that Weiss bitch. We both want to overthrow the system, and we know eventually we'll have to kill each other, but until then, we can make our jobs easier. That Weiss girl told you Blake was escaping, didn't she? That was me, I convinced her Blake would do that, you have no clue how much of this was set up," Dark Jaune laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Well, while Weiss wouldn't listen to me, she would listen to her mother. And the cops would never arrest one of their own," Dark Jaune said. Then his aura glowed, and flashed, then it was Pyrrha in front of Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"What's the matter, Jaune?" Pyrrha mocked. "Caught off guard?"

Pyrrha still was using Dark Jaune's weapons, but other than that it was Pyrrha.

"Illusion," Jaune said.

"Wrong, and not surprising, coming from you. I mean, when could you ever get anything right? Failure is how anyone would describe you," Pyrrha said. "Shapeshifting, dumbass. But, no, illusion, makes much more sense."

"Shut up!" Jaune said, glaring at his rival.

"Oh, what, are you a bit intimidated by this form? Prefer not to have to fight your girlfriend? You are such a moron, you do realize she's using you? All she wants is to kill you," Pyrrha said. Jaune raised his shield.

"Just shut up and fight!" Jaune said. Pyrrha laughed, and again the aura flashed, and this time it was Ruby in front of him.

"Would you prefer I take this form?" Ruby asked. Then Ruby attacked, swinging the sword, which Jaune blocked. As Jaune turned, this time it was Neo.

"How about now? You two got really close, didn't you?" Neo asked. "No?"

Then it was Ozpin.

"Stop!" Jaune said, charging at Ozpin, who fought back. The two tried to stab each other, but both countered with shields, and managed to stop each other. Ozpin brought the sword down from above, and Jaune stepped to the side and stabbed Ozpin's leg. A flash later, and it was Dark Jaune again.

"Shit!" Dark Jaune said.

"You didn't account for armor changes," Jaune said.

"Well, you wanna see how different you get from universe to universe? Because I can show you," Dark Jaune said. Then, it was someone entirely different, it was someone wearing complete armor, black with an orange trim. The visor was black.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"Name's Felix in my universe, but we're one and the same, Jaune, we're not so different. Well, except I do what it takes to beat my opponents, and you... well, you are a loser, just a failure who will always be a dissapointment to your friends. You think that you having an inspiration to win will get you victory? It won't. Because I'm faster, and I'm stronger, and that's all it takes to beat you in the end. Just being better. And you know nothing, you're a failure to your school that you faked your way into, you're a failure to your friends, they're all dying right now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Listen, hear that? That's your friend Coco, it seems she's upset about something."

Coco's cries of anguish echoed through Beacon. Jaune realized what the cries were about, and he decided to stop sitting in one spot.

"Enough!" Jaune shouted, charging at Felix. Felix and Jaune dueled, swords hitting shields, but every hit Jaune made did nothing, due to the armor. "You only have an advantage because of your armor, you think that gives you a justified victory?"

"I don't want a fair victory, I want a world without government controlling everyone, and if I have to cheat a little to do that, I will," Felix said.

"And how long can you hold that up?" Jaune asked, as they tried to stab each other.

"As long as I want to," Felix said. "That's the best part."

"Really? And what about now?" Jaune asked, slashing again into Felix's chest, shattering his aura. And, with the aura failure, Dark Jaune's sembleance failed as well, and Felix was gone. Dark Jaune backed up.

"I still have more armor, and better weapons. You aren't going to win, Jaune, you should just accept it," Dark Jaune said. Then, Jaune finally figured it out and smiled.

Then Dark Jaune was looking at Parallel Pyrrha.

"Hello, Jaune," Parallel Pyrrha said.

"Well done," Dark Jaune said. "You've figured out how to use your sembleance, congratulations, but you still don't know how to use it."

"But I didn't abandon the woman I love, like you did. I wasn't weak, like you. So weak, it's a crime not to just eliminate you," Parallel Pyrrha said. Dark Jaune lost it.

"FUCK YOU!" Dark Jaune shouted, and Parallel Pyrrha grinned and stepped to the side, smacking Dark Jaune over the head with the shield. Then Jaune was back, and he disarmed Dark Jaune.

"Where's your victory now? Now, you've lost!" Jaune said. "Your chaos is done, I've defeated you, and you've revealed all of your tricks."

* * *

><p><strong>So... Pyrrha vs Pyrrha and Jaune vs Jaune! What did you think? I chose that for Jaune's sembleance because, 1, I thought it sounded cool, and 2, it was an excuse to make another RVB reference. Yes, Felix actually showed up, to any of you who don't watch Red Vs Blue Felix is an an asshole who tries to kill the main characters multiple times and is voiced by Miles Luna, the same guy who voices Jaune Arc. That's why they were the same person, I base it off of voice actors, so Carolina is Pyrrha, Texas is Goodwitch, nora is agent Conetticut (that's a bit odd to think about) Roman is Locus, yang is Jensen, Ozpin is agent washing-tub, blake is Dr. Grey (who actually was a character in this fic) Ruby is Kimball, and holy shit I'm eating chili with peppers in it, and my throat burns... oh god I didn't know it would burn like that ow ow ow... anyway getting closer to the ending, next up is Yang Vs Yang (or yin, if you would prefer) and Blake Vs Blake. OOOOOWWW GOD MY THROAT OWWW! God I'm trying not to cry... ow... why, chili? I thought I could trust you! IT BURNS!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**I Burn, as well as the rest of RWBY's music, is owned by Jeff Williams, and Casey Lee Williams**

**I do not own anything in this story**

**EDIT: I have just recieved news that, unfortunately, Monty Oum, creator of RWBY, has been hospitalized, and doctors don't know if he will recover. If you wish to donate to help him, please do so, the link to the fund is on the Roosterteeth website and, hopefully, the brilliant animator, director, and voice actor will get better soon.**

* * *

><p>Yang Xiao Long looked around as she stepped into Mountain Glenn's city.<p>

"I know you're here!" Yang shouted, calling out to Yin. "You really didn't strike me as a coward, I'm surprised now you want to back down!"

"I'm no coward," Yin said, across the street. "I'm your end. You shouldn't have come. It will be the last mistake you ever made."

"Well, then, let's do this," Yang said. The two charged at each other, and Yang's sembleance triggered. Fists met, and a shockwave of fire pulverized the city.

The two began jabbing, Yang throwing a punch to Yin, who blocked and tried to punch Yang in the gut. Yang evaded, throwing an uppercut to Yin. Yin caught Yang's hand and pulled her forward, kicking her in the chest. Yang stumbled, and Yin smashed her fist into Yang's nose. Then she grabbed Yang's hair and yanked Yang backwards into a building, and shoved her to the ground. Yin was about to start curb stomping Yang when they both realized something... a single strand of Yang's hair had been detatched.

"Fuck," Yin said. Yang's sembleance got a jolt of power, and Yang's anger took over. She got up, and punched Yin three times in the nose, then delivered another punch to Yin's gut, causing the girl to gag, and Yang delivered another punch to Yin's throat, shutting Yin up. Yin blocked the next blow, but was on the defensive here. Yang picked up a fire hydrant and beat Yin with it, then jumped into the air and forced a shockwave through the ground.

Yin was thrown back.

Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye

Yang charged at her.

You think that you'll break me, you're gonna find in time

Yang flew into the air, diving to her opponent to put her into the cement.

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July

Yang smashed her enemy through solid concrete, then grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the building.

Sending out your army but you still can't win, listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why!

Yang stomped Yin into the ground, but Yin recovered, and punched Yang back, then it was Yin's turn. Yin's aura flared and Yin tackled Yang, and began visciously assaulting her, punching with both fists, bruising Yang's face and breaking her jaw. Yang shoved Yin back, kicking her, then leapt, firing her shotgun at Yin's face. Yin recovered and delivered a strong kick to Yang's gut, and Yang fell to the ground, feeling sick. Yin picked up Yang, and shoved her through the concrete face first.

Yang reeled, breaking free, and fell back, unable to stand. Yin charged at her, and in her last attempt, Yang grabbed her leg and pulled down. Yin faceplanted into the road, making a new pothole. Yang punched her face in, and again and again. Then, both boxers couldn't stand, and just sort of crawled for a second.

"That was awesome," Yin said. "I've been wanting a fight like that for a long time."

"Glad I could deliver," Yang gagged, throwing up.

"So what now? We kill each other?" Yin asked.

"I doubt either of us can," Yang said.

"Why do you fight for them? All they'll do is hurt you," Yin said.

"No, I'll stay with them to the end of time," Yang said. Then, Yin froze.

She had promised Ruby to stay by her side.

She broke that promise.

And then, Yin's eyes slowly turned lilac. Yang chuckled.

"Sembleance finally off?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Yin said, feeling, for the first time in months, peace.

"What did it for you?" Yang asked.

"A promise. I promised Ruby I'd stay by her side, even though none of her friends would. Then, almost immediately, we were trying to kill each other. What kind of sister am I?" Yin asked.

"One that went through stuff no one should have to with a sembleance that makes her an unstoppable force. It isn't your fault, it's just really unfortunate. Your universe went to hell, but it wasn't anyone's fault," Yang said. "What's it like, using it for that long?"

"Hell. Absolute hell. All the people you cared about, you want to see them die, you want to kill them, tear them limb from limb. It just accumulates, and you can't stop it. You are just angry, beyond reason, all the time, everything always sucks and you just want to see the world burn, and know that you ignited every inch."

"And how does it feel to have that stop?" Yang asked.

"Better than anything I've ever felt. But worse than anything at the same time, because I know everything I did. I'm a monster, that's all I am. How do I make up for everything?" Yin asked.

"I'd say, take some anger management counseling, probably something we could both use," Yang said.

"Huh, that might work," Yin said.

"I'm sorry everything's fucked up where you're from," Yang said.

"I'm sorry I fucked everything up here," Yin said.

Yang chuckled.

"You didn't. Believe me. I had a feakout at one point, but for the most part, things will be fine here. I hope they can be fine where you're from," Yang said.

"I hope so," Yin said.

"What happened? To you and Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Well, when Weiss left, and Blake didn't come back, Ruby sort of... lost it, you know? She just couldn't take loss like that again. After her mom, she just reached her limit. I tried to be there for her, but she ran away, and somehow it escalated to her killing a lot of people. Then she found me, killed team SSSN, and tried to convince me to try murder. We ended up fighting, and that's when my sembleance sort of took over," Yin said.

"That sucks," Yang said. "How do you handle it?"

"You just saw how I handle it," Yin said.

"Ah. Well, if it helps, you're not as bad as you think," Yang said. "I think you're blaming yourself a lot when you don't need to."

"Thanks," Yin said, just breathing in peace, happy to not be angry any more, happy to be calm.

Blake Belladonna arrived at the train. Jumping on, she was reminded of leaving Adam.

She hoped she wasn't leaving Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

Inside, White Fang Blake was waiting, knowing she'd arrive.

"Hey, there," Blake said.

"I'll give you another chance. Stay loyal to your people. I dont' give chances like this often. The humans want only to kill every last faunus. It's a crime simply to be a faunus. Does this seem just to you?" White Fang Blake asked.

"No, but not every human hates us," Blake said. "Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, I can keep going."

"You saw what happened in my universe. That's gonna happen here. Ruby will end up a killer. Weiss inheriting SDC. Yang will give up her sanity to her sembleance eventually. And Jaune will try to save him. That poor kid. Pyrrha will end up trying to kill everyone, Ren will go power hungry, and the loss of her love will drive Nora insane. It's going to happen here, easily. Ruby will have to kill her counterpart, or be killed. Either way, this universe will mirror mine, Blake. If Ruby dies, Yang will go crazy. If Ruby kills the killer, she'll get addicted, just like where I come from. Yang can only beat her counterpart if she utilizes her aura to the maximum. And do you think Pyrrha can beat her counterpart? Blake, this universe will burn, just like mine. But every forest fire makes way for the newest plants. And we'll prosper. The faunus can finally have a home. A home where they aren't discriminated against. A home where there aren't any humans to tell us we don't belong. A home where Faunus don't have to live in fear. Isn't that what you want?"

"I want a world where humans and faunus live in equality," Blake said. "It's possible, I've seen it before. It won't be easy, but it's what everyone deserves, and everyone owes it to each other to try."

"Humans and faunus will not live in equality, it can't happen," White Fang Blake said.

"Yes, it can."

"NO!" White Fang Blake said. "IT CAN'T! They tried to, and look how it turned out. We're treated like monsters and worthless creatures, but we can rise above it all, we're better than them, they don't deserve this land!"

"Everyone deserves a chance, and you're just as bad as them if you think humans are bad. Racism works both ways," Blake said. "There isn't just one way, several humans are racist against faunus, but you're racist against humans, you're no better than the worst of them."

"Enough." White Fang Blake said. "We can't live together. If you want to join us, you can. I'm going back to my universe, and I'm going to save the faunus there, then I'm saving the faunus here. If you don't join, I'll have to kill you, but that can wait."

"I'm not letting you leave, not if you're gonna hurt the people I care about," Blake said.

"You're really gonna do this?" White Fang Blake scoffed, readying Gambol Shroud.

Blake sent out a shadow clone, while White Fang Blake opened fire. Blake rolled behind cover, getting Gambol Shroud ready. Then she jumped up... to see five White Fang Blake's.

They all spoke in unison.

"I'm a bit more... powerful than you, Blake. My clones are better than yours, admit it. You should give up, and I'll make your death painless."

Blake shot at all five, and four of them vanished. White Fang Blake sent out her flail, which was on a chain instead of a ribbon. The flail just barely missed Blake, who dove forward and punched her nemesis. White Fang Blake began to fight Blake, both using their dual swords. They were evenly matched, until White Fang Blake rolled to one side. But a clone went the other way, and Blake didn't know which was which. She fought both at the same time, struggling to maintain her side.

The clone vanished, and Blake focused on White Fang Blake, and managed to cut off White Fang Blake's left ear.

White Fang Blake screamed in pain, and Blake understood why, she knew how sensitive those ears were. White Fang Blake jumped out of the interior of the car, getting on top of the train. Blake followed, shooting at her doppelganger.

White Fang Blake sent out her flail again, catching Blake on the leg. Blake cursed and sent out a flail of her own, hitting White Fang Blake's shoulder.

"You really should have joined me. We could do so much, imagine all of the faunus we could save together. We could do so much," White Fang Blake said.

"I'm not going to kill innocent people, human or faunus," Blake said.

"They killed our parents, don't you want revenge?" White Fang Blake said.

"I don't strive for revenge," Blake said. "I want equality."

"Equality is illusion," White Fang Blake said.

"No, it isn't!" Blake said, again opening fire. White Fang Blake dodged and sent out six clones. Blake looked over the clones.

"What now? Your ammo is low, you can't afford to miss," White Fang Blake(s) said. Blake examined them. Then, she realized something: the clones are mirror images. Six of them were missing their right ear... only one was missing the left.

Blake shot the real one, causing all the others to vanish.

"Fuck!" White Fang Blake winced.

Then she sent out her flail. The chain wrapped around Blake's neck, suffocating her.

Blake gagged, desperately trying to escape.

"I can recover from a gunshot," White Fang Blake said. "But you can't recover from asphyxiation."

Blake felt herself turning blue. She dropped to her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you think of that one? I Burn, Yin and Yang, so much stuff! I really like that Yin and Yang worked things out, because of all of the characters, they're the ones you would least expect to work things out, and I'm proud of the way I wrote Yin and Yang here, I really liked how that turned out. <strong>

**So I never really finished the inspirations, I sorta forgot, so here, let me clarify:**

**Ruby is based off of Ruby from Red Reaper and the evil Ruby from Grimm Nightmares, and the joker in a way.**

**Weiss is based off of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter**

**Blake is mainly just based off the white fang itself, how it used to be peaceful then turned into a destructive monster.**

**Yang is based off of Yang from Pyromania, mainly**

**Jaune is based off of Felix from RVB and Anakin from Star Wars**

**Pyrrha is based off of Magneto from X-Men, and in a way Sylar from Heroes**

**Nora is based off of Harley Quinn**

**Ren is based off of what I think Ironwood will end up being.**

**Velvet isn't really based off of anything, just a sort of evil version of Velvet.**

**Roman is based off of what I think a father should be... My relationship with my father wasn't that positive, so Roman in this story is kinda how I think a father should be.**

**So, that's the inspirations! Wow, only 22, 23, and 24 left! Wow, so close to being done! I can't believe this went by so fast, you guys are an awesome audience, and I've gotten so many awesome comments, so thanks, guys**

**EDIT: So the Monty Oum thing, Roosterteeth has not released any information on the circumstances of his medical emergency, and I ask you to respect his privacy in this matter. If you are considering donating, just look up Monty Oum Hospitalized on google, click the roosterteeth link, and Burnie's message will include a link to donate to him. While I have no money to donate, I send as many positive and optimistic thoughts to Monty as I can, and hope his condition will improve.**


	22. Monty, get well, we need you back

**Hello, fans, I will be posting the newest chapter in just a moment, but first, I'm gonna take a chapter to say something.**

**As anyone following the most recent events of Roosterteeth will know, Monty Oum was recently hospitalized, and doctors do not know if he will recover, according to Former CEO Burnie Burns. Roosterteeth has not elaborated on the circumstances of his injury, and I ask RT fans and community to respect Monty Oum's privacy, because while I have my own curiosity, if Monty's conscious right now, the last thing he needs is the internet begging for information on his hospitalization, and his family doesn't need that either. If he wishes to share that information, he will when he wants to. But, on the bright side, within just a couple of hours, the community had donated about 100 thousand dollars to help pay for Monty's medical bills, which doubled the goal, and as of 24 hours, aproximately 150 thousand dollars has been donated in support of Oum. This shows the amazingness of RT's community, so even though I'm not part of Roosterteeth or Monty Oum, I want to thank you all for being there for one of my role models, whether you donated or just sent positive thoughts or prayers, anything that can help is appreciated. I believe that the human mind can influence the universe, and I think Monty probably needs people directing optimism and positivity towards him. **

**Monty Oum's mother died around the production of season ten of Red Vs Blue, and on a post on , he said that he recieved the information while considered a workaholic, something Monty is still known for to this day. In the same post, he said: "**I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death.**" If the human spirit is as strong as Oum believes, and as I hope, then Monty will recover and, as many fans are hoping, figuratively breakdance out of the hospital. I just wanted to take a moment to give my support to Monty.**

**Monty is one of my role models, Red Vs Blue and RWBY have given me hapiness and entertainment and inspired me, and inspired creativity in me, in ways I am infinitely greatful for, and if Monty should ever read this, I would like to say, Monty, you are one of the most amazing people I've heard of. You've done things I wish I could do, Haloid had me in awe, and RWBY has been an obsession within me for months since I found it, so thank you, because you, like the rest of the amazing staff at Roosterteeth, have inspired me and given me goals to shoot for, experiences I wouldn't trade for pretty much anything, entertainment to help me through some of the most difficult years of my life, and it fills me with great sorrow to see obstacles and tragedy threaten to interrupt what looks like an incredible life and career. I desperately hope that you recover fully, and can continue to live your life happily. I don't know what happened, and I don't want to until you decide to make it public, if you do, but I hope whatever happened is something you can look back on and say, "I beat that, and I can beat anything. I've made it through that event, and I'm still fine today, I'm still living happily, and I can continue to do so. It's something that I've beaten, something behind me, and I emerge from the triumph stronger with the experience of a survivor."**

**I didn't have money to donate, but the amazing community has donated what I hope is more than enough for you to be fine. **

**And to the fans and community and family, I would like to say that none of you are alone in your worry for Monty's situation, the community has come together as a whole to support Monty in various ways, and we all are hoping Monty recovers.**

**The last thing that I would like to mention is the shock that I truly felt, and what got to me, in a way, was seeing the tweets from RT staff, a staff that is usually gleeful and comedic, and instead, it just seemed so... sad, and depressed. Everyone seemed like their usual happiness and humorous shades were gone, and I completely understand, it was just very shocking in my opinion, and I hate to see the RT staff effected so much, because it's just so bizzare to me, and I hope that Monty fully recovers and RT returns to the way it was before.**

**Get well, Monty. I have my hopes that you will recover, and if I believed in a deity, I would be praying constantly for your safety and well being. I will do my version of that by channeling all optimism and positivity and really just a desperation for your recovery. Like Nora needs Ren, we all need you. You have changed roosterteeth in ways no one could've believed, and I am very hopeful that soon everything will be as it recently was.**

**Okay, now that that's said, new chapter coming right up! I basically said that so I wouldn't have the world's longest author's note.**


	23. Chapter 22

**RWBY is Roosterteeth and Monty Oum's**

**RWBY's soundtrack is owned by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

**Monty Oum, please get well soon, you have the world so worried, and we all need you back**

* * *

><p>Undead Weiss was with DuFresne and Grey.<p>

"You realize I can leave any time I want, right?" Undead Weiss said.

"You think you can, but even if you get past us, you won't make it past security," DuFresne said.

"Besides, why would you leave? What is important enough to go through the trouble?" Grey asked. Undead Weiss tilted her head, motioning for Grey to come closer. Undead Weiss was tied down to a chair. Grey walked up, and at that moment, a glyph appeared under Grey. Grey slammed into the ceiling at terminal velocity, killing her. A fire glyph appeared under Undead Weiss, destroying the chair. She grabbed her sword and cut herself free, and stabbed DuFresne in the neck.

Then she got aboard a bulkhead.

"I thought you'd be here," Weiss said. Undead Weiss turned back and saw her doppelganger.

"Ah, my clone. You'll want to remain seated, or there's a chance I'll have to kill you," Undead Weiss said.

"They were good doctors, good people," Weiss said.

"I had no idea you were so pathetic. A Schnee does not concern themself with other people and their morals. A Schnee seeks victory, above all else," Undead Weiss said.

"You've truly become your father's puppet," Weiss said. "What's it like, having other people think for you? When he ressurected you, did he leave you braindead?"

"Quite the contrary, I now can strive for true victory and success. Think of the profit obtainable by marketing Quantum Dust. The Schnee Dust Company would triple in profit."

"I thought we wanted nothing to do with profit, or business. We were going to leave that behind, become real people, good people. But instead, you became a sheep," Weiss said.

"I'm a leader, actually," Undead Weiss said. The bulkhead landed at the Schnee Residence, a large castle made of marble, surrounded by snow. Weiss felt her blood run cold, being back here.

"And why here?" Weiss asked.

"Obvious, find Quantum Dust, and take all of yours. You're too weak for it, anyway. You don't need it," Undead Weiss said.

"You don't need to be considered better, your ego has enough matter as it is," Weiss said.

"So clever," Undead Weiss said. "Father is glad to have a daughter that is willing to join the company where I'm from... you're just a dissapointment, you know that right?"

"I don't live by my father's expectations, I live by my own. Can you say the same?" Weiss asked.

"There was a time when you didn't mix with those degenerates. When you found out she was a faunus, and you were willling to say goodbye to her, forever, why did you change?"

"Because I realized who my friends were," Weiss said. "And that's more important to me than money, or power, or profit. I now actually enjoy my life. Your life is hollow. Meaningless. Like you."

"Come on, I'm sure you want to fight," Undead Weiss said.

"Aren't you going to give me some crap about how we could work together, do more for your agenda?" Weiss asked.

"I work alone," Undead Weiss said. "You just threaten my power."

They both stepped into the icy building. Weiss drew her sword, and Undead Weiss did the same.

"Shall we count down?" Weiss asked.

"Sure. Three-" Undead Weiss began, then a glyph launched Undead Weiss backward, slamming her into the glass window. Weiss smirked and advanced forward.

"Your mistake, isn't it the family principle that no Schnee waits for another person to tell them what to do?" Weiss asked, launching herself into the air on a glyph, and landing by Undead Weiss.

Undead Weiss stood, casting a glyph in the air, which sent several shards of glass and ice in a blizzard at Weiss, throwing ther up to the top of the castle. Weiss landed, covered in cuts, on the snowwy rooftop. Undead Weiss landed right next to her.

"You're weak. You're pitiful. But you look like me... and you could take what I've worked for and use it for yourself." Undead Weiss raised her sword as Weiss struggled to stand.

"Dangerous place for a petty princess," Weiss hissed. A blizzard began to pick up, and the wind was so loud it began to drown out all noise. All Weiss heard was ice clinking on itself as Undead Weiss sprinted at her, using a glyph to jump over her, but Weiss saw it coming.

Weiss kicked up, catching Undead Weiss in the back of the neck. Undead Weiss slid forward. Weiss launched herself forward with a glyph, swinging her sword from right to align itself in center. Undead Weiss ducked, grabbing Weiss's leg and pulling her down. Then Undead Weiss stood, kicking Weiss in the face as she fell.

Weiss lay on the ground for a second, blood pouring from her nose. She stood with effort. And when she looked up, Undead Weiss was nowhere to be seen. A white blur was floating in the blizzard. Weiss predicted its path and used a glyph to block, knocking Undead Weiss out of the sky. Undead Weiss smacked into the roof, dropping her sword. Weiss flew at her, preparing to stab through her... but Undead Weiss rolled back, and lunged at her own sword. Weiss stabbed into a solid 3 inches of ice, and then a glyph froze her sword to the roof. Undead Weiss lunged at her, and Weiss had to leave her sword. Undead Weiss swung, trying to stab her. Weiss knew if she could only get to her sword and cast a fire glyph, she could get it out...

Her face stung as she realized she couldn't breathe very easily, the blood on her face and in her nose had frozen. Undead Weiss managed to get her arm, then managed to slice open her leg. Weiss winced with pain, but knew that it was weakness to let pain take control. Weiss jumped over Undead Weiss's sword, kicking her in the throat. Then she grabbed Undead Weiss's arm, and pulled her to the side, kicking her in the gut. Weiss ran for her sword, and got to it. She twisted the handle, casting the glyph.

An explosion broke the sword free, and she looked back. Undead Weiss was casting a wind glyph, trying to knock Weiss off the building.

Weiss began to slide, and knew she had to think of something. She casted a glyph slanted, deflecting the wind. Then she sprinted at Undead Weiss.

Undead Weiss cast a gravity glyph, and Weiss began to hurtle involuntarily into the air. Weiss smacked into an earth glyph, and rocks out of nowhere slammed into her. Then she began to drop to the ground, and she couldn't react fast enough...

She slammed front first into the ground. Her sword flew from her grip, and right off the rooftop.

Weiss stood, dizzy.

A piece of glass stabbed through her leg. Weiss cried out in pain, shocked. Then she realized her legs were stuck.

She looked down.

She was standing on an ice glyph. She looked up to see Undead Weiss three meters away, grinning. Then Weiss felt herself freeze as she was embedded in ice.

Cold overtook her as she looked out on her doppelganger. Undead Weiss walked over to her.

"You'll probably live, as long as your team can find you... shame you never told them where you lived..." Undead Weiss said.

Weiss felt her heart drop, fear taking her mind.

Undead Weiss began to walk away.

Ruby split up from Nora. She proceeded through Forever Fall. Darkness was all she could see, and all she could think of. Crescent Rose was ready, she knew she couldn't waste any time.

Ruby began to worry...

Blake, Yang, what if they died?

What would I do then?

Ruby heard a noise up ahead... not Grimm. Ruby ran ahead and saw something horrifying.

There was a clearing with about 30 corpses, recently killed. And in the middle of it all was Killer Ruby, with bloodstains all over her.

"Hey! Ruby! I've been wanting to talk to you, how have you been?" Killer Ruby asked.

"Surrender," Ruby said.

"You think you can get me to- why would I? You can't catch me, and if you do, I'm gonna die... I'd prefer not to die, you see," Killer Ruby giggled, grinning that terrifying, psychopathic grin.

"You're gonna be sent back to your universe," Ruby said.

"I don't care where I am. As long as there's prey, people to stalk, and watch them beg and squirm and plead as I dismember them, and only kill them once they're about to escape, kill them when I have to, it's so fun... why haven't you tried it?" Killer Ruby asked.

"No, I'm not a killer," Ruby said. Taiyang Xiao Long's words echoed in her mind...

Ruby, you're the innocent one, and you have to stay that way, that's what makes you, you. You're innocent, and that's something you should never let go of.

"You're not a killer... yet," Killer Ruby said. "That's the best part. I know this can end two ways, and either way is great. Way one, I kill you, and get the most awesome kill possible."

Ruby shuddered, trying to ignore the corpses nearby.

"Way two, you kill me, and you get your first taste of killing. And you won't be able to resist, you will be addicted... you'll be me," Killer Ruby said. "You can't win, and I can't lose."

"You're wrong, I just have to incapacitate you," Ruby said.

"No, all it takes from me is to keep trying to escape, you'll have no choice. You can't win, no matter which way this goes," Killer Ruby said. Then Killer Ruby readied her Crescent Rose, and then decayed rose petals surrounded Ruby. Ruby looked around, unable to spot her doppelganger. Ruby began walking, searching for her. She knew it could turn into a speed chase, but she needed to maintain both control and aura. Using her sembleance would make that difficult.

Ruby winced with every twig snap, every crushed leaf. And even worse was that she knew that her doppelganger would attack suddenly, quickly, and Ruby would either die, or defend. Then her clone would retreat, readying to repeat. Until either Ruby died, or Ruby miscalculated and killed Killer Ruby.

Killer Ruby was still nowhere to be seen. Ruby looked over her shoulder, knowing she'd have less than a second of warning each time. She knew she'd have to save her sembleance for that, for reacting quickly enough.

Ruby heard a noise, a rustle of leaves. She turned to face the source, raising Crescent Rose in defense.

A loud clang echoed as the blade of the other Crescent Rose smashed against hers, and the doppelganger vanished again, leaving Ruby to tremble in panic.

That was when Ruby figured it out: she would almost be incapable of being able to weaken and incapacitate her enemy. It was kill or be killed. Ruby rolled to the side as the scythe blade almost decapitated her. Ruby lowered her scythe, firing a low sniper shot at her enemy. The shot missed. Ruby cursed and continued.

"Oh, Ruuuuuby, where do you think I am?" Killer Ruby's voice echoed. "I could be biding my time, waiting, or I could be taking the kill!"

Ruby turned, looking for her attacker. Killer Ruby still didn't attack. Ruby felt an urge to look up. And when she did, she had just enough time to jump back as Killer Ruby smashed into the ground. Ruby grabbed Killer Ruby, by the hood, and pulled her back, trying to slash her legs. Killer Ruby got up.

"Not that easy," Killer Ruby said, beginning to run again. Ruby used a burst of speed to go around her and hit her with the blunt side of her scythe.

Killer Ruby turned, and the two of them hit scythes against each other for a couple seconds, Killer Ruby trying to kill, Ruby trying to defend and cut off Killer Ruby's hands or legs. Neither had any such luck, and Killer Ruby was surprised this time when Ruby vanished.

"You're trying to mix things up on me? Okay, this will be fun! What will you do? Will you try to kill me? You'll try to knock me out, for sure, and you'll have to avoid me killing you. I really think I've been going about this all wrong. See, when I started killing, I was angry, I was sad, I was all over the place. And you're fine," Killer Ruby said. "What if I were to even things out? For example, what if I told you that all of your friends are dead? They fell into a trap. Weiss escaped, it was planned for her to, all along. And now your friend Weiss is surely dead at her hand. Blake is probably being gutted alive. And honestly Yang is already gone and we both know it. I mean, Yang from where I'm from, she's unstoppable. I did that, I get to take credit! But just think, you'll end up being just like me, or I'll kill you, either one. Then your dear sister, either way, will end up just like mine. Isn't that just wonderful? You could stop it all by running away from me. I'd let you go, too. I'd let you run off, and you'd be safe, you wouldn't have to be a killer like me, and I wouldn't kill you. Your sister wouldn't become insane...your happy life could be salvaged. But we both know, if I'm not stopped, I'll go kill hundreds. And you can't let that happen. Isn't that just amazing, poetic in a sense. You could save everything, or you could save what is everything to you. Your sister, your friends, and yourself. At the cost of hundreds, probably thousands. I would kill your friends in an instant, assuming they live that long. I would probably return, but they'd tell you it was okay, you didn't have to do it... but it's too late for that now. You can run, just go ahead if you want to, I won't stop you. Just let everyone die. I'm guessing you're still here... and I already know I'm right. Because I'm in your head, Ruby. I know how you work. And that's how I'm gonna turn you into a killer... Yang will be so dissapointed..."

Ruby lunged from her hiding spot, scythe raised. She was moving at high speed to her clone, who smiled, and knew she had her own decision, she had time to make it. She could raise her scythe and kill the innocent girl, or she could let Ruby kill her...

Ruby realized her mistake too late to do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Ruby V Ruby and duel of the Weisses...<strong>

**Wow, I've kinda been depressed. It's really lucky, in my opinion, that I finished writing the fic before i heard about Monty, because I think if I knew about Monty first, I don't think I could write, I don't feel like writing as much because I just get really worried... I want Monty to be okay... after the last chapter, I'm gonna take a break from writing for a bit, until Monty recovers, and he will recover, he has to. RT and RT's community needs him, he has to recover. **

**So the next chapter will be partially third person, partially first person from Roman's perspective.**

**God, I just want Roosterteeth to post an update saying "Burnie Burns here again, and I am delighted to tell you all that Monty Oum has made a full recovery and we will be continuing as before, thank you all for all of your support, Monty is perfectly fine, and everything is back to normal."**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I regret to tell you all that after today, it's done. Yeah, this isn't the last chapter, that's the next one, but I'm doing both today because this chapter's really short. Also, this chapter will be told from Roman Torchwick's perspective, if I didn't say already. To clarify, same Roman that narrated before.**

**I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum (get well) does, and Jeff and Casey Lee Williams own RWBY's music.**

**Monty Oum, please get well soon, the world needs you!**

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Cinder charged, and Ozpin swung low, aiming for her legs, to incapacitate first. She jumped, kicking his shoulder, then cutting into his arm. He blocked the next slice, and kicked her back.<p>

"You're done, you've lost," Ozpin said.

"No, I haven't," Cinder said. "The military's moving to help your people, the government tower will go unnoticed for some time... your precious little Beacon, we both know once the alternates have finished their rivals, they'll destroy Beacon... they nearly did it once, and now nothing's going to stop them."

"You'd do all of this for power?" Ozpin asked.

"You don't consider using power... you have power, and just sit by... such a waste. One I will not mirror. I will have my power, and I will use it for everything I need to, your world will burn, and a new era will rise, one where I am the government. I am god. I am every authority anyone could have. Absolute power."

"No one should have anything remotely close to that," Ozpin said, continuing the duel.

"Actually, if you're willing to use it, then you deserve it. When you don't use your power, it's wasted.'

Ozpin and Cinder struggled to gain the upper hand, at a draw.

I raised my cane, knowing Neo would have to fight her own battle. The alternate, Roman, opened fire. He hit a fuel line under me. Both of us were thrown up, into the building above. It was Junior's bar.

Roman ran at me, and I fired at him. He was thrown off by a blast, and I looked around... the place must've been closed for the night. Roman got back up, and jumped at me, trying to smack me with his cane. I kicked him in the chest, pushing him back. He stumbled to the bar, and I fired a shot at him. He ducked, and the shot hit the liquor bottles... that wasn't what I wanted. The bottles exploded, and flames were everywhere. Roman sprinted at me, firing rapidly. I evaded, delivering a punch to his jaw.

"Ow!" he said.

"Sorry, what were you expecting, a nerf bullet?" I asked.

"Why are we even fighting?" Roman asked.

"You work for her, for Cinder," I said.

"Well, she's kinda winning, it's kinda the obvious choice," Roman said.

"Well, what do you think it will be like, when she's won?" I asked.

"I'll have a tv the size of a billboard, and I'll have my own land."

"That's what you think? She'll allow for alternate authority?" I scoffed. "When has she let you command anyone before?"

"Well..." Roman said.

"Then, what makes you think she'll let you have anything you want? She'll stab you in the back as soon as she wins," I said.

"I..." Roman said. "That... may be true, actually."

"And you're going to let it happen?" I asked.

"Uh... no. No, I'll call Neo, call her off," Roman said. He called.

"What?" I asked.

"Not answering," Roman said.

I picked up my scroll, right as Neo called me.

* * *

><p><strong>No AN really here, only saying this: Neo is narrating again in the last chapter.<strong>


	25. The Finale

**AND NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE OF RWBY: UNIVERSE OF NIGHTMARES**

**Neo is the first person again, yay...**

**RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, and their music is owned by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, none of the above is owned by me.**

**HORIZONTAL LINE, FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE**

Neo and I were thrown from the bulkhead. Free falling, we attempted to fight. She slashed at me, but I kicked away. Then she evaded a stab. After a second, I realized the ground was coming up. I opened my parasol, slowing down. Neo tried to open her parasol at the same time.

"Fuck," she said.

The parasol jammed.

She shot past me, and landed on the ground, at Cinder's office.

I slowly drifted to a landing. Neo was a pile of really gross mushy stuff. I dropped my parasol and looked around. Cinder had some sort of device nearby. I picked it up, it was about the size of a computer, and was glowing various colors.

I saw a notebook, opened.

The page read,

The Quantum Origin is a device capable of triggerring the Quantum Reaction, a chain reaction that destroys all matter from any parallel universes by igniting the Quantum dust molecularly embedded in them.

I widened my eyes in shock... Cinder had a device to delete everything that wasn't from here. It must have been so she could get rid of us all once she was done with her plan, eliminate the threats...

Then I realized something else...

The duplicates were very powerful... and all of my friends, they would probably die if the fight continued. We didn't belong here... but every second the fight continued, more lives were put at risk. We couldn't take the time to go back where we came from, Cinder needed to be stopped. Now. No delay. Only one way to stop their enemies... to get rid of all of the parallel people... everyone who didn't belong here, but was... they'd be gone. All of the people from my universe... Killer Ruby, Undead Weiss, all of them... including me and dad...

But it needed to be done.

I tried to think of another way. But I knew already this was the only way...

I realized I was crying.

I pulled out my scroll and decided to talk to my dad one last time.

"Neo? Are you safe?"

"I'm alive," I said.

"Thank god," Roman said.

"Dad... I think... I think I have to do something... I don't want to, but it's the only way... it's a device, it destroys everything that is in this universe that shouldn't be, me, you, and all the duplicates. This universe would be free of everything from our universe, it's the only way to stop Cinder..." I said. Tears rolled down my face.

"Neo... are you sure?" Roman asked.

"There's no way to save everyone left, other than this."

"Then, we'll have to do it. But wait a minute." Roman said.

"Okay," I said.

"You should say goodbye to your friends... leave them a note or something... they're good people, and they deserve it," Roman said.

"I will," I said.

"And, Neo? You're the most amazing daughter anyone could've had... I wish I could've given you a happier life, free of all the horrors you saw, I wish I could give you a lifetime, a perfect lifetime, and you could be happy, and get married. God, I wish that. But I can't, I never could. But when we got here, and I saw you interact with your friends... I knew you got to be happy at least that one time... and I'm so glad you got that. Neo, I love you so much, you're everything to me, okay? I'm so glad that you are my daughter, and not anyone else, I'm so glad it's you, okay? I love you, Neo, I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too, dad... you're a perfect father, no matter what you say or think, you're the most amazing dad... I love you..." I said.

"I'm so sorry it had to be you to do it," Roman said.

"I've gotta be brave one more time," I said.

"Yeah, you do," Roman said. "And I wish it didn't have to be you. I wish it could be me. But it can't. I love you, Neo."

"I love you too, dad. Goodbye," I sobbed.

The scroll fell to the ground.

I began writing.

To all of my amazing friends, I am going to have to sacrifice myself to save your universe, to keep it from being like mine. To save your universe, keep it the beacon of light it always was. You all gave me something I'd wanted all my life... friendship, I fit in with you all. I love you all, you all gave me happiness I always wished I could see... thank you. Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry I have to go...

Neo

I trembled, sobbing my brains out.

"WHY?" I shouted. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO BE? HOW CRUEL IS LIFE, A LIFE WHERE I FINALLY GET FRIENDSHIP, THEN HAVE TO LOSE IT, WHY?" I screamed. "GOD, FUCKING DAMN IT!" I yelled, throwing my parasol at the ground. I fell to my knees, looking up.

I knew what I had to do.

Damn it, it sucked so much. I felt vivid thoughts and emotions plague my mind. One more day, with my friends, with my dad. I'd give anything for one more day... but I was giving everything anyway.

I picked up the box and activated it.

The box shattered as a shockwave was sent out. I breathed my last breath, enjoying it as much as I could. Then I turned into dust.

Killer Ruby dropped her scythe, willing to make Ruby into a monster... but Ruby's scythe caught nothing. The target was gone.

Weiss felt the ice melt, the caster of the glyph gone.

Blake gagged on air, the chains evaporated. Nothing was holding her now.

Yang grimaced as Yin collapsed into dust, vanishing before her.

Jaune saw his enemy vanish, into thin air, and was gone.

Pyrrha's victory was pointless, as her would be killer, about to die, dissolved.

Nora waited for her head to be smashed, but the hammers never hit. Her hammer was beside her... and her enemy was nowhere.

Ren blinked, the blade gone from his neck. His rival was now a memory, and nothing else.

Ozpin and Cinder continued their battle, but Ozpin was clearly losing. He looked up, knowing he was not going to make another strike.

Oobleck did. Cinder was pushed back, and that was when Oobleck, with RWBY and JNPR behind him, attacked Cinder. Within moments, the villain was overpowered and was nothing.

Ruby stood in front of her friends. They all were crying.

"She left a note, I think she wanted us all to see it," Ruby said, her voice wavering. "To all of my amazing friends, I am going to have to sacrifice myself to save your universe, to keep it from being like mine. To save your universe, keep it the beacon of light it always was. You all gave me something I'd wanted all my life... friendship, I fit in with you all. I love you all, you all gave me happiness I always wished I could see... thank you. Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry I have to go...

Neo."

Ruby dropped the note, unable to keep standing. Yang helped her find her seat.

They were given back peace. They were given the best thing they could. They were given a universe of hope, of light, of serenity.

But all they felt was sorrow, pain, and regret.

But, if there's one thing that kept them going, it was that there was an infinite number of everything...

And in a distant universe, Neopolitan and her father were laughing, without worries, or fears.

The end.

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

**And, that's how I get everyone on to hate me. Sorry, I know that was really a horrible ending, I just think it fit really well and I really liked it, I really hate to brag but I really like how I wrote that... **

**You all hate me now...**

**Just remember, there's a universe where Neo and Roman didn't have to sacrifice themselves, and they're still alive and happy...**

**Hell, I know it's not the same, but... okay, yeah, I have no excuse. I'm sorry, guys...**

**SO what's next for me? Well, I'm working on a bumblebee story that hopefully won't be nearly as rushed as this, I think I'll update it daily or every other day, I don't want it to go as quickly as this one did, looking back, I think I should have done the chapters daily, rather than four or five a day...**

**I'm also working on a oneshot that will be a tribute to Monty Oum... tribute isn't meaning death, is it? Well what I mean is it's for Monty Oum, like made as my way of giving him support... I don't mean that as a thing made for him if he died, because HE WON'T AND IF YOU SAY THAT THEN GET OFF THE INTERNET WE DONT NEED YOUR NEGATIVITY so... **

**Yeah... **

**Thank you all for sticking with me through the entire thing...**

**Special thanks to Lord Revan Flame, who followed this, much to my delight, I read one of your RWBY stories and I loved it!**

**Also, thanks to Roosterteeth, Jeff Williams, Casey Lee Williams, Miles Luna, Burnie Burns, and really everyone who helped out on RWBY and RVB in amazing ways...**

**And a very, very special thanks to the amazing Monty Oum. You created RWBY... what more can be said? You are an amazing man, and you are one of the most awesome people I've heard of, you're along the same spots as Tesla and Einstein, man. Thank you, Monty. You are fucking amazing.**

**Sincerely, the author of Universe of Nightmares, Ballsdeep69.**

**Monty, please, get well. We all need you back.**


	26. Last Author's Note

**Hey, guys, I know that this story is done, this will just be sort of my last entry, not a chapter, sorry, guys. So, first, how did you guys like the ending? It's been a while since I really did anything. Monty's passing sort of started a long list of things that just sorta... made things really depressing. I recently got in a parkour accident in which I almost lost my ability to have kids, there's the whole Monty thing, and one of my friends has been sick for a while, (but it isn't anything major, just like a flu or something.) and so I am unfortunately suffering from major writer's block. I'm trying to do mystery, But I can't decide wether to do a RWBY mystery starring Blake Belladonna as the detective, or do a RWBY oc that's a detective, or just do a non-fanfiction on fictionpress with my own original characters, story, universe, etc. **

**So now the other thing: Monty Oum passing away.**

**Monty Oum was beloved my many fans, friends, and family, and his passing at the age of 33 was extremely unfortunate and untimely. Now, I understand that a large amount of the fans have been worried about RWBY and RVB in the future, and so am I, but PLEASE, do not contact the staff of Roosterteeth about this, they are grieving their friend, and they don't need fans begging for information right now. Now, I think there's hope for RWBY. Shane Newville is also an RT animator, and he has animated his own fight scenes, the Pyrrha VS CRDL scene in V. 2 was him. Miles and Kerry know at least up to V. 5's story, and they can probably make their own from there. The only thing I'm worried about is the voicing of Ren. RWBY will not likely be cancelled, Monty was always talking about working on, moving on, and putting all effort into things like creativity, I doubt they would let his creation die. But don't contact RT about RWBY, they deserve to mourn the loss of Monty, not be assaulted by a barrage of people, Lindsey has already stated that RWBY isn't their top concern right now, and I agree. **

**Monty Oum was one of the coolest people I've heard of. I always planned on joining Roosterteeth, and I was really looking forward to meeting Monty, and that is something I won't achieve, so Monty is now along the lines of Tesla, Einstein, and JRR Tolkien, in that I will never have the honor of meeting, but will continue to inspire me and millions of others for generations to come. **

**So, UON is done, I may do more with Junior and Roman as detectives, that was fun. I think I'll do some Sherlock fanfiction, or a Sherlock RWBY crossover, that would be fun, what about you guys, what do you think? Here's what I watch if anyone has any requests or reccomendations.**

**TV Shows: **

**SG1**

**Stargate Atlantis**

**Walking Dead (On season 4, don't spoil, please!)**

**Chuck**

**Fringe (On season 3, don't spoil please!)**

**Firefly**

**RWBY**

**Red Vs Blue**

**Sword Art Online (On season 1, don't spoil, please!)**

**Sherlock**

**Psych (Just starting, don't spoil, please!)**

**Scrubs**

**How I Met Your Mother**

**Heroes**

**Smallville (Just finished season 2, don't spoil, please!)**

**Falling Skies (Just starting, don't spoil, please!)**

**Books:**

**Michael Vey (Don't spoil please) (BEST BOOKS EVER OMG MICHAEL VEY IS FUCKING AWESOME!)**

**Lord of the Rings**

**Skulldugerry Pleasant (Don't spoil, please!)**

**Harry Potter**

**Halo Fall of reach/flood, etc.**

**Video Games:**

**Halo**

**Mass Effect**

**Skyrim**

**Left 4 Dead 2**

**Minecraft**

**The Orange Box**

**Destiny**

**Injustice**

**Arkham series**

**Assassin's Creed**

**So, yeah, if you have any ideas you want me to try out that are fanfictions or crossovers of anything above, let me know! I didn't include movies because I don't really watch those anymore, not enough time to get attatched to the characters. **

**And I LOVE Sherlock, the BBC series, it is AMAZING. **

**So, that's that, **

**Rest in peace, Monty.**

**Finished.**


End file.
